Unwritten Love
by lollitagirl23
Summary: Ana Steele is a homeless girl with a dark background. As she works odd jobs to survive our world her life seems to always take a turn. Until that turn leads her right into Christian Grey's arms. Christian offers to help Ana and Ana quickly takes the opportunity not knowing what else to do. As their relationship grows feelings start to bloom. Will Ana allow Christian into her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Anything to do with Fifty shades of Grey belong to the amazing E.L James. Any additional characters and story line belong to me.

Friday's in New York City were the worst; people rushing around attempting to get to their destinations to start their weekends early, cars honking - general panicking. I rifle through the piles of newspapers sprawled all over the ground. I'm going to be late if I can't find this freaking newspaper. After pushing a few out-of-the-way, I see the one I've been looking for. Standing up I look up and try to ignore the dirty looks I am getting. I hate how crowded the streets are at this particular time of day. Reading the newspaper ad one more time, I turn down the next street towards Fifth Avenue. The ad called for servers for a special event. It is just a little past 3 o'clock, and I am glad, since I am still pretty early. I can't bear not to land this job.

I am used to doing jobs like this. Rich people parties paid well but don't come around often. I take a deep breath, stopping across from a beautiful building. Checking the address one more time I take a step forward. Walking into the elegant lobby, the security man stops me before I make it to the elevator.

"Hi, I'm here about the server job opening," I say, hoping he isn't going to make this more difficult than it has to be. I grab the newspaper ad out of my bag to show him.

"Oh... for Miss Johnson," He says, finally understanding, "You have to use the service elevator." He says and points to a narrow hallway.

"Just over there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, keep going straight and turn to left and you will see it."

I thank him and walk toward the elevator, taking it up to the tenth floor. I unwind for a moment as my shoes are killing me. It's about time I get a new pair. However, I honestly can't afford them. If I get this job today, I will have a little money to buy them.

When the elevator opens, I quickly forget about my shoe issue. I glance around this obviously expensive loft. Beautiful chandeliers, expensive furniture and stunningly decorated beige walls. I am honestly envious. What I would do to have a place like this, I think to myself. My eyes catch a man gazing at me. He was extremely tall, delightful hazel eyes and light brown hair, cut to perfection.

"What are you doing in here? Come on, there is way too much work to be standing around." He says, taking my hand that makes me a little apprehensive.

"I'm here for the job." I try showing him the newspaper, but he ignores me.

"Good there are lots to do. Now go check the bar and make sure we're fully stoked." Looking towards the bar he tells me. I stay still really confused. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

Blinking I Finally nod my head," Check the bar to make sure it's fully stocked."

"Good, now get to it." Pushing past me he makes his way to the kitchen.

I guess I got the job. Grinning, I thought to myself.

~.~.~

Rubbing my palms down my worn black jeans, I briefly close my eyes, swaying as I stand in front of the bar. Placing the empty cups down slowly, I lean on the counter completely worn out. So goddamn tired...and hungry. The best part of this job, besides the fact it was fast cash, was the food. I am allowed to take the leftovers and guessing by the amount of food moving through the kitchen it will be enough to feed Jacob and me for the next two days.

I hate rich people; always doing everything in excess as if to make a statement to all of their friends. Look at me, I can spend more money than you. There is no way the amount of people invited to this party justified the ridiculous amount of food and booze. I shrug. The expensive salmon and little tasteless appetizers were too fancy for my palate, but at least I will eat today.

A wave of sadness overwhelms me and just as quickly, guilt. I have no business feeling this way. Jacob, my brother; although not by blood, but in every other way, is standing outside the subway at this exact moment begging for money while I am here dry and warm. My heart hurt. Only 13, Jacob lived a nightmare never knowing if he'd be able to eat or have a dry spot to sleep. Tears form in my eyes recalling the last time Jacob got sick and close to dying.

"Are you okay?" The question startles me. I twirl around, my heart racing as I take in the man standing behind me. He was obviously one of the richest guests... more like the guest of honor. He was stunning. Sexy. Polished. It's like he stepped out of a Rolling Stone magazine. He shoved his hands into his blue jeans and continued to stare at me. His green eyes looking at me as if he can see through my soul. My cheeks heated. He has dark, curly brown hair; it's messy in a sexy way and somewhat long, a lock is falling over his forehead. I imagine him pushing it back not caring whether he messes it up. It hangs over his collar and gives him an untamed look that make my knees go weak.

Wow...Just...Wow! He is simply gorgeous.

"Are you going to answer me?" He asks mildly.

I shake my head attempting to get back to work.

"Is that no you're not going to answer me, or no you're not okay?"

"I...I'm fine," I whisper at long last.

His mouth moves, but he instantly closes it at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. A beautiful petite blond, blue-eyed woman stands behind him. The way her eyes sparkle just looking at him told me they were definitely intimate. Her full, white smile vanished when she saw me standing near him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the kitchen, we don't pay you to stand around."

I instantly reach for the empty tray. She is right; I am not here to enjoy the party. "Sorry I..."

The blonde rolled her eyes at me, "Just get back to work before I fire you." Without giving me a second glance, she turned around to face the long brown-haired man.

Two hours later I am finally finished. Mr. Moore the man who hired me walks out of the room closes to the kitchen, I smile knowing what was to come next. He walked around the room handing white envelopes and I suddenly got really anxious. Until he came to a halt in front of me.

"Miss Steele," Holding up my envelope he says, "Great job today."

"Thank you," I smile and take the envelope from him.

He looked at me for a while making me feel very uncomfortable. Clearing his throat he finally looked away,"Alright everyone, let's finish up."

A few minutes later, I wash my hands and check my pocket again to ensure the envelope full of money is still there. The kitchen had died down, and most of the staff had left except for those remaining behind on cleanup duty. That wasn't my job, thankfully. My job here is over. Taking the elevator down to the first floor, I mentally prepare myself to leave the warmth of this place.

I pause and take a peek between the doors. As I pass through the back corridor, I see its begun to snow. The door swings open quickly as one of the guys hauls a sack of garbage out to the trash dumpster. A rush of cold air blows by and chills me to the bone. I shiver as goose bumps race across my arms knowing this is my life. Cold. Scary. Another night of uncertainty, I push-off the wall I was leaning on and walk towards the exit. Reaching the door, I take in a deep breath and push through the door. My black hoodie does nothing to keep me warm. I can't afford a winter jacket, but I am grateful for at least having my hoodie.

"Do you need a ride?" Even before I respond, he pushes off the wall that he was leaning against and just as quick he is next to me.

What was he doing here? Isn't this a service exit? A man like him surely doesn't hang out with people like me.

"My driver should be here any minute; we can take you were ever you want."

As I glance up at him meeting his grey eyes staring back at me. "Thank  
>you, but I'm okay."<p>

Yeah, like I would let him give me a ride, to where? I wasn't even sure where I was going. I thought to myself.

"You're freezing, where is your jacket?"

"I...I live close by, I'll be okay." That's a blatant lie.

"Here," He says taking off his expensive black jacket.

"No... I couldn't possibly," I shake my head.

"Yes, you can take it," He demanded.

He holds it up for me as I slide my arms into the very long sleeves. "Thank you."

The jacket smelled delicious...just like him. I smile at him one last time and begin to walk.

"Wait," He yells after me. "What's your name?"

Crossing the street I yell. "Ana."

He runs a hand through his hair and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Coming to a halt a few blocks away from the hotel, pulling the jacket tighter I stand beside Stile's Farmers Market trying to warm myself up. Scheming my next move, I thought of places I could go. I didn't have many options. In spite of that, I build up my courage and pull myself away from the wall, and turn onto 9th Avenue, heading to the nearest shelter I knew. It was a little after seven and I knew it was a long shot, but it was better than nothing.

"Sorry Ana, we don't have room for you tonight." Linda sympathetically said.

"It's okay, it was a long shot anyway." I answered, trying to sound less crushed.

"Come earlier tomorrow, you know how busy this place gets."

I nodded, acknowledging what she just said, taking an extra minute inside because I'm not ready to face the cold just yet. Placing my hand on the door I freeze at the feeling of vibrations in my jacket pocket. Scared, I slowly put my hand in the pocket and pull out whatever was making the noise. A phone.

The black phone continued to vibrate in my hand, I focus my eyes on the screen and saw the name Taylor. Pressing the green button, I answered. "Hello".

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later I was sitting in Jane's Coffee Shop sipping my extra small, very expensive coffee, which I know I'll regret buying when I got hungry later.. I looked out the window and waited for Christian to show up. He'd been so nice to give me his jacket but he'd forgotten to check his pockets first. The moment I answered the phone the sexy husky voice made my heart skip a beat. When he told me his name is Christian I almost melted on the spot. A beautiful name for a beautiful man.<p>

Grabbing my cup of coffee, I hold it in my hands for an extra minute. I can finally feel my fingers again. The sweet smell of pastries made my stomach grumble, but I fought the urge to walk up to the counter and buy a strawberry Danish. I need to save the money, as I don't know when I'll be able to get another gig.

The door opened and my blue eyes meet gray eyes. Christian stood a few feet away from where I was sitting, shaking the snow off his hair.

"Hey." He greeted me taking a seat next to me.

I reached for the cell phone in my pocket, placing it on the table. I need to be done with this as soon as possible. It was getting late and I still didn't have a place to stay for the night. The park benches were taken quickly and I knew I'd end up sleeping on the ground if I didn't hurry.

"Thanks." He took it scrolling through it.

"Sorry for taking it, but now that you have it, I should go." I promptly stand from my seat and head toward the door when Christian places his hand on my arm stopping me.

"Let me give you a ride, it's dangerous for you to be walking outside in this horrible weather." He says softly.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine, thanks."

"I insist." Getting up, he reaches for his jacket from where I left it on the chair and puts it over my shoulders.

Staying completely still, I'm thinking of multiple ways I can get out of this situation, but I come up empty handed. I follow him outside.

A black SUV pulls up and Christian opens the door, waiting for me to get in. Hesitating, I take a deep breath. Christian followed, taking a seat very close to me.

"What's your address?" He demanded.

"Ugh.. You can just drop me off two blocks from here." I said, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"No. Just tell me where you live." he demands again..

I freaked. Why did he need to know where I live so bad? I undo my seat belt and reach for the door, but it was locked.

"Let me out." I cried.

"Relax Ana, I know."

I moved away as far as I could in this tiny space. "You know what?"

"I know you're homeless." Christian says softly... his eyes never leaving mine.

"No." I say as I look away, not able to look at him as I'm truly embarrassed, "I'm not, why would you think that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The pinging sound of the rain lashing against the window sends a shiver down my back. The snow had turned to rain. I look away, careful not to make eye contact with Christian. I hate people feeling sorry for me; knowing it was him who felt sorry for me made it a hundred times worse.

"Where were you planning on sleeping tonight?" He asked.

"I…" I tried lying, but closed my mouth instead.

"I'll be fine, I really don't need your pity." I hissed.

"Then tell me."

"A friend's house, okay." Yes, I lied.

"Okay, what's the address I'll drive you there."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." He responds quickly.

I stayed quiet. How will I get out of this one? Why won't he just let me go, why does he even care? Is not like he'd understand what I am going through.

"Fine you want to know the truth?" I shout in anger.

He nodded slowly.

"I was headed to the park, not everyone is as rich as you." I fight the tears, "Is that what you want to hear, how I have to sleep on a bench?"

Christian stayed quiet taking in what I said. A few minutes later he grabs his cell phone and presses a few buttons.

"Where to Sir?" The man behind the wheeled asked as he looks through the rear view mirror.

"Home."

"Wait, no.. Let me out." I panicked reaching for the door handle.

The car comes to a stop and the door unlocks, "Go ahead if you want to be out there in this weather." Christian's face expression changed.

I stayed quiet looking through the window. He's right, its freezing outside. Staying very still, I beg my body to move, to get out. No such luck. A few minutes later the car is moving again. I tilt my head back to close my eyes for a minute. Am I doing the right thing? I barely know this man.

"Ana.. Ana.. We're here." The sound of a sexy husky male voice wakes me up. It takes me a second to remember where I am.

I rub my sleepy eyes and slowly open them.

"You fell asleep, I didn't want to wake you up, but we're here." Christian says, leaning close to me.

Christian exits the car and holds his hand out for me to take. I step out carefully and wrap my arms around myself.

"Come on, let's get you inside, its freezing." He says while he pulls me close to him, rubbing my arm with his hand.

Moments later, we're in a white and black foyer. In the middle is a round, Crystal glass table. On it, sits an unbelievably big bouquet of red roses. I look around; taking in the beautiful surroundings of this building. Christian holds his hand out to show me the way to the elevator and I slowly begin to move towards it. As we ride the elevator quietly, I wonder why a man like him would want to help a girl like me? I begin to panic and my breathing gets heavy immediately. What the hell did I get myself into? What if this man is a serial killer? Who brings homeless girls home to kill? I attempt to shake that thought out of my head and remind myself to stay close to sharp objects in case I have to defend myself.

The doors open and my eyes widen at the beautiful specious penthouse. Christian steps to the side and lets me into the apartment first; the beautiful paintings covering the walls get my attention first. Then I notice the theme, white and black just like in the foyer. The Unique theme continues through the wide corridor, where it opens into the main living area, but the ceilings are double the height, with huge floor-to-ceiling windows that overlook New York.

To the right is a 'U' shaped leather sofa that could seat 10 adults comfortably. It faces a EcoSmart Aspect fireplace. I stare at it for a while, this is different from any fireplaces I've ever seen, Clean lines define the simple and stylish rectangular-shaped fireplace. It is lit and flaming gently. To the left of us, by the entryway, is the kitchen. It's all white with black wood countertops and a large breakfast bar which seats four.

Near the kitchen area, in front of the glass wall, is a dining table surrounded by 16 chairs. Closing my eyes, I can picture him having expensive parties. Above it hangs a beautiful shiny chandelier, which makes me roll my eyes at how expensive this apartment must be. There is art of all shapes and sizes on the walls. One, in particular, grabs my attention. The left half is red with a volcano and the right side is a black and grey tree, big grey clouds and dark water.

"Can I take your jacket?" Christian asks.

"You mean your jacket," I answer harshly as I take it off and throw it to him.

He ignores my attitude and catches it with his left hand.

"Would you like a drink?" he asks. I blink and I think about asking for food instead, but I don't have the nerve.

"I'm going to have a cup of hot chocolate, would you like to join me?"

"Yes, please," I murmur.

Standing in this enormous room, I feel so out-of-place. I walk over to the window and gaze at the beautiful view. It takes my breath away. After a few minutes, I walk back to the kitchen area, not wanting to be alone in this expensive apartment, what if something goes missing and I get blamed for it?

"Would you like marshmallows?" Christian asks when I walk into the kitchen.

"Yes, thanks." My voice is soft and hesitant. My heart is thumping. I want to run. This is seriously rich. Seriously over the top. What am I doing? Yes, I want to be in a warm bed, but what if he expects me to sleep with him? I take a step back and suddenly shiver.

"Ana go sit by the fireplace I'll be there in a second."

I do as I am told and walk to the living room where the big fireplace cast an orange and red glow. Rubbing my hands together, I try to warm myself.

"Here." He hands me a mug full of chocolate-deliciousness. Even the cups are rich... Very expensive. I take a sip, and I feel my belly warming, rich chocolate invades my palate and I softly moan at the taste. Simply delicious.

"It's that good, eh." A soft smile spreads on his face.

I nod softly giggling.

"Christian." I say almost whispering.

"Yes Ana?"

"You have something-" I point to the top of his lip.

Grabbing a napkin he tries to clean it. "Is it gone?" he asks.

I shake my head, holding back my laugh. "Here, let me."

I take the napkin from him and move closer. I slowly clean the remaining of chocolate from his face.

"There. All gone." I proclaim, slowly moving my hand away from his face.

But Christian grabs my hand, before its out of his reach and softly rubs the top. "Thanks."

I quickly move it away feeling truly shy.

"Are you hungry?" he murmurs.

I ignore his question feeling embarrassed enough with everything he's given me already.

"Answer me Ana."

I shrug," I could eat."

"Pizza it is then." He stands and leaves the room. This makes me wonder what I did to have this man be so kind to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Christian opens the door and stands back to let me in. I gaze at him once more. Taking a deep breath I walk in. Wow... Just... Wow, this room is incredible. My eyes go wide as I look around. The first thing I notice is the smell; vanilla or maybe cinnamon. The king size bed looks truly comfortable. It's different from the rest of the house, with creamy white walls and beige furniture. The room feels warm and cozy.

"You can sleep here Ana." He says running a hand through his already messy hair. "Gail left things you'll need in the bathroom and there are clothes for you in the closet. I hope they fit."

Gail? I want to ask him who that is, but I don't know if I should. Without thinking it more I go for it, "Gail?"

I secretly hope it isn't his girlfriend.

"My housekeeper," Christian whispers as if his ashamed. "Anyways, do you need anything before I let you settle down?"

Swallowing hard, I try to listen to everything he's saying, but my body is numb so all I can do is stand here pretending to listen.

"Ana did you hear what I just said?"

"I can't." The words come out without thinking twice.

"You can't what?" Christian asks, lifting an eyebrow.

"This is too much I can't repay you." I answered, fighting the tears back.

"You don't have to repay me Ana."

I move to the end of the bed and sit down so I can really think all of this through. "I just don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" he asks.

"I just don't understand why someone like you would want to help me? Look at me, I'm dirty and worthless. I have nothing to give you in return."

Moving away from the door frame Christian's eyes meet mine, "Please don't talk about yourself that way."

"It's the truth," I say looking down avoiding his eyes.

Christian sits down beside me on the bed, taking a minute to think what to say next.

"I knew a girl like you a while back... You remind me of her."

"So this is what you…do help homeless girls?" I abruptly get up and head for the door. Is this a joke to him?

"Wait, no Ana fuck... I used to be homeless too."

I stand still looking at Christian, who was now pale as a ghost.

"Don't lie to me look at this place."

"I don't like to talk about it, but yes, I used to be homeless. My hard work has brought me here Ana." He says as he stands; slight pain in his eyes, making my heart hurt a little bit. "You need to sleep, you look exhausted, and we'll talk about all of this tomorrow. I have a proposition for you."

I open my mouth to stop him from leaving to demand to know what he's propositioning, but he moved toward the door faster than the words could come out.

~.~.~

As I wake, I smell bacon and my stomach grumbles with hunger. I could really get used to waking up in a warm, dry bed. I stretch my arms and yawn, debating whether to get up or sleep a bit longer. However, the awful noises coming from my stomach win. I stand to go into the bathroom; I'd been holding it for a while...not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed. After taking care of business, I head for the shower.

Taking my own sweet time, I let myself enjoy the shower. I don't know when I'll be able to savor a long shower again. The bathroom fills with steam and when my hands started to wrinkle I drag myself. I grasp a fluffy white towel feeling the soft cotton, surprised at how warm it was. I touched another one and it felt as warm too. _Rich people and their cool stuff_. Laughing out loud, I think how different this is from my life and how I wished it was different.

I walk out of the bathroom and into the closet which was mostly empty. Tilting my head to the left, I find a pair of blue jeans, a white blouse and a set of black panties lay on top of the big white dresser. I am thankful for all of his help and for the clothes he's given me, not only last night, but also for this outfit. It's been years since I was able to have anything new. Usually, I went to the local church where Father Gabriel would let me take a pick of used clothes he'd get from donations. This was a rarity for me...like Christmas morning, something new to wear. Not that I ever got anything for Christmas, but I assume this is how it feels. Dressing quickly, I walk out of the empty closet feeling refreshed and different.

"Good morning Ana, take a seat." He say's placing a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast on the breakfast bar.

Taking a seat, I lick my lips in anticipation of this delicious breakfast.

"I hope you found everything you needed. If not I can get Gail to pick up something."

"No... you don't need to. I mean... thanks for the clothes." I struggle with the words.

He softly laughs, "Orange juice?"

"Yes, please."

Reaching for my fork, I take my first bite of scrambled eggs. "Did you make all of this?"

Christian takes a seat on the bar stool next to me, placing his cup of coffee down on the table as he turns to face me. I can't stop myself from staring at him. He could be a male model if he wanted to, that's how sexy he is.

"Yes, I do most of the cooking, Gail only comes around two times a week to help with the cleaning." He tells me, " I hope it tastes okay."

"It's delicious, thank you for doing this." I smile, grabbing my toast and taking a bite. "So can we talk about this proposition now?"

"Don't you want to finish eating first?"

I shake my head.

"Fine have it your way." He laughs and places his fork down.

"I want to help you Ana," He tells me, but I already knew that. "I want to give you an opportunity to better yourself.. if you want the room you slept in can be yours."

"My room… you'd let me move in?" Unable to hide the shock in my voice, I swallow the last of my scrambled eggs.

"With one condition; you have to get a job or go to school," he adds, his voice quiet.

"I'll sleep here?"

"Yes, Ana, that's what moving in means."

"No."

"How can you say no to a chance like this?" His eyes are reprimanding.

"You don't even know me." I say as I am looking for the front door, counting how many steps it would take for me to run out of here. "I don't want to be your charity case Christian."

"I'm barely ever here, I travel a lot. You won't see me too often and we can work something out."

My eyes almost pop out of my head. How dare he propose this? "I will not sleep with you for a place to live."

Christian's face paled at my words, "Wait... no, that's not what I'm saying. You can work for me; you can stay here until you find somewhere else to stay."

I relax immediately at hearing him say that. Jumping off the bar stool, I reach for my hoodie I'd left on the couch the night before and move in the direction of the door.

"It wouldn't be right for me to say yes, but thank you for all you've done for me. It was really nice, but I better get going."

Christian stood up quickly coming after me. "Stay."

Ignoring his request, I open the door and move towards the elevator. However, Christian was behind me in seconds, holding a white card.

"At less take this if you ever need anything, I'm a phone call away."

I nodded as the elevator doors open and I step inside. Taking a long look at the card, I shake my head and put it on my pocket.

"Be careful." Christian shouted as the doors closed.

Taking the elevator down to the first floor, I smiled at the doorman when he let me out to the street with a flourish. The moment I stepped outside, the awful cold sends a shiver up my spine. Reaching deep into my jean pockets, I pulled my money out counting it for the tenth time.

I cross the street and stand at the bus stop. I need to check on Jacob; he'll worry if he doesn't hear from me soon.

Praying for the bus to show up before I freeze to death, I stare at the building hoping Christian doesn't come out and see me standing here. I need to get out of here. Despite everything that happened last night I cannot allow him to help me anymore, it wouldn't be right. I would never be able to repay him back for all he's done. My attention is brought back when a beautiful red Aston martin car pulls in front of the building catching my eye_. What I would do to have a car like that_. A tall, slim blonde gracefully steps out, fixing her beige knee-length skirt. She looks very familiar... Wait, she's the rude blonde from the party.

The doorman opens the door for her and she ignores him. The realization of seeing her and knowing she is here to see Christian sends a hint of jealousy through my body. I don't know why I care, but I hate the idea of them being together. They were too different. I try hard to stop thinking about it; I wouldn't blame him for being with her. She is truly beautiful and classy looking, not like me.

~.~.~

An hour later, I push through the revolving doors of the train station and head toward the spot where I know Jacob will be sitting. As soon as I turn the corner my eyes quickly find Jacob. Jacob was a boy who rarely looked anything less than absolutely happy on any day of his life. Despite the fact it's not always the greatest, he continually finds a reason to smile. The few times I'd brought up the subject to him, he'd given me the most amazing answer. I can still remember his exact words 'Because if I stop smiling, I'll have nothing left.'

For only being 13, Jacob was an old soul stuck in a little boy's body. Dark-haired and blue-eyed, he was definitely a cutie.

"Hey," I call out as I get closer. "What are you doing?"

He takes a bite of his sandwich and smiles at me. No one would know from looking at him that he'd spent his childhood bouncing around between his drug addicted mother and foster homes. He had run away from his last foster home where he'd lived with an abusive man. However, he didn't act out or do things you'd expect a boy like him to do after the harsh life he had. You couldn't even tell he was homeless. His clothes weren't dirty due to the fact he would help an older woman clean the Laundromat on Sundays and was paid with clean clothes.

"Where were you last night?" He asked, wrapping half of his sandwich and placing it into a plastic bag.

"It's a long story...Did you get into the shelter?" I asked, trying to divert the conversation away from me.

"Yes, I did. We had pancakes for breakfast." A huge smile took over his face.

I laughed at his facial expression.

"Are you ready to go? We better start walking if we want to get in tonight." Jacob asked, putting his belongings into the blue backpack I got him for his last birthday.

I grab his arm, checking the time on his old, barely functioning watch. It was just a bit after five p.m. People started lining up at six, so if we wanted to get in we needed to hurry up. There were only 20 spots and usually, they went fast.

"Yeah, let's go."

The walk to the downtown shelter left me feeling exhausted, I couldn't wait to get inside and have something to eat. When we turned the corner, my heart broke a little bit. There was a long line and I knew the chance of us getting in was slim to none.

"It's okay Ana, maybe Father Gabriel will have room," Jacob says, taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

Four blocks later and more bad news as we find ourselves sitting on the steps of the church. It was getting dark and I had no place to sleep AGAIN.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Jacob even though I knew the answer.

I remember the coffee shop from yesterday. Standing, I reach for his hand and head that way.

~.~.~

"Wow, are you sure you can afford this," Jacob asks, licking his lips at the sight of the different pastries.

"Don't worry about it, pick whatever you want," I insisted even though I knew I couldn't afford it.

Jacob moves back and forth checking out all the pastries on display.

"What can I get for you?" The brunette behind the counter says as she gives Jacob a dirty look while chewing her gum…very loud.

Jacob pointed at the chocolate cake.

"We'll take two slices of the chocolate cake." Not liking the way she is looking at us, I try to hold back the attitude.

The woman debates whether or not she's going to serve us. "It's $4.59 a slice, are you sure you want that one?"

Rage takes over and suddenly all I see is red. How dare she talk to us like that? We didn't ask her how much it was. I restrain myself from jumping across the counter and teaching her to be nice.

"I didn't ask how much it was," I hissed.

The manager came out of the back and I was prepared to tell her exactly how horrible her employee is.

"I don't think you can afford anything in here." The rude woman said.

"What's going on?" The manager looks at us and then her employee.

"I asked for two slices of cake and she won't serve us."

The manager looks behind me to see a line of people waiting to be helped.

"I don't think this is a place for you, there's a McDonald's across the street." She said pointing to the door.

That was it. I was ready to jump across the counter and demand respect, when a hand touched my shoulder, pulling me back. As I turn, ready to fight whoever was touching me, I am met by the last person I'd hope to see again.

"Let's go Ana this place sucks any way." Christian says as he stares at the women behind the counter.

When I didn't move, he grabs me at the waist and leads me out.

"Let go of me," I shout.

"Don't let them get to you Ana."

Yeah, it was easy for him to say. He doesn't get kicked out of restaurants and people don't give him dirty looks.

"Let's go Jacob." I reach for his hand and starting walking.

"Wait. Why won't you let me help you?" Christian shouts from behind me.

"Because you don't know me and all of a sudden you want to be my guardian angel."

"What's wrong with having a guardian angel?" Jacob asks, getting in the middle of the conversation.

"Yeah, listen to Jacob; he seems to be a very smart boy."

I continue walking, dragging Jacob behind me.

"I know you don't have a place to sleep tonight," Christian says as he shoves his hand into his jeans pocket.

"That's none of your business." Now, I'm irritated.

"Fine, but if you don't care enough about yourself, you should at least do it for him."

How dare he insinuate that I don't care about Jacob? He's the only family I have. I would do anything for him. I stop walking. Alright, if he is looking for a fight, that's what he'll get.

I turned around pointing a finger at him, "How dare you, you know nothing about us."

"But I want to."

Jacob pulls on my sleeve trying to get my attention.

"He looks like a nice guy, and it's getting late."

"Jacob stay out of this." I say immediately regretting it, "Sorry didn't mean to be rude to you.. Fine only for tonight though." I add.

Christian smiled knowing he had won this battle.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You're all amazing I cannot believe how many followers I have. Thanks for the amazing reviews. reading them makes me want to update more! Also to answer a couple of questions.

1. Who's the rude blonde: You wont know who she is for a little longer, but I promise not to make you wait too much.

2. Is Christian into BDSM: Yes there will be BDSM not like in the original book, but it will be in the story line.

3. Is Ana a virgin: Yes Ana is a virgin.

4. How old is Christian: Christian is 25 in this story.

5: Will his past be the same: His past story will be a lot different so will Ana's.

6. Where does Christian live: New York city.

Please do ask if you have anymore questions I am happy to answer any.

**Chapter 5**

"Wow, that's your car?" Jacob's eyes went wide as we approach Christian's car.

"You like it? It's a Lamborghini Aventador and there are only two in the entire world." Christian says as he is opening the door for Jacob to climb in.

Jacob nodded, smiling from ear to ear…Boys and their toys

"So where are we going?" I asked as I get sit down in the car and cross my arms.

"Tonight you're coming back to my place," he said as he sat back in the seat. He spoke with a calmness I sure as hell don't feel. "Tomorrow I'm taking you to one of the condos I own. It's furnished, so you won't have a need for anything."

My mouth again falls open at the certainty to his voice. It wasn't a question. He wasn't asking if this is what I wanted. He spoke as if it was already decided. As if I had absolutely no say in my destiny.

"This is insane," I whispered. "You can't just rearrange my life like this. I can't stay in your condo."

He lifted one eyebrow and leveled his steady gaze at me in a manner that made me feel stupid.

"You have somewhere else to stay?"

I flushed. "You know I don't."

"Then I fail to see why this is an issue. I'm not using the apartment I was planning on selling it. It's empty and it's paid for. You'll stay there, at least for now. Or would you rather stay with me?"

My brow crinkled "No, we can't stay with you."

"Then it's settle." He said inserting the key, bringing the car engine to life.

"You are crazy," I muttered. "How did you know I would be here?"

"I didn't. I come here often for coffee, it was pure coincidence."

"Sure it was," I rolled my eyes; "You're crazy you know that."

He laughed. "I've been called worse, but do tell me why you think that."

"Because you barely know me and you're ready to let me stay in your expensive condo."

He suddenly became very serious. "Wanting to help you doesn't make me crazy. I wish someone would have had helped me out when I needed a hand. Why can you just see, that's all I'm trying to do"

"Okay," I murmured. "Thanks"

His mouth twitched suspiciously. "There. That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

I frowned. "What?"

" Accepting it and letting it happen."

I stayed silent for the remaining of the car ride attempting to make sense of all of this.

~.~.~

The following day...

Christian scowled as we pulled to a stop in front of an ultramodern high-rise across from Central Park. A steady rain was now falling. He reached across to take my hand, pulling me toward the door as he climbed out.

"Hurry so you don't get wet," he said even as he rushed toward the entrance.

I was forced to run to keep up with him and by the time we got inside, I was out of breath. Despite his effort to get us inside before we got wet, my clothes were soaked and clung to me as I shivered. My white blouse was soaked and I knew it was transparent.

Christian saw my facial expression as I tried covering up myself. Licking his lips, he looked at me without caring to be obvious. Taking my arm, he directs me toward the elevator and ushers me in.

The tension was palpable... My heart was beating hard. Christian stood so close to me, if I turned around at the right angle we would be face to face. I bit my lip, stopping it from quivering.

The elevator opened into an elegant foyer with marble floors and a huge, crystal chandelier suspended from the ceiling. He nudged me forward and I hesitate before stepping into the apartment.

"We need to get you out of those clothes before you get sick," he said grimly.

His statement made me hug myself tighter as if I could keep my clothes on with my action. Grabbing my hand, he leads me to the bathroom. I sit on the bathroom counter as Christian starts the shower.

"You need to warm up. While you're in the shower, I'll call Taylor and let him know the things you'll need."

His lips tightened, but he remained silent while he looked at me. I was still so cold. Cold on the inside. I wasn't sure I'd ever feel warm again.

He slides one hand up my arm to my shoulder, squeezes it reassuringly and then he leaves the bathroom. I slumped against the counter and then turn to survey my reflection in the mirror. I looked like death. Tired. Stressed. were a million things swirling in my mind.

Finally, after taking all of this in, I smiled. This will be my place until I can save enough to get my own. I cannot wait for Jacob to see it; he's going to love it. Knowing I was wasting hot water, I stepped into the shower, groaning as the heat cascades over my aching body. It was sheer bliss. The most incredible thing I'd ever felt. I tossed my head upward, letting the spray wash over my face and down my neck. I stay in the shower until my body grows heavy and sluggish from being exposed to the intense heat for so long. After rinsing my hair one last time, I reluctantly turned off the water and step out. Warm air washes over me, surprising me. I glance up to see that Christian had evidently turned on the bathroom heater. It was nice and cozy after my half hour shower. Christian had decadent towels that are huge and fluffy, and so soft I feel surrounded by a cloud. I could almost wrap it twice around my body. I blinked in surprise when I realized that there was a change of clothes lying on the counter that wasn't there before. He'd come into the bathroom while I was showering; my cheeks turn red from embarrassment. Hoping like hell, he hadn't seen me naked.

I picked up the pair of jeans and a T-shirt; quickly see that both were too big. Not by much, and truthfully, a year or so ago, they would have fit perfectly. I hadn't been as thin then. After taking the time to dry myself completely, I pulled on the pair of panties sitting next to the jeans and the T-shirt. I wonder where Christian got this clothes from? I am embarrassed to think that I was borrowing some other women's clothes. Or maybe Taylor had brought them for me? Stepping out of the bathroom, the water running in the kitchen catches my attention. I move in that direction and stop at the entrance. My eyes taking in the beautiful man standing beside the stove, stirring a pot of what seems to be tomato sauce.

"Smells delicious," I softly smile as he turns around returning my smile.

"It should be ready soon." He says as he grabs two glasses from the cupboard and opens the door to reach for a bottle of wine. "Chardonnay?"

"I don't drink, but I'd love a cup of tea." I said, trying to lighten the mood not wanting to get into detail about why I don't drink.

"Sure." He fills his glass, putting the other away.

"When will Jacob be here?" I ask.

"In an hour or so Gail called while you were taking a shower."

Christian wanted me to see the place before we brought Jacob here.

"I want to show you something before we eat." Christian says as he extends his hand for me to take.

I hesitate for a second, but I eventually put my hand in his.

"The room on the left is yours and the one on the right is Jacobs. Go head go on in." He said, stopping right outside the room. I slowly open the door.

My eyes go wide as I take in the room. Toys, cars, and books anything a 13-year old boy would want. The comforter is covered in bright, animated characters. Christian remembered Jacob saying how much he likes The Avengers.

"You think he'll like it?" Christian asked, leaning on the door frame.

"I think he'll love it." I say, trying to hold back the tears. "I can't believe you did all this for him."

I turn around and touch the book shelf, running my fingers over the books. When I bring my gaze back toward Christian, I was surprised to find him only inches away from me; I bit my lip, wishing for him to finally kiss me. He moved his hand touching my neck, bringing his mouth closer to mine; I could feel the warmth coming from him. I close my eyes and wait for what I knew would come next… until noise coming from the entrance stopped him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I won't be able to update for a couple of days so I made this one extra long. Also to answer more questions.

1. Does Elliot live in New York: Yes he does.

2. How old is Ana: 21

3. How did Christian get Jacobs room ready so fast: He has money and connections it's easy for him to do anything he wants fast.

4. Who's the blonde: Read this chapter you'll find out her name:)

5. Is the blonde Christian's girlfriend?: No Christian does not cheat, if she was he wouldnt be doing this with Ana so please dont assume that.

6. Do you have a pinteres: No I do not, but I would love to have one for this story.

**Chapter 6**

Christian moves his soft hand away from my face, taking a step back; he was out the door in seconds. Leaving me feeling weak in the knees. He'd been so close to me, so close to kissing me. Or was it just my imagination? I closed my eyes; placing my palms on my face could I feel more embarrassed?

"Ana... Dinner's ready." Jacob screams, making me jump.

"I'm coming," I shout back.

The tension between us was palpable throughout dinner. Every time I look up from my plate he is staring at me. Dinner was delicious; he came out of the kitchen with strawberry cheesecake prompting Jacob to jump up and down in his chair. I licked my lips in anticipation of a tasty dessert.

"Thanks for dinner," I said taking the last bite of my cheesecake.

He nodded, taking a sip of his wine, "Hey Jacob how bout you go check out your room while Ana and I talk?"

Jacob nods and stuffs his mouth with the remains of his dessert. I make a horrified face, scared he would choke with that much food in his mouth. However, Jacob laughs and runs down the hallway to where his room is.

"So what do we need to talk about?" I ask playing with my fork.

"I want you to come by my office tomorrow; I'd like to talk to you about a few things."

"Can't we just talk about it now?"

"I would rather wait until tomorrow, it's getting late and I need to get going." He said, running a hand through his hair.

Our conversation was interrupted when we heard screams coming from Jacobs's room causing me to stand as quickly as I could. I run to his room hoping nothing has happened to him.

"NO WAY... I CAN'T BELIEVE IT." Tears fill his eyes as he looks around the room.

I smile and relax seeing he's okay. Christian walked into the room behind me, smiling at Jacobs's reaction.

"You did this?" Jacob asks Christian.

Christian nods his head.

Without thinking it twice, Jacob runs to hug Christian. "Thank you... Thank you..."

Noticing how uncomfortable Christian is, I reach for Jacob pulling him away from him. "Come here buddy, did you see all those books? "Picking off the shelve Jacob begins to read the back of the Harry potter book.

"We'll I better get going I have some work to do." Christian say's rubbing Jacob's head making his hair messy. Without looking away from the book Jacob nods.

"I'll walk you to the door." I say.

"Gail will come by tomorrow with food and things you'll need." He says and he leans against the door frame. He looks so yummy with the two first buttons of his shirt undone and his suit jacket hanging from his arm. "Make sure you're in my office by ten o'clock tomorrow morning."

He takes a step forward towards the elevator but stopped immediately and turns around. "Don't be late Anastasis."

I swallow hard, nodding my head. Closing the door, I lean on it trying to get myself together.

~.~.~

The next day...

I get out of the cab at Madison Square Park, which is only a short walk to the building that houses Grey Entertainment. I sigh at the positively gorgeous weather. The days were getting warmer as winter moves into spring.

I hurry into the beautiful high-rise building and hastily dig out my security pass so I can get through the turnstile that leads to the elevators. Christian sent along the pass this morning with Gail so I could get through without too much hassle. The security man takes it and proceeds to press buttons on his computer. I wish he would hurry up before I chicken out and just leave.

Thankfully, I had no problems.

I check my watch when I get in the crowded elevator and then shuffle toward the back as even more people pushed in. It was five minutes to ten, and I hated being late. Not that I was, at least not yet, but I am one of those people who is always early. Being late made me twitchy, and coming this close to the wire is making me anxious. I might be homeless, but I'm not unprofessional.

I had no reason for why I was hell bent on obeying Christian's commands. It wasn't like he'd have my head if I were late. But still…There was something in his voice that had made me wary of antagonizing him. If I was honest, I was eager to know why he asked me to meet him here.

Gail had rushed me through the shower and then dressed me as though I were a child with no clue what to wear. After choosing black jeans that hug my every curve, she picked out a cute white blouse from the bag of clothes she'd brought this morning.

It has been a day since Jacob and I moved into Christian's apartment and I was truly grateful for his acceptance of Jacob. Gail and I hit it off immediately after meeting; she is ten yeards older then me with long blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes and the kindest heart. At thirty one she is the closes to a friend I've had in a long time.

Gail fluffed and dried my long hair and curled some of the layers so the result was a messier wild look. _Gail swore that hair like mine drove men wild_. I wasn't sure I wanted to drive Christian to anything. Sure, he was sexy and made me want to touch him all over, but we barely knew each other I wasn't even sure he liked me like that.

At exactly 9:59, I escape the elevator and hurry into the reception sitting area of Grey Entertainment. Elizabeth, the receptionist, smiles and greets me when she see me coming. I didn't have time to ponder if I was the crazy one for agreeing to all of this. I had one minute to get into Christian's office.

"I'm supposed to meet Christian at 10," Finally, I said breathlessly.

"I'll let him know you're here," Elizabeth says as she picks up the phone.

I turned away, unsure of whether he would come get me or if I would go in.

"You can go in," Elizabeth called.

I quickly turn and then nod, taking a deep breath. I head down the hallway to the end where Christian's spacious corner office was located. Pausing at the doorway, I stare down at my sexy heels Gail had suggested I wear, I could barely walk in.

Suddenly I felt like the world's biggest idiot. How can I honestly believe a man like Christian would actually want to help me without expecting anything else? Just looking around I know I don't belong here. My heart breaks a little bit knowing he'd never be mine.

I was just about to turn around and go back to the elevator as fast as these heels would take me when the door swing open wide and Christian standing there staring at me intently.

"Ana, where are you going did you change your mind?" he asked.

I flush with guilt, hoping like hell he couldn't read my thoughts. The guilt was probably obviously to read on my face.

"I'm here," I said bravely, notching up my chin to stare back at him.

Stepping back, he gestures for me to pass. "Come in."

I suck in a breath as I enter the lion's den.

I study Christian's office with keen interest. It screams classy and expensive. Rich mahogany wood and polished marble floors that were partially covered with an elegant rug. The furniture was dark leather with an antique, old world look. Paintings adorned three walls.. Like his penthouse. while the last wall was all built-in bookcases filled with an eclectic mixture of wonderful books.

I loved to read, I would often borrow books from Father Gabriel; he was a big fan of Shakespeare and I'd grown to enjoy the books as well. The last book I read was Romeo and Juliet. Just looking at all the books I knew Christian and I had a lot in common.

"You look nervous," Christian said, breaking into my thoughts. "Relax, would you like a drink?"

Shaking my head, he motions for me to have a seat in front of his desk. He pulls the chair out and waits for me to sit before going around his desk to take his seat across from me. For a long moment, he stares at me until the heat crawls up my neck and to my cheeks. He didn't simply look at me. He made me feel devoured by his gaze.

"You wanted to see me," I said in a low voice.

The corner of his mouth crooked upward. "Right to the point aren't you darling."

I shyly smile back.

"I want you to come work for me."

Of all the things I thought he might say that was not one of them. I stared in astonishment at him trying to process the fact that he'd just offered me a job. Good God, I'd been well on my way to making a giant ass of myself. My cheeks tighten in humiliation... Did I really think he would say something different?

"I can find a job on my own," I said. "I don't need you to do me any favors."

He makes a dismissive gesture with his hand and the sound of impatience erupts from his throat.

"Stop it Ana; I am not doing you any favors, a position just recently open. If anyone is doing any favors, it will be you by helping me out."

As I flush, I drop my gaze briefly. I knew he was just saying what I wanted to hear. I am, most definitely not, educated well enough to have a job anywhere is this building.

"I know you want to repay all I have done for you and this is the way you can do that."

He leans back, staring intently at me as he waits for my response.

"What exactly is the job you're offering me?"

"You'd be my personal assistant."

Just the way he said the words make the hairs on my arm stand up. The emphasis on personal was not to be mistaken.

"Christian why would you want me to be your assistant, I bet you can find someone better, more qualified?"

"Actually Ana, I don't think I can find anyone else better for the job than you." He says as he smiles.

How can I believe that when I know nothing about his business or the things he needs? Is he playing with me? Finding it fun to play around with a girl like me who knows nothing.

"Don't toy with me Christian. Something else is going on here. Why do you want me to come to work for you?"

His upper lip worked up and down and his nostrils flared as he stares from across the desk.

"Because…I want you, Ana."

Silence shrouds the room. It's suffocating except for the loud pulse in my ears.

"I d-don't understand."

He smiled a very naughty smile. "Oh, I think you do."

My stomach flipped and butterflies swarmed my chest and tickled my throat. This wasn't happening. It has to be a dream.

"What you are suggesting just isn't possible," I said. "If I work for you…We can't…"

"Can't we?" he asked mockingly. He leaned farther back in his chair, indolent and confident as he turns to the side to stretch his long legs. "The pay is excellent. You'd have enough to get a place for you and Jacob."

I fidget in my chair and twist my hands together.

"How can I say no when you put it like that," I confessed.

My heart was about to beat out of my chest. I know there is more to this than words. There is a wealth of meaning in those green eyes. I feel hunted. Stalked.

"Well do I get an answered?" he asks in a husky voice.

"Y-yes," I croaked.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I will work for you."

Christian's face lights up and he slowly stands making his way toward the bookcase.

"Come here, Ana."

As I rise, my legs shake and I rub my hands down my jeans in an attempt to steady myself. I then I take that first step, walking around the edge of his desk to where he is standing by the built-in bookcase.

He reaches for my hand; once his fingers are entwined with mine, he pulls me closer. Landing awkwardly in his arms, he pulls me even tighter so I am nestled against his chest and tucked into his side. With his free hand, he runs his fingers through my hair, twisting the strands around his knuckles while holding on to my other hand.

My cheeks heat up and part of me wants to get up and slap him for being so forward, but the other half of me is loving the feeling of him being so close. His delicious smell; body wash or cologne? All I knew it was fantastic and I can't get enough. My body reacts to this man in a way it never has before. No man has ever interested me the way Christian does. At 20, I'm still a virgin and I'm very proud of it.

Christian slowly raises his hand up to my chin, our eyes meeting. I bite my lip in anticipation of what I know will come next. Until the door opens to an infuriated blonde.

The horror and pain on her face prompt me step away from Christian. I reach for the wall trying to hold myself up after being so close to Christian I was left shaking. She steps into the office, closing the door behind her. I begin to walk towards the door, but was stopped by Christian touching the nape of my neck bringing me to a halt.

"Brianna," Her name leaving Christian's lips actually makes me jealous. "I'm busy right now, give me five minutes and I will be right with you."

Her eyes, fuming with anger, never leave. "Christian!" She stomps her foot in a very childish way.

"Brianna don't." He demanded.

She turns to the door and rushes out, closing the door very loudly, making me jump. Why does it feel like I am the mistress who has just been caught tasting the forbidden fruit?

"I should go," I whisper trying not to make everything more awkward than it already was.

"Wait, don't. We're not done talking." He moved to his desk retrieving a folder. "Here," he handed it to me.

Slowly retrieving it, I arched an eyebrow "What is this?"

"It's a contract read it. Sign it; I'd love for you to start tomorrow."

~.~.~

My head was spinning with everything that just happened. The whole job offer. The almost kiss AGAIN. The very angry woman waiting to chew his head off. How can I possibly get involved in all of this? Yeah, he helps me out a lot, I owe it to him to try to repay him for everything, but being this close to him, can I handle it? I am in no place to fall for anyone, especially someone who is apparently attached to someone else. I need to work on myself before I can begin to think about a relationship not that Christian would want anything like that with me.

Instead of taking a taxi back to the apartment I had the driver drop me off downtown There was a small park that wasn't often crowded due to its bad reputation.

The contract was stuffed into my new bag Gail gave me when I mentioned to her I never had one before. I clutched it tighter against my side as I make my way to an empty bench farthest from the playground ensuring me some measure of privacy. Not that anyone cares about me or what I'm doing. It's still pretty early and no one actually came here until the sun went down. A tall brunette and a boy with spiked hair walked passed me. They sit a few benches away from me and within minutes they were making out. I roll my eyes and try to ignore how gross they were acting.

I take out the folder and open so I can pull the pages out. My eyes widened as I read further. I turn the pages automatically until I read the last page. I assured myself it was a mistake; it had to be. The amount of zeros almost gave me a heart attack. I giggle, jumping up and down on the bench, getting the annoying couples attention for a second before they go back to it.

I covered my mouth and screamed into my hand, maybe things will finally work out for me. I went back to the beginning to reread it again.

There were requirements that required me to make myself available to him at all times. I was to travel with him, be at his disposal. My work hours were what he made them, and my time belonged exclusively to him within those hours.

Good God, what did I get myself into?

He wanted me at his beck and call in the office and on any business trips taken. He took it a step further because my time away from the office was his as well, if he needed me, I would have to drop whatever I was doing and manage whatever he send my way.

I needed a minute to think all this through. Can I really do this? I'm not sure I would be any good. What if I couldn't do all that he needed? I was scared to agree to this and end up disappointing him. I pushed the papers back into the folder and into my bag. I need a drink, a very big one, to figure all of this out and I know exactly where to go. I stand up trying to fight the urge. How bad could one drink really be? I can definitely stop after one; I try really hard to convince myself... leaving the park before I could really think it through.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I stand and stare at the glimmering neon green sign that read 'Green Scorpion'. If I take two steps forward I would be inside. A drink could be in my hand in less than a minute. It has been almost six months since my last drink. However, I just couldn't make myself move in order to take two steps inside. After a few minutes, I stop listening to my brain, turning off everything telling me to turn around and leave.

"Ana, is it really you?" Josie the bartender asked as I climb onto a bar stool. "What can I get for you darling?"

"She'll take a beer." My head slowly spun around to see who was talking. The tattoo on his arm catches my attention first, there was only one person I knew who had a tattoo like that. The dragon tattoo covers his right arm; it is red and black and amazing.

"Hunter." His name leaving mouth slowly.

Our eyes meet, without blinking once, we stare at each other.

"Ana, it's good to see you." Hunter said, taking a sip of his drink. "Where have you been its been.. What.. Six months?"

"That sounds about right," I roll my eyes.

"Where were you? He asks, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Why do you care if I recall you cheated on me?" Shaking my head as I ask him.

I reach for my cold mug of beer and down as much as I can, trying to take the pain of seeing him. Hunter closes his eyes for an instant and touches his chest close to his heart with his left hand at the harsh words.

"I still have it you know." Pulling the collar of his shirt exposing his chest where I know my name is tattooed on him.

"You should really consider getting it removed.." Grabbing my cup, I move to the next bar stool trying to keep my distance from him.

"How can I? You were my first love Ana."

I laughed not just a simple laugh, a full belly very unlady like laugh. "Yeah, right." Turning my back to him I hope he gets the hint and leaves me alone. The bar is loud and hectic, and full of soon to be graduates out to party. Josie said she would join me as soon as the next bartender clocks in for his shift. She's in the mood to catch up and promises to buy the next round of drinks for us. As I down my fifth, I know this is not a good idea. On top of not eating anything other than breakfast, I know my stomach can't take much more.

"So will you ever forgive me?" Hunter shouts at me over the noise.

I wanted to say no that I'd never be able to, but I'd be lying if I did. It has been six months since it all went down. I was different… or I really wanted to think I was. He'd been someone important to me, someone I cared for and maybe even loved. However, the moment I found him in bed with his coworker things became extremely difficult for me. Not that I could see us having a future or anything, due to the fact he didn't know I was homeless or who I really was. I never let him know and he didn't ask.

" I have Hunter, I'm over what happened if that's what you want to hear."

"I'm so glad to hear that, I've missed you Ana," Hunter says, standing up and putting his arm around my waist to pull me close.

I place my hand on his chest, pushing him back an inch. " Just because I'm over it doesn't mean I have forgotten."

"It was so good between us. I know I messed up, but I've learned," he whispers in my ear.

"Another beer?" He asks, looking at my empty cup.

I shake my head, "What time is it?"

"A little bit after midnight," Josie says "We should do shots." Clapping her hands she reaches for a bottle of clear liquid. Her red hair was now up into a ponytail and her very tight, very revealing shirt exposing her belly button ring.

"No I better go." I try standing up, but the whole room is spinning.

"Come one Ana I haven't seen you in forever, we need to catch up, it's still pretty early." Josie said giving me sad puppy eyes.

How can I tell her this is part of my past? Something I was trying so hard to forget it.

"Here, let me help you," Hunter says, grabbing my arm and throwing it around his neck.

"No you don't have-"

"Shh.. Relax, I got this."

I start feeling nauseous, my head is spinning uncomfortably, and I'm a little unsteady on my feet. More unsteady than usual."Maybe another night Josie." That seems to make her happy, making her smile. My vision is affected, and I'm really seeing double of everything. I think I'm going to be sick. Why did I let myself get this messed up?

"Ana are you okay?" Hunter asks.

"I think I've just had a bit too much to drink." I smile weakly at him.

"Me too," He murmurs, and his dark eyes are on me making me very uncomfortable. "Come on, I'll take you home." Walking outside Hunter, hails a taxi and we climb in.

"Where to?" The driver asks.

"157 West." I slur at him.

The driver pulls up to the curb and Hunter looks like his eyes might pop out."Wow, you live here?" Pushing back his hair to focus his eyes on the building.

I nod. Well, for right now I think to myself. He opens the door, helping me out and paying the cab driver. We walk to the front door of the building and I press the button to call the elevator; reaching for the wall to steady myself.

"I'll be okay from here," I tell him, but he doesn't leave.

I step into the elevator and he follows. I close my eyes and lean against the wall. When I slowly open them, Hunter is only inches away from me. "You're so beautiful Ana."

His lips move to touch mine; however, I move my face, making him kiss my cheek. I quickly move away. When the doors open to the penthouse Hunter walks behind me eyeing the apartment.

"Ana?" Jacob asks, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Hey buddy." I giggle half embarrassed.

"Jacob go back to your room," A husky voice says making me look up.

Christian is standing only a few feet away with his arms crossed. He looks very delicious. The look in his eyes tells me he's not very happy. I swallow hard, trying not to puke. I slowly take a step forward attempting not to trip. Christian's eyes never look away from me.

"Ana.. I should go," Hunter says reminds me he's still behind me.

I nod and turn my head to look at him "Thanks for bringing me home Hunter."

He smiles biting his lip, "No problem Ana, I hope to see you soon again." As he steps into the elevator I catch him winking at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello, I hope you all enjoy this chapter:).. Please review I love to hear what you all think..

**Chapter 8**

I wake up, and my head is throbbing; touching my hand to my forehead, groaning and squinting at the light peeking through the curtains. I sit up straight and let out a yawn while rubbing my eyes. I have a terrible headache; it's as if someone has smacked me in the head. I look around and see the glass of red liquid and two Advil sitting on the bedside table. The jeans and shirt I wore yesterday lay on the couch. Wait when did I change? Oh god, what did I do? Everything comes back in a flash, the bar, the taxi ride, Hunter, Christian standing in front of me with angry eyes.

My gaze shifted sideways, hoping I was alone in the room. I'm thankful when I see no one is in the room. Stepping out of bed, my feet touch the cold floor and I slowly walk towards the door hoping Christian isn't here. However, I come to a halt when I see myself in the floor length mirror. I was wearing one of the pajama sets Paige had gotten for me. Who changed my clothes? Oh, god…No... Christian? My face turns scarlet red at the thought.

I prepare myself for the awkwardness of seeing Christian. What happened last night? I can't remember, but maybe that is a good thing. However, that didn't stop me from flushing hot when Christian looked up from his chair where he sat on the living room couch. He puts down the newspaper, and I can feel his eyes on me as I walked around heading to the kitchen.

Great my bad luck.

"Ana," He says as he stands up and comes behind me.

"Hey, Christian." I avoid meeting his eyes as I grabbed a cup, pouring coffee into it.

"We should talk about... You know last night."

Holding up my hand to stop him. "No, we shouldn't. I'm so embarrassed."

"Yeah, but-" He steps forward and his chest touches my hand.

"I can't remember much," I say as I yanked my hand away; taking a step back I fold my arms across my chest. My stomach hurt at the thought of last night. "Did you put me to bed?"

"Yes I did after you threw up. You don't remember that?"

I shake my head, "Did you change my clothes?"

Christian nods. I move a step back trying to keep much-needed distance. "Oh god... Did we?"

"No Ana we didn't. You had puke all over you; I couldn't let you go to bed dirty."

I mentally relax I'd hate if my first time were that way. "I'm sorry; things got out of control last night."

"Is that your boyfriend Ana?" His eyebrows draw together as he's obviously irritated.

"Wait. What? Who?" I ask a bit confused.

"Hunter."

How did he know his name? Shit! Now I have to tell him about Hunter, and it was all my fault for agreeing to let him bring me home.

"Look, Christian. I appreciate you helping Jacob and me."

He interrupts me saying, "It's a simple question; Ana is he or isn't he?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend, part of my past that I'm trying to forget."

"So that's what you do with ex-boyfriends get wasted and stay out all night?" He asks, frustrating me.

"NO...I needed a drink, and I didn't know he would be there. It was a fucking mistake." I inhaled and exhaled trying to calm down. "Sorry. I know this isn't my home so if you want we'll leave right now." Picking up the pace, I walk away from him rushing to the bedroom to collect the few things I own and leave right now.

"Ana wait..." He called after me.

Picking up my old worn out jeans and running shoes, I walk into the bathroom stopping for a minute to look at myself on the mirror my eyes are red and puffy from crying. The door was closed keeping Christian out.

"Ana open the fucking door." He shouts, "We need to talk. I know... I know about your drinking problem."

Oh god! I begged for the ground to swallow me. How did he know? No one knew except... Jacob. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I dress quickly. I abruptly open the door and find him standing right outside. Walking past him, I reach for my black hoodie.

"Thanks for everything Christian, but I think is best if I leave," I say trying to walk past him keeping my eyes to the floor.

"Goddamn it Ana, listen to me for a fucking minute." Grabbing me by the waist, he pulls me close to him, so our faces are only inches apart. My heart starts to beat fast like it wants to come out of my chest.

"I want to help you, can you not see that?" His lips crashed into mine, closing my eyes I kiss him back opening my mouth, and our tongues meet. Soon the kiss turns hot and heavy. My hands go to his head, pulling him closer to me. That is until the phone in his pocket begins to ring.

Pulling away Christian tries hard to catch his breath, looking at the screen of his phone. "I have to go Ana, but I expect to see you later at work."

"Christian I don't think-"

"Stop I wish I didn't have to leave right now, but something came up and I need to deal with it. I will see you later, and we'll talk more about all of this I promise."

I nod. "Fine."

"Take the rest of the morning off and I'll see you after lunch."

Without saying another word, Christian walks out of the room leaving me to touch my lips remembering how soft his are.

After a long much-needed shower, I get dressed when I find myself answering the door to a tall man with light brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey send me to pick you up." He said

"Okay and you are?" I ask but trying not to sound so rude.

"You can call me Taylor, should we get going?"

I nod and close the door behind me.

~.~.~

The rest of the day was a complete blur. As soon as I arrived at Collins Enterprises I was sent to human resources spending an hour filling out paperwork and going over benefits and salary. The amount of money offered as Christian's personal assistant made my head spin.

Never imagining he'd pay me much of anything considering my lack of qualifications. I'm not even certain how this was going to work out, especially after what had happened last night and this morning. He knows so much about me, and I barely know anything about him. I can't deny I have feelings for him. Who wouldn't? He's pretty amazing. Maybe working here wasn't the best choice, but it made me feel good knowing I wouldn't completely be dependent on him to provide anything for me. I know I need to save as much as possible for the day when Christian no longer cares to help me. After last night, I would be thankful if he weren't done with me sooner. I wasn't stupid to believe that things could truly work out for me this time.

It'd be easier for me to sneak out of the apartment one night and never come back. I couldn't do that to Jacob though. I couldn't take this from him, and I would never forgive myself if I did. The only way I can really see this working out was for me to save as much as possible, maybe learn a thing or too. It would give me experience and look good on my resume. It would ease the way for me to find another job. Whatever job that would be.

I reminded myself often that this situation with Christian wouldn't be long-term. I did so in order to numb myself to the inevitable, read to accept it coming to an end. I wasn't a teenager anymore. It is time to grow the hell up and be an adult. If that means a nine to five job, so be it.

After sitting in human resources, I was whisked into a car. The car came to a stop at a clinic several blocks away. I look out the window and begin to panic. Why was I here? Taylor steps out of the car, coming around to open my door.

"Taylor why are we here?" I ask trying to hold myself together.

"Mr. Grey just needs to know your healthy Miss Steele."

"Do I look like I am not?"

He cleared his throat trying not to show how uncomfortable he was "Miss Steele-"

"Please stop calling me that... Just call me Ana."

"Fine. Ana you've been out on the street for too long he just wants to make sure you're okay."

Slowly I slide out of the car. "Fine"

Taylor opens the door to the building waiting for me to enter. Rushing me into a room; no waiting and no paperwork for that matter, that is something I find odd. I peed in a cup, had blood drawn and answered a few questions from the doctor. By the time I finished with the doctor's visit, I was weary and emotionally drained from the stress of the day. Taylor pulled the car to the front of the building. Reaching for the handle, I am thankful it had been a long day and I really can't wait to go to bed. However, before I could open the door, he stopped me.

"Miss Steele... I mean Ana this is for you." Taylor stops me and hands me a beautiful white box with a small red bow. "Also, Mr. Grey would like to invite you for dinner tonight. I will collect you at eight."

"Thanks, Taylor."

Stepping out of the car, I feel very overwhelmed that Christian was taking over my life. Sliding into every single aspect of my life. He already occupies my every thought. My time. Even my body reacted in a way I don't understand. A light shiver runs over my skin as I ride the elevator up to the apartment. Wondering what time it was as I need some time to think. I needed quiet, a moment to soak in all that occurred today. I ponder just how much my life was going to change. It excited me and scared me to death equally.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I know this is a short chapter, but I really wanted to update since its been a few days since I last did. I hope you still enjoy it and please review:)

**Chapter 9**

**Christian's POV**

I stand silently in the shadows of the opulent lobby with my hands shoved into the pockets of my black dress pants. I have one shoulder propped against the frame of a large window facing the street so I wouldn't miss Ana walking into the hotel. The New York Palace is known for having the best, classiest restaurant. However, the real reason I enjoy it as much as I do is the fact that they have a private dining room. What Ana and I need to discuss requires the need for privacy. My whole body is tense. I quickly scan the sidewalk one more time before I reach for my phone and finally give in and call Taylor.

Where in the hell is she? It's five after eight.

I frown, ready to scream at Taylor. I slowly take a deep breath and release it trying to relax. Maybe she didn't like the gift I sent her, I think to myself. What wasn't to like about it? It caught my eyes the moment Cece showed it to me. It was simple but elegant; knee length and light blue, which I know will go perfectly with her eyes. A beautiful dress. I licked my lips at the thought of Ana wearing it, then I spot her. She gets out of the car wearing the beautiful dress, making my heart skip a beat. I moved away from the window trying to look less annoyed at her being so late.

I had to bite back a groan of frustration as I think about the first time I saw Ana. Her blue eyes laden with sadness and too big for her tiny face. Brown tendrils of silky hair escape from her ponytail as her little body moved gracefully from table to table pretending to be happy. But I know better, as If I could read her soul. Maybe because it's as dark as mine. The party was awful, but then again, I hated my birthday and hated surprise parties even more. Brianna had tricked me into showing up to the hotel where the party was being held. However, now I was somewhat thankful to her because if I'd ditched the party who knows where Ana would be right now. Her innocence and vulnerability caught me by surprise. I don't know much about her, but the few things I do know make me want to get closer, learn her biggest fears and desires. I adjusted my pants at the very sudden feeling of tightness.

What in the hell is it about this particular woman that makes me so edgy and restless?

I had fucked women who were attractive, sophisticated, and nowhere near as complicated as her, but she touched a side of me, I didn't know I had. I'm not much of a dater, preferring to spend my time working than attending functions, but there are times when my hand isn't enough. I have had certain female acquaintances for those occasions. Women who give me the control I need and must have in the bedroom without a lot of demands or questions. Damn it! That has been enough for me until I meet Ana.

Will she ever give me a chance? Did Hunter mean more to her that she cares to share with me? I nearly growl at the thought of another man putting his hands on Ana's delectable body. The thought of another man touching my woman makes me crazy.

Chill out asshole, she isn't yours. Get it together. My subconscious screams at me.

I shake my head surprised at my own behavior. Yeah... I liked control, actually needed control, but I'd never wanted one woman in particular EVER. Now I can't think of anything else but the pretty brunette who is walking towards the entrance. The doorman opened the door and she shyly smiled as she thanked him. When her eyes caught mine standing a few feet away from her, her smile got bigger.

Wow.. She is truly beautiful.

"Ana, you're late," I scowl.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep and woke up with just enough time to get ready."

"It's fine, come on." Placing my hand on the nape of her back, I guide her to the restaurant.

Walking into the hotel restaurant the Hostess greet us, "Mr. Grey it's pleasure to see you again, please follow me."

We're led to the back of the restaurant where the private room is. "Your waiter should be with you shortly." With that, she turns and out the door she goes.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Ana's eyes go wide as she looks around the room.

"I thought you'd like it," I softly whisper, "You look beautiful," I add.

"Thank you. I mean thank you for the dress, it's beautiful." Her cheeks turn a light pink color and I hold back my smile.

The waiter walks into the room, interrupting our moment. Before he can say anything, I order. "We'll have a bottle of Bodegas Dios Baco Sherry and the steak, mashed potatoes and garden veggies. No rush."

Taking a last look at Ana he nods, smiling at her. I want to get up and smack him around. Fuck, why am I so irritated? I clear my throat which gets his attention. Turning red from embarrassment, he finally walks out of the room. When he's out of ear shot, I begin to speak again.

"I want to finish our conversation from this morning," I say.

"Christian, I really don't think we should talk about my past," Ana answers while looking down at her hands.

"I want to understand Ana. I want to help you."

"It was a mistake Christian," she says.

"What was a mistake?" I say louder than I wanted.

"The kiss."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please don't hate me. With that said enjoy;).. Also I know I write short chapters, but this way I can post more often. Hope you all understand.**

**Chapter 10**

Christian is so damn beautiful he takes my breath away. Just looking at him makes my heart skip a beat. When I finally arrived at the hotel, he was standing in the beautiful opulent lobby, waiting for me. One look at him in his three piece suit made my knees go weak. The appreciation in his eyes and the smile on his face told me I didn't look so bad either. The beautiful blue dress Christian had gifted me was to die for. It hugged my curves in all the right ways, making me feel beautiful for the first time in a long time.

"Ana, you're late," He scowls.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep and woke up with just enough time to get ready." I try to justify my lateness.

"It's fine, come on," He says as he walks toward me and places his hand on my lower back sending a delicious shiver up my spine.

The hostess led us to a private room at the back of the dimly lit restaurant. Christian pulls my chair out, waiting until I was seated before sitting in his own.

"Wow, this place is amazing," I say looking around the room.

"I thought you would like it," he softly whispers. "You look beautiful," he adds.

"Thank you. I mean, thank you for the dress, it's beautiful," I say feeling my cheeks turn red.

The waiter walks into the room, interrupting our moment. Before he can say anything, Christian orders without even asking me what I want. "We'll have a bottle of Bodegas Dios Baco Sherry and the steak, mashed potatoes and garden veggies. No rush."

No rush? I feel my hands shaking a little.

The waiter smiles at me, and without thinking I smile back trying to be nice. Until I realize he's staring at my boobs. I can see how irritated Christian is and I am thankful when the waiter leaves before Christian kills him. When he's out of earshot, Christian begins speaking again.

"I want to finish our conversation from this morning," He says.

"Christian, I really don't think we should talk about my past," I answered while looking down at my hands.

"I want to understand Ana. I want to help you," Christian says.

It was a mistake Christian," I say rrying to convince both of us.

"What was a mistake?" He asks very loudly.

"The kiss." I look away trying not to make eye contact with him. "We shouldn't have, I work for you now. I don't want to give you the wrong impression."

"Ana-"

"No, Christian let me finish, please." He nods even though I know he doesn't agree with this. I can see it in his eyes. "My past is dark and I have a lot of issues and you can totally do so much better than me. If you're smart, you'll stay away from me."

"What if I don't want to stay away?" Christian asks, moving his chair closer to me.

Forcing myself, I push the words out, "Then I'll leave and you'll never see me again."

"How can you say that when we both know you feel the same way I do?" He touches my hand softly as he speaks.

I move it away trying to keep my distance. "You don't know me. Trust me, you won't feel the same way if you know my deepest secrets."

"Let me be the one to decide that," He pleads.

Before I can answer we're interrupted by the arrival of our food. It smells delicious, but I can't make myself eat. Not when everything Christian just said is running through my head.

"More wine Mr. Grey?" The blonde waitress smiles as she moves very close to him, tilting the bottle.

I wonder where the waiter who couldn't take his eyes off me went? I think I liked him better.

"No. Please take it away and bring sparkling water," he demands while looking at me. "I'm so sorry Ana, I forgot. Oh god, you must think I'm an asshole?"

"No. No you can drink it doesn't bother me." Trying to assure him everything is alright.

I really want to know what Jacob has told him. He doesn't know much, but he loves to talk and sometimes he likes to say more than he should. He doesn't do it to hurt me. I know he loves me dearly, but I really wish he hadn't said anything to Christian. Building up courage, I take a sip of my water, before telling him what I know he wants to hear.

"A year ago...Jacob got really sick and I couldn't find a job to pay for his medicine. One night a friend told me about this bar looking for waitresses for a special event. She told me she could help me get the job. She promised it'd be enough money for everything Jacob needed. Without thinking it twice, I rushed to the bar and surely I got the job." I stop, taking a deep breath.

"Slow down Ana you're pale."

Tears leave my eyes and that's all Christian needs to close the space between us.

"I can't. I can't." I'm shaking now.

"Let's get out of here, you can't be here right now." He holds out his hand for me to take.

I place my shaky hand in his and stand up. "Ana you don't have to tell me anything you're not ready to talk about; but I want you to know I am here if you need me."

Giving him a sincere and thankful smile, I say "Thank you."

~.~.~

The valet hands Christian his keys and I try very hard to take my eyes away from the beautiful black and dark blue fancy car.

"Wow."

"I know, it's beautiful isn't it." A deep, husky laugh leaves his mouth and I can't stop myself from joining him.

For a short moment, I forget about the conversation we just had and the one we'll soon be finishing.

"What kind of car is it?" I ask pushing my thoughts away.

"Lamborghini Aventador." He answers opening the door for me to climb in.

"Wait, how many of this do you have?" I ask before he shuts the door.

"Two."

Wow. What it must be like to be able to buy any car you want or anything you want. I giggle as I run my hand over the leather interior.. It's smooth and it smells new.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he fastens his seat belt.

"My place."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have decided to only update once a week from now on, as everyone would like longer chapters:) So I will be updating every Tuesday. Hope you're all having an awesome day and please review.**

**Chapter 11**

Looking out the window, I try hard gathering my thoughts. Could I really let Christian in and allow him to see the real me? The girl who is truly scared and wants nothing else than to know what truly happened that awful night? Could I trust he will react normal to what I know can break this special bond between us. I know he's different, but a part of me is scared this is all just a phase you know, helping the homeless girl phase.

"I would love to know what you're thinking right now," Christian asks while never taking his eyes off the road.

I sucked in a deep breath, trying to squelch my panic, but I just couldn't. "You really don't want to know, please trust me when I say that."

Pulling up to the building, Christian heads to the underground parking garage. When he turns the car off I raise my head and my fear-filled gaze meets his angry eyes with surprise. He was angry. At me? Or at the need to keep this to myself? I wasn't sure. Without saying a word to me, he gets out and comes around to open my door. When I get out of the car, he takes my hand, pulling me closer to him, whispering in my ear.

"I won't make you tell me, but one day when you're ready you will," He said in a husky voice as he kisses my temple.

I consider his words. Will I ever be able to tell anyone? Will I ever want to? Just thinking about it gives me hives. I scratch my arm and notice the red bumps forming. Great this is just what I need... give myself a rash.

Christian takes a deep breath and tightens his arms around my waist and places his hand along my back to sooth me. It feels so good and so right to be in his arms. My heart beats faster at his alluring scent. He smells like mint. Like heaven. Well, what I assume heaven smells like. A warm sigh leaves his mouth, making a string of my hair flutter. Christian makes me feel like nothing else matters. No problem was too big or too scary when I was in his arms. Slowly pulling away from his embrace I come back to the real world. Where nothing was okay.

"Maybe one day," I say but not sure if I mean it.

Christian nods accepting that answer for now. "Come on let's go upstairs."

~.~.~

Taking a seat on the very comfortable, very expensive couch, I look around the room as if it was my first time seeing it. Would I ever get used to this? Should I get used to seeing all of this, that's the million dollar question. I shake my head, knowing the answer.

A few minutes later Christian walks into the room holding two glasses of lemonade. "Thank you," I say taking mine. "Can I ask you something?" I ask trying not to sound like an idiot.

"You can ask me anything Ana."

"What do you really do? I know you have this big company, but what is it all about?" I ask.

Slowly placing his cup down on the coffee table, Christian smiles at me before answering. "I develop games."

"Games?" I ask shocked and a bit curious.

"Well, not so much anymore, but that's how my company got started." Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, he scrolls through it before placing it on the table. "When I was 19. I met a man name Carrick, he was a regular helper at the shelter I often stayed at." Christian stopped talking at the noise coming from the table, his cell phone buzzing. Without caring to check who's calling, he continues " He'd always look for me whenever he was there and we'd talk about everything you can possibly think. One night I arrived late and I was left without a place for the night, he saw me standing outside.. He took me to his house that night."

"Wow, so he helped you with your company?"

"Somewhat let me finish," He says. I nod and stay quiet.

"One night after visiting their home for the third time Carrick asked about my dreams. At first I didn't know what to say, What kind of dreams could I have knowing I was always going to be homeless? That night Carrick's wife, Grace, offered me to move in with them. Which I declined." He rolls his eyes at me at how much in common we have. " I didn't see him for a few weeks after that."

"Oh my god, so what happened," I ask at the edge of my seat.

"To make a long story short, I got into a street fight and that's when I knew I wanted more than the life I had. The next time I saw him, I accepted his offer. During my free time when I attended school, I would spend hours on my computer. I knew I wanted to do something with developing software and that's when my first game idea came to me."

The ringing continues annoying me, why won't he answer his phone? "You should get that maybe it's important."

"No, it can wait till later. So what was I saying?.. Oh yeah, the name is Red Passenger."

"Wait, no way you made that?" I shout, but immediately place my hand on my mouth, " Sorry, Jacob has told me things about it, we've seen it at the mall." I add.

The sound of his beautiful soft laugh, makes my heart skip a beat and all I want to do is reach over and kiss his soft lips.

"So you do know about it," He says.

I nod and giggle.

"I love it when you giggle." Christian touches my chin and runs his thumb on my sensitive skin.

Our eyes meet for a second before I move my face away from his touch, "I should get going its getting late. My boss will kill me if I am late for work tomorrow."

"If I might say, I think he'll let it slip this one time."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I know it's not Tuesday, but I couldn't wait to post this chapter.. I hope you enjoy it. I will still be posting again on Tuesday as promised.

**Chapter 12**

Stretching from a refreshing night of sleep, I gradually untangle myself from the sheets, knowing that if I want to make it to work in time I better get up now. It was my first official day as Christian Greys assistant. Just thinking of him makes me smile. I still didn't know much about him or the job, or if I'll ever be adept at it, when I don't know what I am required to do? Finally standing up from the bed, I make my way to the bathroom where the beautiful egg shape bathtub is. I mentally remind myself to use it tonight. I truly believe I will need it after not knowing what will transpire today.

Reaching for the handle, I let the water warm up while I undress. The entire conversation Christian and I had last night keeps running through my mind. I never imagined my life would improve for the better just from working that party. A blur of emotions whirl through me; relief, happiness, stability. However, what I feel most is being safe. At long last, I take a minute to see what life is truly about without having to watch my back every second of the day and not stressing over the easily overlooked details like where will I sleep? When will I get to eat again, or sleeping with one eye open from fear of getting hurt. On the off chance this didn't work out what would become of me? I can't go back to that EVER.

Rinsing my hair one last time, I venture out of the shower; towel dry my hair and leave the bathroom in search of something to wear. I don't have much, but I'd make a mental note to buy new clothes with my first paycheck. It is weird knowing I'll be able to afford new thing, things of my own. No matter how weird, it excited me at the same time. Choosing the white blouse Christian gave me the first night we met, I pair it with my skinny black Jeans. I know it's nothing fancy, but I don't have many choices.

Blow drying my hair; I run my fingers through it giving it a messy- sexy look. I apply some lip-gloss and pinch my cheeks to get some color in them. I know I'll have to invest in makeup, but for now this will do. Looking at myself on the mirror, I give my hair a last minute touch-up before leaving. I need to leave in 10 minutes if I want to make it on time. As much as I tell Christian I'll be okay to get to work on my own, he continued to argue with me until I agreed to having Taylor pick me up. Sometimes he overwhelms me with his demands and control issues.

As I leave, I poke my head through Jacob's bedroom door, I find him snoring away. I place my hand on my mouth before my giggles wake him up. I slowly close the door and head to the lobby to wait for Taylor.

~.~.~

Thanking Taylor for the ride to work, I venture out of the SUV before he can come around to open the door for me. Taking a minute to admire the beautiful building, I take a long breath before I stroll into the extremely busy and noise building. Showing my security pass, I wait until I am allowed in. I thank the security man and race to the elevator, yelling to a woman to hold the door for me.

When I walk into the elevator, I examine this lady. Lovely blonde hair cut into a bob; tall and slim with hazel-eyes, she is very pretty. She's wearing a short black dress, but what really gets my attention are her shoes. Beautiful silver heels that match the belt wrapped around her dress.

"Thank you," I say taking a step inside.

"No problem girl!" Her accent stands out just enough to be noticed, making me wonder where she's from. "First day on the job?"

"Yes..Is it that obvious?"

She nods, giving me a warm smile. "You'll be fine. Which department are you working in?"

"Ummm... No department, I'm the new assistant for Chri….Mr. Grey."

"Oh you're Holly's replacement."

"Holly?" I ask

"She was his last assistant, she just had a baby," She says. "Well, this is my floor, but if you make it through the day, we should grab lunch sometime."

"Sure," I agree as she walks out on the 10th floor.

~.~.~

Walking into the reception area, I am welcomed by Elizabeth, "Good morning Miss Steele, Mr. Grey is waiting for you in his office."

"Good morning Elizabeth and thank you," I say as I make my way to Christian's office.

I pause, my heart beating uncontrollably and feels as if it's going to jump out of my chest. Standing still, gazing at Christian's office door, I can't make myself knock. I am so nervous.. However, I force myself eventually and knock softly.

"Come in," Christian says with a hot imposing voice giving me butterflies.

I must relax.. I must relax.. repeating this mantra, I open the door to discover Christian staring into a computer screen with reading glasses on. Swallowing hard, I close the door behind me and try pulling myself together.

"Good morning Ana, Please take a seat."

I do; I'm thankful as my legs are unstable. "Good morning Christian."

"There are a couple of things we have to discuss before I show you the office where you'll be working.."

Hold up, I get my own office? That's insane.

"I know we haven't discussed Jacob much, but I truly think we ought to consider enrolling him at school or perhaps even looking for a stable place for him to live."

Pushing the annoyance back, I try to breath before I say something I'll regret. How could he say Jacob living with me isn't stable? I know we've been homeless for a while, but I am trying my hardest now to give both of us a life worth living. I know enrolling him in school will have to happen eventually, but there was no way I will let him take Jacob away from me.

"No, Jacob stays with me no matter what.. Although, about school, I agree."

"A friend of mine works at the Chapin School, I'll see what we can do about enrolling him this semester."

"Great, thank you," I say genuinely appreciative.

"Not a problem. Jacob is an astonishing kid and if I can do something to help him I will," He says.

The silence in the room soon becomes awkward. Until Christian speaks again. "Well, we should get started, I'll show you your office and Elizabeth will help you with anything else you need." Standing up, Christian takes off his glasses and places them on the table, making me wish he'd keep them on. They look so good on him. Heading to the door, he waits for me to follow.

~.~.~.

"This is my office?" I ask attempting to contain my excitement.

"Yes, I hope you like it, if not you can change anything you want. We have an amazing office decorator and she's at your service if you want."

I shake my head, making my way inside the enormous room with huge windows and white walls. A cherry wood desk sits in the middle of the room adorned with a beautiful bouquet of lilies. A black calfskin lounge chair is placed near the window, and there is a small bookcase on the opposite wall.

"It's perfect thank you."

Christian takes a step inside the office and moves to the desk, "Well, shall we?" I nod my head and follow him. Opening a drawer, Christian pulls out a package.

"This is your iPad. I have entered my appointments; dinners, trips, meetings, etc. You'll need this to keep up with everything." Running a hand through his hair, his strong green eyes meeting my terrified ones. "Elizabeth will help you learn how to use this."

"Great, What did you say it's called?" I ask attempting not to sound doltish.

"It's an iPad, Ana." Checking his watch for the second time shortly, he puts down the iPad and opens the drawer once more. "Here, you'll also need this."

Taking the phone in my grasp, I press the touch screen and it lights up, making me giggle. I bet Christian thinks I'm childish for being this excited about simple things like this. I push it out of my head for now and focus on learning everything I can.

"I added my personal number and the office number, in case you need to talk to me. I have a meeting in a few minutes. Take a minute to look around and get yourself settled. Elizabeth will be here shortly to help you learn a few things, but I will see you later for lunch.." As he moves to leave, I call after him before he walks out.

"Christian, wait..."

"Yes, Ana?"

"Thank you for giving me this chance, I will not let you down."

The morning was spent trying to figure out this damn iPad and going through things Christian will require of me. I am making a decent attempt to listen to everything Elizabeth is saying; however, I am exhausted and could truly use a break to clear my head. My eyes catch the flowers for the 10th time and I smile. Christian purchased them for me and leaving an adorable card, wishing me a good first day. Remembering the wonderful kiss between us, I find myself daydreaming. Will it ever happen again? A part of me believes it will, yet the other wasn't sure if it's the right thing.

"Ana.. Hello Ana." Elizabeth's voice brings me back to reality.

"Sorry, What were you saying?" I ask, hoping she doesn't get irritated with me.

"You need to call Cece and arrange a suit to be delivered to Mr. Grey house for the Annual Valentines Gala." Her fingers tap the computer keyboard and she pulls up a document.

"Okay, I got it," I answer, only half truthful.

"Good, do you have any more questions?" She asks as she crosses her arms.

"No, I should be good. Thank you for being so helpful, I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem Ana, let me know if you need anything else, I'll be out there." She gestures toward the reception area.

"Thank you Elizabeth." With that, she leaves me in this enormous office by myself.

~.~.~

At 12:05, Christian knocks on my door and he stands just close enough in the doorway to be noticed quickly. His beautiful smile makes me disregard the hard morning I had. I hold a finger up to tell him I'll be ready in a second. Putting my new iPad into the drawer, I come around my desk and Christian moves aside to allow me to walk out first.

"So, where are we going?" I ask, thinking I would rather be anywhere but here at this moment.

"There is this great restaurant across the street, You'll love it."

"Sounds great," I assure him.

Calling for the elevator, Christian turns around facing me while we wait, "So, how is your first day?"

I shrug, attempting not to appear ungrateful. "It's different. I have to get used to all of this."

He nodded, "I know it's overwhelming, but it will be beneficial for you, trust me."

"I do, and I just need time. All of this is new to me." I am grateful when the elevator stops, the door opens and people move to the side to give us room, ending our conversation.

Crossing the road, we stroll into the café across from Grey Enterprises Building. My stomach protests, reminding me how hungry I am. The delectable smells make me lick my lips in anticipation. Christian leads us to a table next to a large window and he pulls the chair out, waiting for me to sit. As I thank him, he takes his seat.

"They have an amazing tomato soup, you should try it." He lets me know as we peruse the menu.

"I might just do that; the chicken and bacon wrap looks really good as well," I say until I look at the prices.

"Hey, don't stress over it, this is on me," Christian says, which makes me feel awful for not having the money to pay.

Before I can say anything else, the voice of a woman calling Christian's name stands out just enough to be noticed. I look around to see who it is. She's an older woman, possibly in her 40s, with long blonde hair and huge boobs; no doubt they are fake. Her eyes never looking away from Christian.

"Christian, I knew it was you," She says, totally disregarding me.

Standing up, Christian leans in for a hug. "Elena, what are you doing here?" Christian says as he kisses her cheek.

"Grabbing a quick lunch with an old friend," She says pulling away from their embrace.

"Elena, this is Ana Steele." Her eyes move from him so she can look me up and down.

"Pleasure to meet you," She says, faking a smile. I nod, giving her a fake smile back.

"Well, I should get back to my friend, but please promise me you'll call Brianna. She's going out of her mind since she hasn't heard from you in a few days."

Christian ignores what she just said, "It was nice seeing you Elena, take care."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hello everyone I hope you're all having an amazing day, Also would like to wish all of my Canadian followers an amazing Thanksgiving. I cannot believe all the amazing reviews and how many followers this story has. Thank you all for being so nice and following me in this amazing ride. This will be a slow chapter, but do stay tune for the next as the Annual Valentines Gala is coming up and a lot will happen, TRUST ME WHEN I SAY A LOT.. Do to that It will be a very long chapter:). So with that all said please do enjoy and review.

**Chapter 13**

**Christian's POV**

"It was nice seeing you Elena, take care," I say attempting to get her to leave. How dare she discuss Brianna when she sees that I'm with Ana? I know she did it on purpose; she'd love for me to be with her daughter. Sitting back down, I pick up my menu trying to pretend this never happened. I really should explain to Ana who Brianna is to me. I don't know if she'd understand. I know at some point I will have to, but I try to brush it off my mind for right now.

"Do you know what you're getting?" I ask hoping to change the mood.

"Yes, the bacon and chicken wrap with the tomato soup." She lets me know but never meeting my eyes.

I really wish, she'd tell me how she feels or what's going on in that head of hers. I want to be the one to take her worries away, but I can't if she won't let me.

"Are you all ready to order?" The very friendly waiter asks.

"Yes will have the bacon and chicken wrap with tomato soup." I say. Taking our order she strolls away.

"Can I ask you something?" Ana asks making me look away from my cell phone.

"Of course you can." I answered.

"Who's Brianna?"

The last thing I wanted for her to ask me, but somehow I knew it was coming. "There is a lot of me you don't know... I really can't discuss it right now." I say hoping she will let it go.

But she doesn't, "Is she your girlfriend?" Her eyes go all sad as she asks.

"No Ana, she isn't my girlfriend. "I visibly notice her relax, as the words leave my mouth.

"Well who is she then?"

"Just drop it Ana." I say hating how much of an asshole I sounded.

"No tell me," She demands.

"Fine, when I moved in with the Grey, They had two kids. Mia and Elliott, at first I didn't get along with them. They didn't like how much attention I got from their parents, so I was always alone spending my time on my computer or at the Library. That's where I meet Brianna my first year of University, She reminded me a lot of me. She was always alone and angry. One night she invited me to a club she attended, she promised me I'd love it. She's a very beautiful girl, you don't say no to a beautiful girl when she's asking you out. So I went... I really can't say much about that night due to an NDA I sign. However, we had a fling for a few months after that, but now were just friends."

Our food arrives and I am truly thankful, preferring to stop talking about Brianna. Reaching for her spoon Ana doesn't ask more questions.

"Mmm…This is pretty good." She says taking a taste of the tomato soup.

I smile, picking up my own spoon.

**Ana's POV**

After an awkward lunch with Christian I am happy to be back in my shiny new office. I take a seat and close my eyes for a minute. I want to know more about Brianna, is he telling me the truth about them just being friends now? I hate the jealousy I feel when her name is mention. Why do I feel so possessive over Christian? He's not mine to possess. Who am I kidding, it's because I genuinely care about him. Why shouldn't I? He's been great to me and Jacob, but it's not just gratitude I feel. I shake my head trying to erase the dreadful morning I've had. I need to keep busy so I won't think about all of this. Checking the time on my phone, I decide I better call Cece about the tuxedo for Christian, for the Annual Valentines Gala. Pulling the contact list as Elizabeth showed me, I search for her number. Pressing a few buttons on my new phone, relieved I finally understand how to use it…It rings once…twice. Finally, it goes to voice mail and I end up leaving her a message asking her to call me back.

A knock on the door gets my attention away from the screen of my phone. "Ana, Christian will like to see you in his office."

"Thanks, Elizabeth I'll be there in a minute."

Closing the door, behind her she leaves me wondering what Christian needs. Reaching for the lip gloss I placed in my desk drawer I apply a decent amount. Running my fingers through my hair, I try fixing it. When I feel I am ready to face Christian, I stand and walk out of my office. Holding my IPad in one hand. Turning the corner I stop in front of his office, but before I can knock on his door, the door opens.

"Ana come in," He says moving back to let me in." Great you brought your IPad."

Moving inside, I take a seat on one of the black chairs in front of his desk.

"I know Elizabeth told you about the Annual Valentines Gala... I... I was wondering if you'd want to accompany me?"

"Sure if you need me there to work, I will," I say.

Running a hand through his hair, he moves towards me inclining on the desk he unbuttons his suit jacket. "No Ana, I mean... Would you come with me as my date?"

The shock on my face must be visible since Christian is staring at me without saying a word. Multiple things are running through my head, but I go with the one I can't push back. "I have nothing to wear."

Christian laughs softly, making me feel silly. "That's not a problem, I can arrange for Cece to stop by the apartment tomorrow."

"But…"

"It's a simple yes or no answer Ana."

Biting my lip I debate whether to agree or not, but in the end I go with what my heart wants. "I'd love to go with you."

Christian smiles wide, making my heart skip a beat. "Great it's this Saturday."

I nod my head and stand up. "Do you need anything else?" I ask really wanting to get out of here before I burst into a fit of giggles from excitement.

"Yes, we have an appointment with the principal at the school I told you about for Jacob. They want to see us tomorrow morning."

"Wow, that fast? That's great."

"Yes, the sooner, the better, I will pick you guys up at nine tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much Christian, I don't know how I'll ever repay you for all you've done for us." Without thinking, I reach in for a hug. I immediately pull away when I notice what I just did. "I'm sorry…"

Moving closer to me Christian pulls me back into his arms, holding me by the waist. His hand touches my chin, bringing my gaze up. "Don't ever apologize Ana." With that, his delicate lips meet mine, giving me a tender kiss.

"Christian wait…" I break from his hold and move a few steps away from him.

"Ana, I like you... and I know you feel the same way."

I say nothing because I can't deny it. "But, it's not right."

"Why isn't it?" He asks.

My brain goes blank when he's this close. I know the attraction is mutual, but it's too soon. We don't know each other very well. "We barely know each other," I say.

"Then let's fix it," He says moving a step forward, making me step back.

"You don't want to trust me," I answer attempting to make my way to the door.

"You keep saying this, but it's not going to make me change my mind."

"Well, you should Christian."

"Maybe I'm the one with the demons, have you thought about that?" Christian asks.

"I don't think anything in your past can be as terrible as mine." Opening the door I take a deep breath, "I will see you tomorrow morning." With that, I leave his office like a scared little child who doesn't want her deepest secrets exposed.

~.~.~

"Ana, you're home," Jacob calls from the living room. I place my bag down and walk to the living room.

"Hey bud, what are you doing?" I ask flopping down on the couch.

"Watching a movie," Looking up at the flat screen TV but not actually looking at me.

"What movie is it?"

"Thorn. It's sooo good Ana." Finally, he looks at me just for a second, making me smile at how excited he is.

"So there is something we need to discuss," I say taking a deep breath, "Christian has arranged for us to see a school tomorrow."

That finally gets his attention and he pauses the movie. "Wait, what?" He asks.

"It's time you go back to school. You can't just spend your days sitting here doing nothing."

Nodding his head, he gazes at me. "I know I have to, but I'm terrified."

Placing my hand on his shoulders, I give him a gentle squeeze, "It will be fine, I promise. You'll love it."

He starts the movie again and goes back to ignoring me. I sit watching a movie with him for a while until I hear Gail in the kitchen. She comes every day while I'm out to keep Jacob company. He's grown fond of her and I know she feels the same way about him. Standing up I head to the kitchen and pull up a bar stool.

"Hi Ana, can I get you something to eat?"

"Sure, thanks Gail," I say and place my hand on my face because I'm so overwhelmed.

"Is everything okay?" She asks putting frying pan on the stove.

"Just feeling a bit overwhelmed," I answered, "Sometimes it feels so surreal," I add.

"Oh dear, I know this is a lot different than what you're used to. But you'll get accustomed to it eventually, just give it time."

I agree with her, "I think I just need a nice hot bath and a long night of uninterrupted sleep."

"That sounds like a great Idea; I'll get the bath ready for you while you eat."

"Thank you Gail, for everything you do for us." Placing my hand on top of hers, I feel my eyes getting watery.

"It's my pleasure Ana."

~.~.~

"What a beautiful day," I say to Jacob as we drive to the school. Spring is upon us, and I can't wait for summer to arrive. It's my favorite time of year. Christian is quiet for most of the drive which makes me wonder if he is mad at me. As soon as we turn the corner the huge school came to view. It was different from any schools I have ever seen, making me consider the extent to which it costs. I know Christian told me it is a private school so it can't be cheap.

"Well, we're here. Are you ready?" Christian parks the car and waits for Jacob to reply.

"Yes, I think I am," He answers but sounding very nervous.

Walking into the reception area we are welcomed by a tall, slender woman with a petite frame. Her skin was the color of caramel and her beautiful, long brown hair made you take a second look at her.

"Christian it's nice to see you again," She said shaking his hand.

"Tessa, this is Miss Steele and this little guy is Jacob."

She gives me the kindest smile and reaches for my hand, "Pleasure to meet you," she says. "Please come into my office."

An hour later, we leave the school and Jacob has an enormous grin on his face. He loved each and everything about it. Christian has arranged everything in order for Jacob to start next week. How will I ever be able to repay Christian for everything he's done? I try hard to relax knowing that's a problem for another day.

"Gail will take you shopping for everything you'll need." Christian says while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Thank you," Jacob says smiling. "I cannot wait to start next week."

~.~.~

After dropping Jacob off back at the apartment Christian tells me he will be working late this evening due to a problem with some new software. He says he knows what he needs from me and asks me to talk to Elizabeth should I have any questions. When we arrived at the office, we go our separate ways. I can't kick this feeling that Christian is mad at me, but I try to push that out of my head so I can work on the task Christian has given me.

Making phone calls for meetings, lunches and appointments the morning passes by quickly. When I check the time on my phone, I realize its lunch time. Grabbing my purse I head to Christians office to ask whether he needs me to grab anything for him. I knock on the door and wait for him to give me permission to enter.

"Come in." Momentarily he looks up from his computer at me. "Oh it's you."

"I was wondering if you wanted something for lunch."

"No." He answers very sharply.

Nodding my head, I walk to the door holding back my tears. Why is he acting this way with me? Where did the sweet and kind man I care about go?

"Wait Ana..." He's voice prevents me from exciting.

Slowly turning around I see he's only inches away from me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude to you." Tossing his cell phone back on the desk, he moves closer to me. "There is an issue with a project I'm working on and I need to fly to California tonight. I'll be back before the Annual Valentines Gala on Saturday." His grey eyes are loaded with concern.

"You're pale Christian, come here and take a seat." Pulling the chair out, I help him. "Do you need some water?" I ask.

"No, I'm just really angry," He says.

Kneeling down I rub circles on his hand in an attempt to calm him down. I move my hand up to his face and gently caress it. "Everything will be okay." I try to reassure him.

"Yes, I just need to fix it before it gets worse."

"When are you leaving?"

"In five minutes."

Standing up, I move away to give him space. He grabs his cell phone from where it landed on his desk and he walks to the door waiting for me.

"You have my number. If you need anything call me," He says pushing a wisp of hair behind my ear. "I'll see you on Saturday."


	14. Chapter 14 Part One

**A/N: So this chapter will be two parts do to how long it is. I hope you all enjoy it please review, also I have an instagram for this story and a pinterest for people who don't have instagram. With all this said Thank you for how amazing you have all been I love how into this story you all are. I promise not to keep you waiting for too long for Part two.**

**This is the link for my pinterest site ****www pinterest com angiec790/unwrittin-destiny/ and for the Instagram is under the name lollitagirl23**

**~.~.~.~**

**"**Every human walks around with a certain kind of sadness. They may not wear it on their sleeves, but it's there if you look deep**."  
><strong>

**Chapter 14**

**Part One**

I woke Friday morning to a very busy day ahead; I had a couple of errands to run for Christian and an appointment with Cece to find something to wear for the Annual Valentines Gala. I was excited and frightened at the same time. I've never been to anything as extravagant as a gala, I know I have to wear a dress and I'm not really comfortable with that. I don't need anyone seeing my scars they are a part of me and I would prefer to keep it secret. Perhaps Cece could find me something that would keep them from showing? Simply knowing she'd see them upset me. I try hard to get that out of my head; it's been months since I last thought about it. I know I can't go down that road. I know how awful it would be if I let it take control over my life again. He was gone and I will never have to deal with the torment and suffering of ever seeing him again.

A part of me will always wonder how different my life could have had been if my parents had kept me instead of putting me up for adoption. Maybe my life could be something more, perhaps I wouldn't be this messed up right now. The Richards had been the only family I'd ever known. Amelia was the best mother I could have asked for. Everything was perfect until I turned 11; she was diagnosed with breast cancer that year. It was past the point of no return for her, but we spend the most amazing six months together. Until one night, she was taken from me. John was never the same after Amelia passed away. He was cold and never wanted to spend time with me and he began drinking night after night. I would come home to a dark house, wishing everything could go back to the life we had, the wonderful, simple life. I would often stay up late crying in my bed wishing he'd see how much I was hurting. How he didn't have to go through this alone. The way he'd look at me, made me feel sick to my stomach; like he couldn't stand being around me. I reminded him of Amelia and he couldn't bear the thought.

One night when I was 14, I returned home late from school because I missed the school bus and wound up having to walk home. John was drunk and furious; he'd lost his job the previous month which made him on edge and angrier than usual. The look on his face had me running to my room; I knew it was better to leave him alone to cool off. I wish I'd never done that, it just made him more aggravated. That night he beat me until I couldn't walk. It continued for a considerable length of time until one night when he was sleeping I snuck out my bedroom window and never looked back.

"Ana." Elizabeth's voice stood out just enough to be noticed; I turned around and faked a smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry I was thinking about something," I say grabbing the copies I just made.

"What time is your appointment with Cece?" She asks as she leans on the door outside the photocopy room.

"After lunch," I replied.

"Well, you better take a picture; I want to see the dress you pick." She giggles.

I nod my head. "I will just for you."

"I hear those type of parties are often really fun, you're so lucky you get to go." She ran a hand through her wavy light brown hair.

"I'm so nervous. I won't know anyone."

"Relax, you'll be alright."

Taking a long breath, I exhale audibly, "I sure hope your right."

"Stunning... Ana this is definitely the one," Cece said taking a step back. "I just need to alter it a little so it fits you better.

"I don't know, do you think the color is right for me?"

"Are you kidding me Ana, you look amazing; red suits you," She replies.

I can't deny how beautiful the dress is. It's long, red, and it exposes my right leg just enough to make it sexy, but not trashy. I think it is way too much for me...For someone who wasn't used to all of this. However, what I really loved was the fact it covers the scar on my back...The one John left on me one night after returning from a week of drinking and partying. He'd pushed me so hard I landed on a glass table. That night was the last night he ever put his hands on me. Taking one last look, I smiled the color was truly growing on me. I love the way it highlights my curves and how beautiful it makes me feel.

"So what do you say?" Cece asks while I am looking at myself in the full-length mirror. "Do you want to keep looking?" She adds.

"No, this is the dress." I smile.

"Great, I will alter it and send it to you."

"Thank you so much Cece," I say, full of gratitude.

"Anytime Ana. Christian is a good friend of mine, which makes you a friend of as well, "She says and continues to unzip me." Do you need me to send shoes as well?"

"Yes, please."

When I finally arrive back in the lobby of my apartment I am truly thankful. I need to sit for a while without anyone asking me questions. I fight the urge for a drink; I need to keep everything in my head from driving me insane. My demons are once more attempting to destroy me. It was a little after eight when I step inside the elevator and just a minute before I arrived at my apartment. It was quiet and I wonder where Jacob is. Strolling into the kitchen, I reach for a glass and pour myself a glass of orange juice. I notice the note on the breakfast bar from Gail telling me she has taken Jacob to the movies. I am glad that I have the apartment to myself for a while. Taking my glass of orange juice with me to my room, I place it on the night table beside the bed. I lay down; I seriously need to unwind. Closing my eyes I dream of a place where I'm not me... I was someone with a family, a career, a life worth calling mine.

I woke up screaming and found myself laying in complete darkness. I apparently fell asleep. I take a long breath to calm myself down, but I can't keep the tears at bay. I hate the nightmares; the way I feel powerless and terrified. I screamed loud and painful. Now completely sobbing, I snatch the cushion from behind me and toss it to the floor. I'm not safe here and I need to leave. I know I have to eventually, but I hoped it wouldn't be this soon. I can't bring Christian into this, it wasn't fair. I know John wasn't searching for me, he was gone... Nothing left of the man I once cherished. It was... I can't even say his name without panicking. I am terrified. Taking deep breathes I make a decent attempt to stop crying before I wake up Jacob with my commotion. Climbing out of the bed, I pull my hair into a messy bun and reach for my sweater. Slowly, trying not to make too much noise, I walk out the room and into the kitchen. I open the top cabinet where I know a bottle of Scotch is. I get it and turn around back into my room. Setting it on the table, I look at it for some time, debating what I should do next.

My hands were shaking my body telling me to take a little taste, but my mind was fighting it. I can't go back down that road, not after everything Christian has done for me. The amount my life has changed because of him... I snatch the bottle before I change my mind and head to the bathroom and dumping the alcohol down the sink. I look at myself in the mirror; my eyes bloodshot from crying, the fear so visible on my face. I throw the bottle in the garbage can and head to bed hoping the nightmares stay away long enough for me to get some rest.

The next morning I wake up to extremely loud noise coming from outside my room. I turned over to check the time on the clock that sat on my nightstand. It is a little after 11 in the morning and I really don't want to get up. Not being able to sleep at night was killing me. Gradually, I untangle myself from the covers and get up to see what the heck was going on. As soon as I turn the corner I was welcomed by Jacob and Christian sitting on the couch.

"Good morning Ana," He says, taking his eyes off the TV for a moment.

"When did you get back?" I ask taking a seat on the couch beside him.

"Last night," He answers; laughing as he presses buttons on the video game controller. "No way... You're really good at this you know?" Christian chuckles as he rubs Jacobs' head, messing up his hair.

"You should get dressed," He tells me making me raise an eyebrow. "I made reservations at a spa nearby. Taylor will drive you."

"Hold up. You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to," He tells me finally meeting my eyes for more than a second.

"I wish you would ask before you go ahead and do stuff like that," I say, regretting how rude I seemed.

"Sorry, I can cancel if you don't want to go."

"No. I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like a complete bitch. I had a bad night."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

I shake my head and attempt to change the conversation "So what are you playing?" I ask.

"Red Passenger." Jacob yells out.

I laugh and stay seated for a little while longer to enjoy how cute they are together.

An hour later I find myself looking through the window in Christian's SUV. I am completely worn out and secretly I am looking forward to some relaxation. Taylor turns the corner and we come to a stop in front of a building called Pretty Spa. Taylor comes around and opens the door for me. He starts to follow me but before we enter I stop him.

"Taylor I'll be just fine, I'll see you later okay?" I tell him trying not to sound like a bitch.

I really need to ask Christian whats the deal with Taylor? Like I know he's Christians driver but than why is he driving me insted of him?

"Very well Miss Steele."

"Thank you," I say before strolling inside the much-decorated pink room with white walls. It was somewhat cute. It made me feel like a little girl again. The receptionist welcomes me.

"Welcome to Pretty Spa, do you have an appointment today?" She asked chewing her bubble gum.

"Yes I do," I answered.

"Name, please?"

"Ana Steele."

Pressing a few buttons on her computer she finally looks up and smiles. "Miss Steele, please come this way." Pointing towards a hallway. "Is this your first time with us?" She asks walking in front of me.

"Yes," I whisper feeling intimidated by her looks. She had long dirty blond hair that fell to her waist, pretty Hazel eyes and a bubbly  
>personality.<p>

"You're going to love it. You're getting the fabulous VIP package," She says opening the door to the room I'm going to be in. "Please get comfortable your masseur will be with you shortly."

Taking a seat on the very comfortable pink chair, I spy the remote. I wonder where the TV is. Maybe if I press the red button it will come on. As I do, the chair begins to vibrate and I panic at the sudden feeling.

"Here let me help you with that." A young man tells me and places a glass of champagne on the table. "My name is Steven; I will be helping you today." He holds the glass for me to take. "This was specially requested for you."

"No thank you, I don't drink," I say.

"It's cranberry and sparkling water." He lets me know.

I blush at the thought of Christian taking time out of his day to arrange all of this for me and ensuring they offer me non-alcoholic drinks.

I nod taking a taste of the heavenly drink. "Thank you."

After a calming massage, I get a Mani Pedi. I choose a beautiful red hot color. I decide to get my hair cut into layers and curled to perfection for tonight. The makeup artist shows me how to apply my make-up and tells me a smoky eye would look really good on me. When she's done, I take a long look in the mirror. I barely recognize myself. I contemplate what Christian will think? I really hope he likes how I look; I wouldn't want to embarrass him.

"Have a fabulous time at the party Ana." The receptionist yells to me as I leave the building.

I smile, feeling so much better. Taylor opens the door for me and I climb in feeling extremely nervous for tonight.

~.~.~

"Ana, do you need help?" Gail shouts from outside my room.

"I'm almost done," I scream back. Gail and I have become really good friends.

I laugh at the expression on Gail's face as I come out of my room. "Do I look that awful?" I ask.

"No...No you look beautiful." She tells me stepping forward to take a better look. "I love the dress."

"Thank you, me too. I hope Christian will like it," I say wishing I hadn't.

"I think he'll more than love it," She giggles and I can't help but join her.

We are interrupted at the sudden knock on the door. I check the time knowing it must be Christian. I take a long deep breath and get ready to face him. I am nervous and excited. Will he like how I look? I can only hope.

Our eyes meet instantly and Christian is staring at me, not moving at all. I assume my face looks the exact same. He's wearing an elegant black tuxedo with a red bow tie. His beautiful hair styled to perfection.

"Wow, you look amazing," He says taking a step forward.

"Do I?" Twirling around I say to give him a full view of my dress. "You don't look so bad yourself," I giggle and bite my lip. This makes him smile his full white-toothed smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Here this is for you." Handing me a blue box with Tiffany written on top. I take it but eyeing it carefully. "What is this?" I say shaking it slightly.

"Open it and find out."

Carefully opening it I am stunned to discover a beautiful pearl necklace. I shake my head knowing this is too much. How can I accept this, it's not right.

"Don't over think it Ana; it will look beautiful with your dress."

"Fine, but it's only for tonight." I let him know before agreeing to wear it.

Rolling his eyes, he signals for me to turn around. Reaching overhead, he puts it around my neck sending a shiver up my spine with the touch of his fingers. Stepping aside to examine his handy work, I can't help but smile at his expression.

"Wow, it looks stunning on you."

"Thank you. " I say knowing my cheeks are as red as my dress right now.

"You're welcome Anastasia, we should get going." He says placing his hand out for me to take. Making my heart skip a beat at the sweet minty smell of his breath.


	15. Chapter 14 Part Two

**A/N: **As I promised here is part two, I hope you like it! While I was writing this chapter I listen to Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran. So if you're looking for a song to listen to while reading that is it:) such a beautiful song. Please do review, I am almost at 400 followers so exciting.

**Chapter 14**

**Part Two**

Strolling into the beautiful New York Palace Hotel lobby I realize how different Christians life is. With beautiful crystal chandeliers and brilliant golden staircase, I am reminded of a movie scene where the rich man takes the destitute young lady to an extravagant gathering. It made me seem pitiful in a way knowing I didn't have a place here and soon it will come to an end. Pushing my negative thoughts out of my mind, I scan the room. This place was unbelievable. It's nothing I could ever pay for, yet today I am eager to overlook that and appreciate this time with Christian. The lobby was loaded with well-dressed individuals. I gulped hard, attempting to maintain a strong demeanor. As if Christian could read my thoughts, a hand comes around pulling me closer to him. His lips touch my ear delicately as he whispers words of encouragement. I move closer, never wanting to be out of his arms. I grin at the feeling of his lips touching my sensitive skin.

"Shall we?" He asks, pointing towards the stairs.

"Yes, lets before I change my mind," I answer scared.

"Relax, it's going to be fine; give me your hand."

I do as he asks and place my hand in his, cherishing the feeling it gives me when he leads me up the stairs, turning regularly to check if I'm alright. When we arrived inside the ballroom, I look around wide-eyed, at how enormous it is. At least 20 tables surround the room with rich centerpieces and people casually conversing. A man stands by the bar tasting extravagant beverages. Servers stroll around the room offering expensive champagne. It made me wonder just how much money was being spent while thousands of were homeless with nothing to eat.

"Champagne?" The server asked Christian.

"No thank you,"He said, making me like him so much more for wanting to stay away from alcohol for me.

"Christian don't feel like you have to turn it down because of me."

"No, I would prefer sparkling water and cranberry." I grin as I recollect the time at the spa when he requested them to serve me that.

"I wouldn't mine having one myself," I answered and snickering.

"Then I'll be right back." Kissing my hand, he makes his way through the crowd to the bar.

I stand there feeling awkward not knowing anyone until my eyes caught Brianna, wearing a beautiful white dress. If it wasn't for the fact that I dislike her so much I would say she looked good. She is walking towards me and I mentally ready myself to face this rude woman.

"Look who it is... " Eyeing me up and down, chuckling at me she says.

"Brianna." Just saying her name sends an acrid taste to my mouth.

"Why are you here; this is without a doubt, not a gathering for someone like you. However, that is an adorable dress I think I have one just like it." She giggled.

"I'm here with Christian." There bitch, be jealous. Her eyes fill with a strong painful feeling that I'm not sure was pure anger or pain.

"You know the only reason he brought you is because he feels bad for you. Since, you know, you're homeless and all." Sipping her champagne, she stares at me. I battle the urge to snatch her by the hair, pulling her around the room.

I'm not certain whether I was upset at her words or knowing Christian told her about me being homeless, or because he's been talking to her. It makes me extremely jealous.

"He told you?" I asked turning my head to where Christian is standing at the bar.

"He didn't have to, it's not hard to tell,"She says rolling her eyes at me. "You're not the girl for him, I am and he will see that soon enough. So, save yourself the heartbreak and get out of our way," She hisses, moving past me making her way to Christian.

However, as soon as Christian saw my face expression he dismissed her completely and came over to me.

"What's wrong Ana?" He asks.

"Nothing," I said taking my drink out his hand trying to swallow away all the annoyance.

~.~.~

After meeting a few people, Christian led us to our table. He pulls my chair out and waits for me to take a seat. He then sits down next to me. I gaze at him looking around the room and I wonder just who he's looking for, until a huge smile takes over his beautiful face.

"Ana, I'd like to introduce you to my brother Elliott and his wife, Eva," Christian says waiting for the cute blonde to sit down.

"Nice to meet you," She says before I can say anything.

I nod my head "Nice to meet you too," I say extremely timid.

"So you're the girl my bro can't stop talking about." Elliott snickers and takes the seat next to Christian, patting him on the back.

"Elliott," Christian says, warning him.

"What, it's the truth. We couldn't wait to meet you Ana. You see, my brother doesn't bring woman around often. Right Eva?"

"Yes, " She answers taking a glass of champagne from the server.

"Do you know where mom and dad are?" He asks in an obvious attempt to change the conversation.

"We saw them by the entrance," Elliott answers placing his hand on the back of his wife's chair. "I'm sure they'll be here shortly."

I am surprised that Christian calls Carrick dad. I know he helped him when he didn't have anyone, but I didn't know they had a very close relationship."Wow, Ana I love your dress." Eva butts into the conversation getting my attention. "Who's the designer?"

Designer? What the heck is she talking about?

"Hmm..." I don't want to sound stupid, but I don't know how to answer.

"Gucci." Christian answers.

Without saying anything more Eva smiles politely at me and I actually really like her.

"There they are," Eva says eyeing someone from behind me.

As I slowly turn around, my eyes see an older couple and I immediately know it's Carrick and Grace. Christian stands up as do I, not wanting to look rude.

"Christian, darling, I'm so glad you made it." Grace embraces him and I take a second to really look at her.

"Mom, Dad this is Anastasia Steele." Reaching out to shake Carrick's hand, I am astonished when he pulls me in for a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Steele," He says making me blush. For someone his age, he's very handsome.

"Please call me Ana."

Moving aside, Grace hugs me too and I suddenly feel very welcome.

"I'm glad I finally get to meet you. Christian has talked about you a lot," She says holding me at arms length.

"Mom." Christian scowls, which makes me snicker at how uncomfortable he seems.

~.~.~

Dinner was delicious; it was a four-course meal. The mandarin salad was delicious and I make a mental note to find out how to make it. When dessert arrives, I lick my lips in anticipation at the strawberry and dark chocolate cake. Listening to the conversations around me, I am enjoying myself. I smile at the lovely music and when Christian's dad takes the stage I listen to everything he says. I am glad this isn't just a party; they are raising money for teens who are homeless to give them a place to live and food to eat. Christian reaches for my hand and squeezes tightly. After a round of applause, Carrick comes back to the table and Grace stands up to kiss her husband. Reaching for her hand, he leads her to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance Ana?" Christian asks.

I nod and stand to follow him to the dance floor. I am a bit nervous since I am not a good dancer. I place my hand on Christian and he puts his hands on my waist, pulling me closer. His delightful, minty smell invades my nose and I am in paradise, enjoying every moment..

"Are you having fun Ana?" He asks, whispering close to my ear.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me," I answer, my blue eyes looking into his gray.

Lowering my head to his chest, I let the music take me over. Listening to the beautiful lyrics.

Take me into your loving arms  
>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars<br>Place your head on my beating heart  
>I'm thinking out loud<br>That maybe we found love right where we are

This is a fairy tale... Christian is my prince charming and for once in my life I think nothing will ever be the same and I am okay with that. When the song comes to an end, a beautiful tall, woman with dark hair cut into a bob stands beside us. I wonder who she is.

"Mia." Christian lets go off me and embraces her. "This is Anastasia Steele."

Her soft hazel eyes looking at me, she gives me a hug and kisses my left cheek." I'm glad you came," she tells me.

"Me too, I say.

"Ana would you mind if I have this dance with my brother?"

"Not at all, I have to use the restroom anyway," I respond.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Christian asks.

"No... I'm sure I'll find it." Walking away, I search for the bathroom.

~.~.~

After taking care of business, I wash my hands and check my make-up. Cleaning my face, I try getting rid of my raccoon eyes. When I look fresh and beautiful again, I fix my hair and make my way out. I can see Christian dancing with his mom now and I smile at the heartwarming scene. I decided to head to the bar for a drink, it was hot in here and I want something cold. When I get there, I find Eva sipping a glass with brown liquid.

"Can I have a sparkling water and cranberry juice, please," I ask the bartender, who then gives me a "what the hell" look. He was probably thinking why I am at a party with amazing alcohol and I'm asking for juice. Nodding, he pours my drink.

"So how did you met Christian?" Eva asks.

Thanking the bartender, I turn around and follow Eva. "Hmm... At a party." It wasn't a complete lie. Suddenly I feel like eyes were on me. I scan the room for Christian until my eyes catch a glimpse of the last person I hope I'd never see again.

"Ana, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Eva asks, but I am too numb to answer.

I look around to find the nearest exit, I need to get out of here without him noticing me. I am scared, so freaking scared. I need to pack my things and run again.

"Ana.. Did you hear me?" Eva asked, touching my arm.

The only words I could get out left my mouth, "Christian… Call Christian."

She nodded and pushes through the crowd as fast as she can. When she reached Christian, his eyes meet mine and he rushes to me.

"Ana, what's wrong, are you okay?"

"I need… I need to get out of here." I struggle with my words.

"Calm down, tell me whats wrong."

"Please Christian, get me out of here," I say pleading for him to understand.

People were starting to stare. Reaching for my hand, Christian walks us out of the room and down the stairs. Pulling his cell phone out he dials a number.

"Have the limo brought to the front." With that he hangs up.

~.~.~

Walking into Christian's penthouse I take a deep breath. I need to know if Blake saw me. I am terrified and exhausted. I need to go to my apartment and collect the few belongings I had and get Jacob. We need to move away from here.

"Here drink this Ana, you're scaring me." I take the glass of water and down almost all of it. Even though what I need is something stronger to take the edge off.

"Please tell me what's wrong," He asks as he takes my hand, leading us to the couch.

"I can't, oh god, I can't," I say as I sob.

"Yes you can, you can tell me anything."

I debate whether telling him is a good idea.I can't involve him in this. The moment he put his hand on mine, I feel safe, and that makes me want to be honest with him.

"A year ago...Jacob got really sick and I couldn't find a job to pay for his medicine. One night, a friend told me about this bar looking for waitresses for a special event. She told me she could help me get the job. She promised it'd be enough money for everything Jacob needed. Without thinking twice, I rushed to the bar and I got the job." I stop to take a deep breath. " Blake, the owner, took a special interest in me. He gave me more work after the event and would make any possible excuse to make me stay late. One night he'd been drinking a lot. He asked to see me. When I walked into his office, he told me he liked me and that he was willing to make my life better if I slept with him. I immediately rejected his proposition. He didn't like that very much. When I tried to leave, he pushed me down onto the couch. I screamed, but no one could hear me or maybe they just didn't care." I say completely sobbing now.

Christian pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms around me. "Ana.. Did he,? Motherfucker!"

"No, he didn't. I managed to push him off, but he grabbed me before I could get out. As he pushed me to his desk, I...There was an letter opener; I stabbed him and ran. I went back to where Jacob was and we left, and never looked back. For six months, I didn't know if I'd killed him."

"Oh god Ana, why didn't you go to the police?" Christian asks with pure shock in his eyes.

"Blake, he's a very rich man; no one would have believed me." I cover my face and sob hard. " He found me six months ago; he's looking for revenge. I was lucky enough to get out before he did something to me or Jacob, but I am afraid he's found me again. I need to get out of here." Standing up I move to the elevator.

"Wait, no you can't leave Ana." He shouts after me.

"I don't have any other choice," I say just a few feet from the elevator.

"Yes you do, I'll take care of it. I will never let anything happen to you."

Within seconds, Christian is behind me wrapping his hands around my waist. "I can't lose you Ana.. I care about you." Slowly turning me around we stared at each other.

"How can you say that after what I just told you?" I ask confused.

"What you just told me doesn't change anything for me." Moving my hair back, he leans in and presses his soft lips into mine. "Can you not see how much I like you?" Kissing me one more time, I deepen the kiss.

Gently pushing me against the wall, he stops with his arms on each side of me. Moving one hand, he holds me close to him kissing me with such care a soft moan escapes my lips making him smile. "Stay with me tonight?" He says and pulls away for a second, waiting for my answer.

I agree, not wanting to be anywhere but here.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know I haven't posted in a while, but now that I feel better I should be back to posting regularly. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next which should be up tomorrow hopefully. I know it's been a bit slow, but it's about to get really interesting. Please review and follow if you want:) I love to read all the awesome reviews.**

**Chapter 15**

The excellent tune playing in the background relaxed me to the point the horrendous night has been forgotten for a while. I smile; happy for the first time since I saw Blake. I feel secure here with Christian, yet a part of me needs to know whether Blake saw me this evening. I need to know why he was there and what he's up to. I've been running away for too long and I am genuinely tired. I know I need to let Christian manage it as he said he would, however I know this isn't his fight. I am terrified of what Blake will do. Taking another look at Christian, my heart skips a beat at how attractive he is. We are sitting here in the middle of his living room, the low light from the glow of the fireplace makes the room feel more romantic. Neither of us saying a word, just enjoying each other's company.

"You must be tired," Christian says as he touches my hand so tenderly.

I shake my head, attempting to hold back a yawn. "Perhaps just a tad." I finally admit.

Touching my face with his thumb Christian rubs delicate circles, making me want to lean in and kiss him. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Taking his hand, I gradually start to move towards the stairs.

_No... I yell inside my head, I don't want the night to end like this._

"What's wrong?" He inquires, looking into my eyes.

"Nothing," I answer trying to sound less crushed.

"Anastasia don't make me ask once more, please tell me, "He says with a frown.

"I thought. We would...You know," I mumble.

A confused look takes over his expression, "We would what?"

"You know, make love." As I pronounce the words, I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"Is that what you want?" His grey eyes full of desire.

"Yes," I answer truthfully "But there is something you have to know first." taking a deep breath I say.

"What is it Ana?" He asks confused.

"I've never been with a man," I whisper, feeling my cheeks become flushed. I wish I could take it back; I don't want to scare him off.

He stayed silent, his eyes never leaving mine this is the reason I was so frightened to let him know. I was terrified this would change the way he feels about me.

"If you want I can leave right now," I say. I try to back away from him and turn toward the elevator attempting to hold the tears in.

He moves behind me, pulling me closer to him. "Hold up Ana hear me out."

"Christian-"

"Please listen, this doesn't change how I feel about you and you shouldn't be ashamed." A smile forms on his face. "It just means we have to take it slow. I want this to be special for you." He kisses my lips and moves a strand of hair away from my face, "Nothing has to happen tonight," He adds.

I nod my head feeling relieved, knowing my feelings for Christian are stronger than ever.

"Come on, bed now. We have tons to do tomorrow." Taking my hand in his, I follow him up the stairs to the room where I stayed the last time.

"What's happening tomorrow?" I ask confused.

"We will talk about it tomorrow when you feel better. It's been a very long night," He tells me and opens the door. "I left one of my shirts and a pair of shorts on the bed so you can wear them, I will see you in the morning."

Kissing my cheek, he walks to the doorway. I slowly turn around and call after him "Christian have a good night and thanks for everything."

Looking at me one last time, he walks out the room. I am left smiling like a fool.

~.~.~

I wake the next morning feeling a bit better. I check my cell phone for the time and see it is just a little after nine. Standing up, I head to the bathroom. After taking care of business, I examine myself in the mirror and attempt to untangle my messy hair. It had looked truly beautiful the previous night, yet right now it resemble a bird's nest. The strong smell of coffee beckons me to go downstairs.

"Good morning Ana."

"Good morning Christian," I say greeting him as I sit down on a bar stool.

"Coffee?" He asks and I happily say yes.

"So as I said last night there is something we have to discuss." He looks serious. "I have a meeting in the Bahamas the day after tomorrow, I would like you to come with me," He says.

I'm quiet momentarily while I continue to sip of my coffee. I need to seriously consider this. Yes, I want to be with him, however, I can't leave Jacob. Not when he's about to start school and I will not miss that.

"I can't," I tell him. "I can't leave Jacob."

"Gail will take good care of him, we'll just be gone for a few days. Plus, I need you there for the meeting as my assistant." He tells me.

"I don't have a passport," I say.

"I have already taken care of that," He says as if it's no big deal for him.

"Wait how..."

"We can leave Monday after Jacob has left for school and we will be back on Thursday night," He says but obviously ignoring my sudden confused state.

"Well... Okay, if you need me there for a meeting then I will be there." I know there is no way of getting out of this because it is my job. "As long as I can be here for Jacobs first day."

"Good, I will call Cece to arrange for a few things to be delivered."

"Wait no you don't have to do that, I don't want you to spend more money on me."

"Ana-" Christian starts to say, but I stop him.

"No Christian, it's not right."

"Ana I have plenty of money, I can afford to buy you stuff. When are going to quit fighting me on this?"

"I can't take any more stuff from you," I tell him looking down at my hands.

"Then consider it deducted from your paycheck. If you're going to be my assistant, you need to have professional outfits for when you need to attend meetings with me. "

I nod my head feeling like I'd accomplish something big, but deep inside I know he won't actually take it from my paycheck. Even so, I made a mental note to pay him back as much as I could when I get paid.

~.~.~

Monday morning I found myself fighting the butterflies that flutter in my stomach, I check myself in the mirror one more time and run a hand over my already neat hair. I look so different. Two weeks ago, I would have never thought this could be me. My life had shifted drastically and I'm not sure if it's all just a dream. Wearing a simple white  
>sundress with delicate yellow and red flowers, I pull my hair into a ponytail. I look at myself one last time and I head out of the bathroom and check my suitcase again. We are only going away for three days, but a part of me thinks I haven't packed enough. Cece delivered so many clothes I know if I want to I can wear something new each day<br>for a few months. I know I should be more concerned at the amount I will have to repay Christian, but I can't help but feel excited at all the new things I own.

A soft knock on the door gets my attention, "Come in." I say.

"Ana," Jacob strolls into the room and takes a seat on the bed.

"Hi, buddy are you all ready for school?"

"Yes, I am." He tells me, but I know better and I can sense how uneasy he is.

"It's going to be okay, don't worry so much."

"When will you be back?" He asks.

"Thursday night, but I will call you tonight to see how your first day went," I take a seat next to him and place my arm along his shoulders trying to reassure him everything will be okay.

"Okay." A cute smile takes over his face making me feel less horrible for going away.

After having breakfast with Jacob, Taylor arrives and lets us know he will be taking Jacob to school with me as Christian got held up in a meeting. I try not to over think it and pick up my purse. All I care about is to make sure Jacob is okay. Picking up my suitcase Taylor  
>opens the door for me. Seeing my expression, he stops and turns to face me.<p>

"Mr. Grey will be meeting you at the airport."

I nod letting him know I understand and I'm ready to face the day.

We pull into LaGuardia Airport and I look outside my window. The realization of how nervous I am is overwhelming. I've never been on a plane before and I am definitely scared. Taylor parks the car and comes around to open my door; quickly retrieving my suitcase from the trunk we make our way inside the airport.

"This way Miss Steele." Taylor leads the way to the entrance and I am surprised when I walk into a room with a plasma TV and seemingly  
>comfortable looking couches. There are tons of snacks on the counter<br>next to the kitchen.

"Mr. Grey will be here shortly, he's just running a bit late. Do get  
>comfortable." He tells me standing by the doorway.<p>

"Thanks, Taylor."

I grab a bottle of water and take a seat on the couch. I wonder what's keeping Christian. I hope it's nothing serious. A few minutes later the door opens and I am welcomed by sexy Christian wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a black t-shirt making him look so casual, but very attractive. My heart skips a beat when I notice him staring at me the same way I am at him. Do I affect him the same way he does to me? Just thinking about it brings a smile to my face.

"Ana." He says as he walks straight for me.

"Christian is everything okay?"

"Yes, just had to deal with a problem, but it's all good now." He tells me. "Well, we should get going." He reaches for my hand as I stand to follow him.

Leaving the fancy waiting area, we walk towards a narrow hallway until we come to a door with an exit sign. There is no one but me, Christian and Taylor. Hmmm, I wonder why? As if Christian can read my mind he answers my unspoken questions.

"I have a private plane that I keep here, that's why we're going this way." The gentle squeeze of his hand reassures me everything will be okay.

As he opens the door, a vast runway comes into view making me take a deep breath.

"Is that one yours?" I ask looking at the lane. Christian nods his head and we walk towards it.

Taylor walks ahead of us and quickly climbs into the plane. A few minutes later he comes out and nods his head at Christian. Stepping to the side, Christian lets me walk up the stairs first and as I take my last step I am welcomed by a young man. I presume he is the pilot by looking at his clothes.

"Mr. Grey Pleasure to see you again." He holds his hand out for Christian to shake.

"London, this is Anastasia Steele." I smile at him.

"Nice to meet you Miss Steele, we will be taking off shortly."

I take a step forward and look around the plane. Beautiful leather seats colored beige that look classy and expensive. Walking further, I am stopped by Christian before I can continue looking around.

"We should take our seats, I will show you around as soon as were in the air."

I nod in agreement and take a seat next to him. Closing my eyes, I attempt to imagine being somewhere other than here. I am scared and as soon as I feel the plane begin to move I reach for Christian's hand. Not caring at how hard I am squeezing his hand. My heart skips a beat when I feel the plane ascending into the sky.

"Ana, relax were in the air."

Opening my eyes slowly, I look at him and smile softly. "Sorry," I whisper. I look down and notice just how red his hand is.

"It's okay," He tells me and unbuckles his seat belt.

The flight attendant interrupts our conversation, "Would you like something to drink?" She asks.

"Sparkling water for me," Christian says.

"Orange Juice please," I say.

"Come on let me show you around." Reaching his hand out for me to take.

He opens the door and we walk into a spacious room where there is a desk. I am assuming this is his office. Who needs an office when they're flying, I ask myself. Shaking my head, I walk in and Christian opens another door which is connected to this room. The beige theme continues throughout the room. I gulp when I see a bed. Wow, he even has a bedroom. The king size bed looks comfortable and I love how  
>different this room is with black tables on each side of the bed and a beautiful painting above the bed.<p>

"Who is that?" I ask staring at the painting. A young woman with light brown hair, pretty blue eyes, smiling. Wearing a beautiful white dress and in the background a beautiful sunset.

"Her name is Ally, but I don't want to talk about her right now."

Looking at him, I can see the pain in his eyes, so I don't push the subject more.

"Are you hungry?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"Yes," I say and make a mental note to ask about her again.

~.~.~

My stomach falls as I look out the plane window and see a narrow landing strip at the Lynden Pindling International Airport. I panic and think this might be worse than taking off? I take in a deep breath in and exhale loudly catching Christian's attention. Christian put his hand over mine.

"Breath Anastasia."

I take another deep breath as the plane quickly descends. The flight passed so quickly. Christian and I step out of the plane into a different world than I'd ever been in before. Exquisite beauty surrounds me at every turn. Palm trees border the airport and the  
>intense scent of flowers greets me; welcoming me to a place that I would have never cared about before.<p>

A man dressed in khakis and a light, striped shirt walks over to the plane and holds out his sun-tanned hand.

"Mr. Grey?" He asked. "Welcome."

Christian steps forward and extends his hand in return.

"The car will take you to your destination; it's waiting right over there." He points at the SUV parked in front of us. The man appeared friendly. He picks up our luggage and carries it to the waiting car. Christian and I follow. We reach the SUV, climb in and take our seats. I breathe deeply, finally feeling relaxed and for a moment I forget about everything.

"Incredible place," I whisper to Christian.

He moves closer to me and I feel the strength and warmth of his body beside me reminding me how much my life has changed and just how much I care for him.

"We'll be arriving in about five minutes," says our driver.

"Here we are," Christian says excitedly.

Looking up, my eyes catch a glimpse of a house that from this far looks big. This was no house, it was a mansion. White and brown, it has huge windows. As we get closer, I can see a fountain in the front making me even more eager to see the inside.

"Are we staying here?" I ask Christian.

"If it's alright with you."

I giggle excited, "This place is amazing."

"I'm happy you like it, my house is your house."

"Wait you own this?" I ask shocked.

"Yes I do Ana."

The iron fance opens and we step inside his beautiful house. I can't wait to explore.

I follow Christian up the narrow staircase to the second floor. The wooden floors were polished, the walls painted white, and the door to each room trimmed in beautiful, ivory molding. I feel as though I am walking along a hallway in an exclusive hotel.

"Your room is at the far end," Christian said as we walked in that direction.

"Where will you be staying?" I ask hoping it was close to me.

"My room is the one on the left," He says and points to the door. I nod and wait for him to open the door to my room.

"Well, I'll let you get settled. I will see you downstairs in half an hour; wear something white."

I say nothing as I try to figure out why he just told me to put on something white? I am tired even though it was just a little past eight. I look around I see my luggage next to the closet. Checking out the room, the first I notice is the bed. A king size bed with a beautiful red conforter set, a table in the center of the room with a bouquet of lilies my favorite and an unbelivable multi-colored rug underned the table.

A yawn escapes my mouth and I decide a 10 minute nap would be good right about now. I pull back the covers, take off my dress and climb in. As sleep takes over, I smile at what is to come.


	17. Authors note

A/N: I have received messages about updating today, but do to being sick I haven't been able to finish the chapter. Sorry, but I wont be updating tonight. However, I hope to have something up by the end of the week. Also I've been changing things in the story, you don't have to reread it, but If you want you can. I want this story to be totally different and I hope you all have been enjoying it. I have change things in the first chapter and in a few of the others nothing big.


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yes double update! I think you all deserve it as you had to wait so long for me to update. I hope you enjoy it and please review:) **

**Chapter 16**

Battling over my outfit, I settle on a white strapless high low dress, which I thought was date suitable yet did not shout ' I am trying way too hard'. I paired it with nude pumps and fluffed my hair to perfection.

Christian knocked on my door at nine o'clock on the dot.

"Hi" I said smiling like a fool.

"Ana you look beautiful," He said. He's wearing a simple white collared shirt rolled up at the sleeves and beige dress pants. His hair was slightly messy, but it made him look so much sexier.

I spent the past half an hour attempting to figure out what the night would bring and now I couldn't keep my thoughts clean. My feelings for Christian were developing quickly and I know it is only a matter of time before I am truly his.

After a few moments of shameless ogling, I found his gaze focused on me, a mirrored reflection of raw appreciation. A rush of emotion hit me; butterflies, carnal desire, and an unsettling premonition that I could be getting in way over my head with Christian. The man was sexy, rich and confident and my hormones had absolutely no willpower in his presence. It has never been this way with any other man. Not even Hunter who I thought I'd loved. Everything that had to do with Christian was different...new…scary. My heart skipped a beat every single time he was in the room.

Opening the door Christian stands to the side to let me pass first. As we head down the stairs I walk towards the door, but I am stopped by Christian. Confused I raise an eyebrow; aren't we going out for dinner?

"This way Ana," He touches the small of my back as we head into the kitchen .

Confused I asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the backyard"

"What's out there?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

As soon as he opens the door, lit candles come to view; a full row of them illuminating the way to a table close to the ocean. Wow the view is breathtaking; palm trees, sand, a beautiful sunset. The salty breeze coming off the ocean makes me close my eyes for a minute wondering if this is all a dream.

"I thought this might be a better view than a restaurant," Christian says watching me.

"It's breathtaking." I smile as I turn around.

"I'm glad you think so." He guides me toward our table for two by the ocean.

A beautiful bouquet of roses sit in the center of the table, Christian hands me a rose. I take a minute to enjoy the wonderful aroma as the smell invades my nose.

"Thank you," I say planting a delicate kiss on his cheek.

Pulling the chair out Christian waits until I am seated to take his own.

"Wow I can't believe you did this all for me," I say looking around amazed.

"You deserve this and so much more," He tells me as he looks into my eyes.

Looking down , I feel my cheeks turning red.

"Hey please look at me," He demands.

Slowly bring my gaze up I look at him, "Christian I-"

I am suddenly interrupted by the waiter bring our drinks I don't know if I am relieved or not. Placing a garnish glass with orange liquid I look at Christian, but the waiter answers my questions before I can say anything.

"This is an Orange and Mango margarita, it's non- alcoholic."

I smile at him and reach for my glass and take a sip. I moan at the amazing taste. Christian follows my lead and tries his.

"This is pretty good, " I say taking another sip . "So what time is the meeting tomorrow?"

"It's a lunch meeting, but I don't want to talk about that right now."

I nod my head and look up to the sky taking in the beautiful stars, so bright and shinny. It's hard to see them in the city so this is different.

~.~.~

Taking the last bite of my desert I gaze at Christian and he looks relaxed, happy. I wonder if it is me who is making him feel this way.

"Would love to know what you are thinking right now," Christian asks bringing me back from my thoughts.

"This is too good to be true." I say. "I'm scared." I add.

"I would never hurt you Ana," He tells me sincerely.

"I guess I know that, but nothing in my life has ever been good, so I'm just scared this is all a dream."

Quickly standing, Christian puts his hand out for me to take, "Let's take a walk."

I nod my head and place my hand on his. "Wait," I say taking my shoes off and welcoming the feeling of the sand between my toes. Christian does the same and soon we are walking barefoot along the beach, the waves of the water touching my feet. I am loving every minute of it.

"Thanks for bringing me here," I say and stop in front of him.

Before I can think it through I get on my toes and plant a soft kiss on his lips. This is what I've been wanting. I am tired of fighting my feelings for him. I gently pull back, but Christian reaches for my waist and draws me back to where I was. Kissing my lips the kiss quickly heats, his hands sliding over my bare back and I moan feeling the prod of his erection against my belly. It was big.. too big for me I think. I run my hands down his chest over his dress shirt, feeling the unforgiving hardness of his muscles. My fingers traced the ridges of his abdomen, my mind forming a picture of how he would look naked.

My hands move to his silky hair. I bite his lip softly and a moan escapes his mouth.

"What are you doing to me ?" He asks, pulling away and breathing heavy. "Come lets get out of here before someone see us."

Turning back around we headed back to the house and I suddenly feel nervous for what is to come. However, I am ready to let him in...to give him all of me..

~.~.~

Stopping outside my room door, Christian runs a hand through his hair. Was this it? He would go to his room now and pretend what happened on the beach wasn't intense. Hadn't he felt the way I had? Biting my lip I open the door and step inside. I am glad when he follows me, but I am suddenly surprised when he doesn't move far from the doorway.

"Ana-" before he could say more I closed the space between us.

"Stay with me." I was done caring if he thought I was too forward.

"Are you sure?" he asks .

"Never been more sure in my life."

Closing the door behind him, I move back and I try to calm my nerves as my body was shaking with anticipation. This is really going to happen. I am going to give myself to the man I love. Yes I love Christian and I cannot deny it anymore.

I slowly unzip my dress letting it fall to the floor. I was wearing a white lace bra and panty set. The way Christian looks at me makes me believe he liked it. I closed my eyes, Trying not to turn my back to him from fear of him seeing my scars, I take a deep breath and open my eyes and build up the courage he needed to see the real me. Slowly turning around I move my hair out of the way and wait for him to see.

"Ana who did this to you?" Tracing the scar with his finger he says. "Did Blake do this..I will fucking kill him"

I shake my head scared almost in tears, "No it wasn't him Christian."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I didn't want you to feel sorry for me, to feel disgusted at the awful scars." Fully sobbing now I say.

Closing the space between us Christian scoops me into his arms, "shh.. baby I would never be disgusted." Kissing my lips softly he places me in the bed.

Pulling the blanket I try covering myself, but Christian stops me.

"Don't," He says tracing my jaw. "Don't ever cover yourself when you're with me, you're so beautiful don't ever be ashamed." Kissing my lips he carries me to the bed. Placing his hand on my belly, one of his thumbs slides beneath the edge of my panties. The pad sliding through the slickness of my desire. "I've barely touched you," he whispered, his eyes glittering up at me "and you're so ready for me."

"I can't help it." I say between moans.

"I don't want you to help it." He pushed his thumb inside me, biting his lower lip when I clenched helplessly around him. "It wouldn't be fair when I can't stop what you do to me. We're going to take this slow Ana, I don't want to hurt you." He adds.

The pain and pleasure was killing me, I wanted him inside me already. "Please Christian."

"Tell me what you want baby."

"I want you."

"Then that's what you shall have.. take everything off."

Reaching for my bra, I unhook it and and throw it to the floor. My panties follow.

"Wow, come here baby." Pulling me closer, he hovers over me touching a nipple with one hand and softly licking the other. I arch my back enjoying the sensation of his wet lips on me. My clit painfully throbs. I needed release or that's what I assumed since this was my first time ever feeling this way. Kissing every inch of my body he moves down until he is near my folds. the warm feeling of his breath made me moan. I was so hot for him.

"Christian…"

"I know, but I need you nice and ready for me." With that, his lips crash onto my fold; he's eating me as if his life depended on it. He is still fully dressed and I can't take it anymore. I need to see him. Moving away from his very experienced mouth, I sit down which immediately grabs his attention.

"What's wrong Ana?" He sounds worried.

"Hmmm.. You're still dressed."

A soft laugh leaves his mouth. "Well, undress me."

Unbuttoning his shirt, I slide it down his arms and it piles on top of my discarded clothes. I reach for his pants. Christian sees my struggle and helps me pull them down. My eyes almost come out of my head when I see him fully naked. Licking my lips I stare at him making him laugh.

"You're too big." I say scared.

"Relax you will adjust to fit me." Laying me down he quickly reaches for his pants and pulls out a foil package, ripping it open with his teeth he pulls the condom out. I watch him amused as he slowly rolls it on his dick.

His erection brushed between my legs as he moved and I whimpered. He positioned himself on top of me and tensed when I wrapped my fingers around him and positioned him, tucking the wide crest against the saturated folds of my cleft. The scent of our lust was heavy and humid in the air; a seductive mix of need and pheromones that awakened every cell in my body. My skin was flushed and tingling, my breasts heavy and tender.

"Just tell me to stop if it's too much," He whispers close to my ear.

I became so wet and hot that he slid in smoothly. A breathless cry escapes before I'd taken him to the root. He was so deep I could hardly stand it, forcing me to push back to try and ease the unexpected bite of discomfort. But my body didn't seem to care that he was too big. It was rippling around him, squeezing, trembling on the verge of orgasm. Tears formed in my eyes from a combination of pain and pleasure.

"Stop fighting me, relax baby."

I took more of him, letting him slide deeper. I sucked in a deep breath, feeling exquisitely stretched. "You're so big."

Pressing his palm flat to my lower belly, he touched my throbbing clit with the pad of his thumb and began to massage it in slow, expertly soft circles. Everything in my core tightened and clenched, sucking him deeper. Opening my eyes, I looked at him from under heavy eyelids. He was so beautiful.

"Ah, Christ," He bit out, his teeth grinding. "I'm going to come so hard."

Sweat misted my skin and before I knew it my orgasm takes over. I moan loudly not caring if anyone hears us.

"It's so good," I sobbed, lost to him. "You feel...Ah, God, it's too good."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he growls wanting his own release as he hits the end of me with every deep thrust. I feel him growing harder. I am sore, but I don't care; just looking at him brings me to a second orgasm.

"Ana!" He screams, shaking as the orgasm tears through him. His features soften for an instant with an unexpected vulnerability.

Cupping his face, I brush my lips across his, consuming his moans.

"Ana." He wraps his arms around me, pressing his damp face into the curve of my neck.

I knew just how he felt. Relaxed. Bare. In love.


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know short chapter, but this is just a filler chapter.. Next chapter you will learn more about Christian!**

**Chapter 17**

I am in heaven.

Wrapped up in the comfiest sheets I have ever been in, they smelled like the man I am currently curled up next to.

Christian is flat on his back, his warm chest serving as my pillow. The thumping of his heart relaxes me as he strokes my bare back with the tips of his fingers. I hold my breath as he runs his fingers over my scar. As if he could sense my discomfort he moves his hand up and touches my bare shoulder.

"Will you ever tell me who did this to you?"

"Shh..." Placing my finger on his lips I try to stop him from ruining this especial moment. "Don't ruin the moment by talking about awful things."

"You're right," He says and kisses my temple.

My mind races with so many feelings; excitement, love, happiness. I don't know where this will go after what's happened, but I know nothing is ever going to be the same again...and maybe that was okay. I know I can't go back to pretending the feelings I hold for Christian aren't real.

My body was deliciously sore and at every move I am reminded of Christian possessing me. Checking the side clock on the bedside table it reads 3:30 am. We have a meeting with an investor in a few hours and from what Christian told me it's really important. He's been on edge, but right now he seems relaxed and at peace.

Turning around, I cover my exposed breast and look at Christian. A soft snore leaves his mouth and I giggle at how cute he looks. He's passed out. It's been a long day and I am exhausted, but I can't seem to shut my eyes for fear of waking up and this is all but a dream. I run my hand through his soft, silky brown hair and pinch myself to make sure this is real. Moving closer to him, I plant a soft kiss on his lips attempting to not wake him up as I finally lay back down on the bed needing to get to sleep.

Christian poured fresh coffee into two mugs while looking out the kitchen window at the backyard. I know exactly what he is thinking because I am thinking it too. Smiling, he runs a hand through his messy hair and I laugh at how amazing this trip has been so far.

"I think we should go out tonight," He said while sipping his coffee.

"I would love that, anywhere in particular?"

Walking toward me he says, "There is this nightclub, perhaps we could check it out?"

I nodded and tilting my head upward to meet his lips. "It's a date."

"Great, we better get ready for this meeting." Finishing his coffee, he places the dirty mug in the sink.

"Do I need to wear anything in particular?" I ask not knowing how professional I should look.

"Whatever you choose will do. We're meeting at a restaurant." Kissing my lips one last time he vanishes up the stairs.

Feeling nervous for this meeting, I take an extra minute to finish my coffee and I think of what I could wear. I decided on a light green dress Cece had selected for me. It was perfect, not too dressy, but not overly casual. It was light and short, which worked well  
>considering the heat outside. Walking to the sink, I rinse our cups not wanting to leave dirty dishes behind.<p>

After showering and getting dressed, I look at myself in the mirror. Hmm...I actually look really good. Pinching my cheeks to give them more color, I give my hair one last fluff and reach for my purse. As I walk down the stairs, I am greeted by Christian's soft smile. He looks delicious. Wearing khakis and a blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked professional, but still sexy. His eyes were filled with desire; just the thought of last night makes my cheeks begin to heat up.

"You look gorgeous." He grabs me by the waist, plants a kiss along my lips that stirs butterflies in my stomach. "Come on the car is here for us."

Leaving the coolness of our air-conditioned house, I am reminded just how hot it is out here and I am grateful for what I am wearing. Opening the car door, Christian waits until I get in and follows. I love that he's such a gentleman. As the car leaves for our destination his hand reaches for mine. Biting my lip, I look into his eyes.

"So who's this man we are meeting?" I ask curiously.

"His name is Clifton Lawson, and he owns Lawson's Manufacturing here in the Bahamas. I'm here to buy the company."

"You want to buy it? What makes you so certain he will sell?"

"He just announced his retirement and he doesn't have any children to leave the company to. He will sell it for the right price... now all we have to do is figure out what that price is."

"I still don't understand, why would you want a company so far from the states?" I ask.

"Because it's a well-known company and I want to expand my business. Instead of me paying for them to manufacture my product, I can have my own manufacturing plant."

"Oh, will it only be him we are meeting?"

"No, his wife will be joining us too. This is just us taking them out for a nice lunch and tomorrow Clifton and I will seriously discuss my offer, "He tells me. "I need to show him that his precious company is in good hands with me. This is his baby and he's not going to give it up easy."

I nod my head and take everything in.

~.~.~

Brown Sugar was an amazing restaurant. As we walk to the entrance, multiple seating areas came to view. You could either sit is at inside or outside on their patio. I fix my dress as I walk beside Christian looking at all the pretty decorations. There were round-glass tables and comfy black chairs with white cushions. Tall white plant bases holding palm-like plants; mirrors and a very busy bar at the end. Smiling, Christian leads the way and stops at the bar. A red-haired woman waves at us and I know right then who she was.

"Mrs. Lawson," Christian held out his arms and grasped her into an embrace. Kissing his cheek, she moved back taking a gander at me.

"This is Miss Steele, my assistant."

Ouch. I tried recovering from that immediately, what did I expect for him to introduce me as his what? Girlfriend?

I am very surprised when she leans in and plants a kiss on my cheek," Please call me Saige."

"Nice to meet you," I say.

"Come on Clifton is waiting at the table, I hope you don't mind we decided on the patio."

"It's a beautiful day, I don't mind eating outside," I tell her.

Snatching her glass of wine, we strolled outside and stop a few tables away before a distinguished man. His hair for the most part was black with a hint of white. He has beautiful green eyes and I can tell how attractive he might have been as a young man.

He stands to shake Christian's hand.

"Lawson, this is Anastasia Steele," Christian says as he introduces me.

Clifton kisses my cheek and I smile. I like how friendly they are.

"Shall we?" Clifton says as he looks at the table. We agree and move to our seats. "So how do you like the island Anastasia?" He asks.

"Please call me Ana and its beautiful here."

The waiter arrives to take our orders.

"I'll have sparkling water with cranberry juice," I say.

"Make that two, please," Christian says looking at me.

Clifton smiles and I am thankful that he didn't ask why we weren't drinking.

After some conversation, I learn Saige likes to travel and that they are planning to spend their retirement on a luxury yacht. Taking another bite of my salmon, I listen to the conversation Christian is having with Clifton until Saige gets my attention.

"So Ana, tell me how you like working for Christian?" She asks.

"It's just been a few weeks, but it's really good so far."

She nods listening to everything I am saying, "Tomorrow while the man are talking business you should join me for shopping and lunch?" She asks.

I want to say no, but I know I should say yes as we are trying to get them to sell the company.

"Sure, I would really like that."

"Great, I'll have a car pick you up."

After dessert and more talking we finally stand up, finalize the details for tomorrow and say our goodbyes. We walk to our cars and I mentally relax when we are finally inside the car.

"Well, that went great," I tell Christian and he shrugs.

"We'll have to see tomorrow."

"I think he is going to sell to you."

"I hope you're right." Christian kisses my hand while gazing out the window. It's obvious he's stressed.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 19**

"Are you sure I look okay?" I ask Christian while I look at myself in the mirror. I'd chosen a black lace dress and four-inch heels that I know I am going to regret. I curled my hair the way the hairstylist had shown me.

Coming behind me he pulls me close to him, and I can feel how hard he was, "Is this enough reassurance for you?"

Giggling, I turn to face him, wrap my arms around him and plant a kiss along his lips.

Pulling away Christian says, "You better stop before I drag you upstairs, and we never make it to the club."

"Perhaps that is what I want." The words leave my mouth before I can stop them.

Christian looks like he's considering what I just stated, "Come on, let's go before you make me change my mind."

Trying hard not to show my disappointment, I reach for my bag and follow him out. When we arrive at the nightclub, I am shocked to see how long the line is, there was no way we are getting in tonight. Opening the door, Christian helps me out of the car. The name of the club catches my attention immediately 'Red Burlesque', it went well with the theme. I begin to walk toward the end of the line, but Christian gently pulls me to the front of the line. As soon as Christian told the bouncer his name we were free to go in.

Wide-eyed, I take in everything around us. The walls were painted black and red, and the decorations follow the theme; black booths that are divided by a red see through silk curtain and elegant glass tables. The waitresses wore very short red corset dresses and red masquerade masks. I was amazed at how fancy this place is. We choose a booth, and we sit down. The music is incredible, and I shake my head to the rhythm of the techno song. A waitress arrives a few minutes afterwards with a beer and a glass of bubbly red liquid; I give Christian a 'Did you do this' look taking a very welcome sip I smile at Christian.

"This place is great!" I shout not knowing if he can hear me.

"I'm happy you like it; a friend of mine owns it."

"Will he be joining us tonight?" I ask excited at the idea of meeting his friend.

"Yes he'll be meeting us soon."

As if on cue a tall man wearing a black three piece suit approaches us with a bottle of champagne in his hands. As he gets closer, I finally see him; brown, hazel eyes, messy wavy hair and an amazing smile. Christian stands up and throws his friend a pat on the back. Holding his hand out for me, he helps me stand up.

"Ana, I'll like to introduce you to my good friend Derek Carson."

"Wow, how did you get so lucky?" Embracing me in a hug and planting a kiss on both of my cheeks he says, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ana, I trust you're enjoying yourself."

"Yes, this place is fantastic."

Grabbing me by the waist Christian pulls me away from Derek, "Hey keep your hands to yourself." They both laugh and we all sit.

"So how did you meet each other?" I ask.

"We met our first year at University. You see this guy right here, he used to be the biggest nerd," Christian says.

"Yeah right, you were the nerd always caring that damn computer." Derek laughs.

"Please if I recall correctly you were the one who spent most of his days at the library."

"Who didn't, the librarian was hot," He says and suddenly a young woman comes interrupting the conversation. "Well, if you two will excuse me duty calls, but please enjoy yourselves and everything is on the house."

"Ana, will you excuse me for just one second," Christian whispers in my ear and follows Derek. Taking another long sip of my delicious drink, I am excited when my favorite song comes on, and I cannot help but dance in my seat.

I look for Christian; when I see him, he looks so happy talking to his friend. A few minutes later Christian returns.

"I love this song, dance with me?" I ask very nicely.

"How can I say no when you are looking at me like that."

Taking my hand we make it to the dance floor where it is packed full of people dancing and enjoying the night. Christian puts his hands on my waist, and the music takes me over, dancing like no one else can see me. Christian's hands move all over my body, and I love every minute of it. I turn to put my back to his front, and I can feel how excited he is. Grinding on him, I giggle knowing how much I enjoy teasing him.

Moving my hair, he kisses my neck and brings his mouth close to my ear as he whispers, "Stop teasing me."

I don't until he pulls me off the dance floor and down a wide corridor. It's dark, and I wonder where we were going. He pushes me against the wall, and his lips crash into mine. Christian breaks the kiss first. He looks around and opens a door on the left. We burst into the dark room as the door slams hard against the wall. He doesn't care and neither do I. He only cares about stripping off my dress and pushing inside me. His lips leave mine as his fingers grasp the zipper of my dress. He pulls it down in one swift move and before they hit the floor; his fingers are on my panties as his hands shake in anticipation.

"Christian wait we can't...not here." Acting as if he can't hear me, he continues kissing my neck.

"The door is locked; no one will come in here." Unhooking my bra he says, "I can't wait any longer I need you now."

I open my mouth to try and tell him to stop, but the words just don't come out. Instead, a moan leaves my mouth, and I know I can't just stop now, I needed this as much as he did.

Want, need, desire pulsed through me like a drug. I have to have him now, and I know he feels the same way.

Pushing me up against the wall, I instinctively wrap my legs around Christian. "Hold on tight baby, this is going to be fast." Before pulling his pants down he reaches into his pocket for a foil package ripping it open with his teeth, he rolls it on, and I am relieved when I feel him inside me.

"Oh Christian," I panted and my head thrown back in pleasure. I groan in frustration as he purposefully slows his pace.

"More, please! Oh God, go faster."

Christian grunts at my commands; he is dangerously close to coming. Picking up his speed, I close my eyes and felt a tingling feeling as my orgasm takes over. Placing his mouth on mine, he swallows my moans until he was also coming hard.

~.~.~~

I wake to horrendous noise coming from outside my room. Looking around, I notice Christian is not alongside me, and I wonder where he's gone. I am terrified. Reaching for the switch of the nightstand light, I turn the light on and reach for my robe. Just as I open the door, it becomes louder. Somebody was yelling, yelling in pain. I immediately begin to panic, and hope nobody has broken into the house and hurt Christian. Following the sound of the noise, I stop outside Christian's room. I mentally prepare myself for the worst until my eyes catch Christian tangled in the sheets having a terrible nightmare. I immediately make my way to the bed needing to wake him up.

"Ally...Ally." The name of the unknown woman leaves his mouth, and I froze. The cries got worse; sounds a wounded animal would make.

Placing my hand on his chest, I try shaking him but it doesn't seem to work. "Christian...Please wake up, it's just a dream." I beg as the tears form in my eyes from his apparent pain.

Christian opens his eyes looking confused, and I quickly wrap my arms around him to comfort him. "It's okay... you're okay; it was just a bad dream."

He sits up and tilts his head back hitting the bed frame. He closes his eyes, and a hand makes it's way to his sweat-drenched hair. I stand back trying to give him space. As he stands up from the bed, my eyes follow him. He is just in boxers, and I take in the beautiful sight of Christian Grey. Why had he come back to his bed? Did this nightmare often occur? Why was he calling her name? Who the hell is Ally? The noise from water running in the bathroom brings me back to the present. I stand up and head to the bathroom in search of answers. He knows so much about me, but I feel like I barely know anything about him.

"Christian-"

"Ana, go back to bed I'm fine. Sorry, if I woke you." Just like that, I was being dismissed... as if I could go back to bed now after this.

"No Christian! It's not fair you know everything about me, but I seem to know nothing about you. You know my deepest secrets, and it's time you start trusting me and tell me the truth about Ally."

"I can't talk about it Ana."

"Yes you can, you just won't. Do you not trust me, is that it?" I ask trying to hold back the hurt.

Christian stayed quiet, making my heart break just a little bit more. "Fine if it's going to be this way, then this... whatever it is won't work." Walking out the door, I close it behind me with more force than I meant to.

**Christian's POV**

I pour a shot and throw it back quickly. My fingers are trembling as I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. The tequila burns my throat, and I squeeze my eyes shut. I lean against the edge of the sink, my head down as I breathe in and out, trying to steady my heart rate.

Its been months since the last nightmare and when I saw Ally in my dreams. I knew I'd been a jerk by dismissing Ana the way I had, but I was too shaken up to talk about it. How could I ever explain to her what Ally meant to me? Before I can stop myself, I squeeze the shot glass hard breaking it and cutting my hand. I toss the glass in the  
>trash and rinse my hand and wrap it use a towel. I know I needed to go upstairs and into the room of the only woman who can make all this pain stop. Taking a deep breath I build my courage; she'd been right to say how unfair it was that I knew all her secrets... well most of them. Moreover, she knew nothing about me.<p>

Dumping the remainder from the bottle of tequila, I make my way upstairs. However, I stop just outside her room trying to debate whether this is a good idea. Until the door opens making the decision for me.

"Christian, what are you doing here?"

"You're right Ana, if we want this to work there cannot be secrets between us."

Ana nods her head and allows me into her room.

"I want us to tell each other everything...get everything out here and then we will never talk about it again. We'll start fresh, deal?"

"I can live with that," She tells me.

"Good, ask me anything you want."

"Who's Ally?"

"When I was 15 I lived with a woman named Ella. She was a foster parent. I didn't mind living with her; she fed us and didn't pay too much attention to what we did. During the summer, we were told a new girl was coming to live with us. I didn't think too much of it as I was too busy dealing with my issues." Taking a deep breath, I continue. "Her name was Ally Blackwood."

I can tell she is holding back all the questions she wants to ask me, however I am grateful she doesn't interrupt me. "At first we didn't get along, I think mostly because our personalities were so similar. However, one day at school I was walking towards my locker and I saw that she was standing next to a bunch of girls. It was unusual as she  
>didn't have many friends. They began pushing her around between one another. I almost walked away...Ally wasn't a very likable girl; she was presumptuous and rude and no one liked her very much. However, I couldn't just leave her. A part of me just couldn't so I got involved. After that day she began to open up to me, we became close quickly."<p>

"Christian if you can't... You don't have too." Reaching for my hand she tells me.

"Please let me finish." She nods her head and rubs her hand down my cheek attempting to soothe me.

"Ella didn't like her much; they used to get into big arguments. One day Ally came running into my room. Ella had told her that she would be moving into a different foster home. She still stayed in the same school, and we still saw each other often. However, everything changed one day. She came to school with a black eye, apparently the man she lived with liked to sneak into her room at night. I couldn't stand by and allow him to hurt her, so we came up with the idea that we were going to run away together. We would get jobs and start a fresh start together. We came up with a plan; we would leave one night without anyone noticing. Not that they would have cared, but we didn't want  
>anyone to stop us. "<p>

"Did you love her?" Ana asks looking into my eyes.

"Yes, I loved her. She was my best friend... more like the sister I never had." Squeezing her hand I tell her. "We apparently didn't think it through enough. We were young and thought it would be easy; we would find jobs and an apartment, but the reality was different. No one wanted to give two fifteen-year-olds jobs. That's how we ended on  
>the streets trying to make it. It was harder on Ally, and she began to hang out with the wrong crowd, but everything turned for the worse when she met Cooper. She started to pull away from me more and more, mostly because of him. One night she didn't show to the place we usually slept. I didn't see her again for over four years, I thought<br>the worst. I looked for her for a long time, until she found me a year after I moved in with the Grey's. I checked her into a rehab facility and helped her get a restraining order on Cooper. Everything was going good; she was staying clean, she had her own apartment and she was thinking of going back to school, until she went back to Cooper."

Closing my eyes I try hard to get the words out, but it hurts just to go back to that dark place. "I was the one who found her body; she'd been dead for two days."

"Oh Christian." Throwing her arms around me, I shake trying hard to keep my emotions in check. "Did he kill her?"

"It's an ongoing investigation, but deep inside my heart I know he did it."

"Is that what you were dreaming about?"

"Yes. No one should have to see someone he or she loves lying in a pool of his or her blood. To this day the images haunt my dreams."

"I am so sorry Christian; I should have never pushed you to tell me about her. Look at you, you're shaking."

"I never talk about her anymore; it's too painful, but it feels good to get it all out finally."

As we sit silently, just looking at each other, Ana's yawns and I  
>realize this is my chance to end this conversation that I know will<br>have to finish at some point. I am emotionally exhausted."Come on let's go to bed I need to hold you for a while."

Ana Shakes her head, but eventually agrees.


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello.. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Just to answer a few questions.**

**1. Will you be finishing Unwritten Love? - Yes I will. I won't leave this story until the end! and trust me there is still a lot to come.**

**2. Can you update more often?- I am trying my best to update at least three times a week, but some times is hard! I am a mother and I have a job so I am trying my best. I hope you all understand.**

**3. Will, Till I found you show us how Christian got to where he is? And the history of Ally?- Yes all of your questions will be answer in that short-story.**

**Please review if you can:)**

**Chapter 19**

Wednesday morning I wake to an empty bed. Touching the pillow beside me, I pull it close; the delightful scent of Christian's cologne invades my nose and makes me smile. Where was Christian? After the night we had I presumed he'd be exhausted. I definitely was. Rubbing my eyes, I sit up, looking around the room attempting to figure out where he was. Until my eyes focus on a yellow piece of paper on the bedside table. Quickly retrieving it I unfold it.

Dear Ana,

I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so comfortable.

I will see you this evening, have an incredible day with Saige and make sure to purchase whatever you desire.

My eyes take in the black card and I look at it as if it's cursed. A credit card? He expects me to use it? I didn't know whether I ought to be irritated or appreciative! I chose the first one. Tossing it back on the table, I get up and head to the bathroom, needing to take a cold shower to cool me down. Before I march to where ever Christian is and take out my annoyance on him. Did he really think I wouldn't find this offensive? Who am I "Pretty Woman" No, he'll be hearing about this tonight.

After a long shower, I decide to call Jacob to see how he is. We'd chatted on Monday night; however, I needed to know how his second day of school went. It's a little after eight, which implies he is up and about to head to school. The phone rings twice before it went to voicemail.

I leave a message, asking Gail to get back to me when she gets back. A part of me was concerned, on the other hand, I know he is in extraordinary hands. We weren't on the streets anymore and I need to remember that. Taking a deep breath, I flop down on the bed and exhale. I need to get ready, but I'm regretting agreeing to meet Saige for lunch. It's not like we have a lot in common. What will we even talk about? A woman like her... could never have anything in common with someone like me. How will I survive the next few hours? I mentally prepare myself as I unbuckled my robe and headed to the closet. I need to get dressed before the driver, who Saige was sending to pick me up arrives.

~.~.~

Gazing out the window, I take in the lovely view of downtown Nassau. I am happy Saige had arranged for us to meet here. I want to be able to experience some of the culture before we went back to the States. This spot is amazing; occupied avenues with locals smiling and having fun and tents with individuals offering specialties. I am enticed to get out of the car and meander for a bit. The car arrives at a stop before a restaurant called 'East Villa Restaurant'; it's not fancy or busy. I was surprised Saige had arranged for us to meet here. The strong aroma of deep fried fish made my stomach grumble. I am hungry and ready to try this place. The driver gets out to open my door, slowly getting out I take it all in. It was simple and charming. Yellow and blue picnic tables decorate the patio with small palm trees. It resembled a house which had recently been transformed into a restaurant. Thanking the driver, I head inside.

I was welcomed by a very casually dressed Saige; her long hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing an aqua blue dress with beige wedges. She looked younger than she had appeared yesterday. When she finally notices me, she waves at me and I make my way to the table. Saige stands and leans in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you don't mind that I chose this place," She says grabbing the menu.

"Not at all, this place looks great."

"It sure is... And they have the most amazing Ceviche."

"I've never had ceviche is it good?" I ask.

"Yes, you will love it."

The waiter arrives to take our order and I decide to go ahead and try the Ceviche. "I'll have the Ceviche and a virgin margarita, please."

"I'll have the usual thank you." She tells the waiter and we are left alone while he retrieves our order.

After two virgin margaritas and lots of laughter, Saige pulls out her cell phone from her purse and a big smile takes over her face. I wonder what has her so happy. Taking a sip of her drink she giggles in her seat.

"I guess you'll be having a great night tonight." She tells me making me arch an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Clifton just texted me a picture of a yacht... meaning he sold the company to Christian."

Smiling from ear to ear, I cannot help but get as excited as she is.

"You know what that means?" She asks. "We need to find a fabulous outfit to celebrate tonight." She winks and throws her head back and laughs.

**Christian's POV**

It's just after five o'clock and I can't wait to see Ana. The day had gone incredible and I'm anxious to celebrate with her. Clifton settled for a good price and it will just a matter of weeks before I can call it my own. Pulling the car to the gate entrance, I punch in the code in and wait for it to open.

When I stroll into the house, the music coming from the kitchen is just loud enough to be heard. Taking my suit jacket off I make my way to the kitchen and my eyes almost pop out as I see Ana standing by the stove. Her lush body is encased in a pale blue dress that wrapped around her curves and tied at the waist and nude colored heels. I close my mouth and swallow hard, adjusting my pants as I get closer. Without sensing me, she continues to stir the pot until my arms wrap around her waist and I move her hair to the side, kissing her neck tenderly.

"Hi, handsome." She closes her eyes and tilts her head.

"Hi beautiful." I turn her around and kiss her with fierce abandon.

She pulls back and takes a step away from me and reaches for the countertop so she can catch her breath.

"Someone's in a good mood."

"Yes, I'm in the mood to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" She asks as if she doesn't already know the good news. Knowing Saige, she probably knew the minute Clifton agreed.

"Yes, what better way than to have you spread naked in my bed?"

"Well, I did just make an amazing dinner," She says and bites her lip.

"Save it... We'll be hungry later." I close the space between us and step closer to her.

"Are you sure? I made a killer chocolate cake."

"I'd rather have you for dessert." Pulling her hair tenderly, I tilt her head and kiss her lips.

Grabbing her by the waist, I lift her up on the countertop. I open her legs wide and run my hand down her thigh.

"Christian..."

"Shh... baby relax," I say, nibbling her ear.

"Christian, the stove, you have to turn it off or dinner is going to burn," She laughs and pushes me back and gets down from the counter.

She covers the pot and turns off the burner. "There is something we need to discuss."

"Can it wait?"

Staying away, she shakes her head. "It's about you leaving your credit card this morning."

"How is this an issue?"

"I don't want your money Christian. I hate it when you do stuff like that." Her arms are crossed and she stands way too far away from me. "I found it offensive."

Hold up... offensive? I didn't mean to offend her. I just wanted her to be able to buy whatever she liked. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just wanted you to be able to buy whatever you desire."

"I know you didn't mean to, but this just shows how much we don't know about each other."

"What can I do for you to forgive me?"

"Promise me you won't do it again," She says and finally closes the space between us

"Fine, I promise." I pull her close to me and kiss her soft, sweet lips. I need her to surrender to me completely.


	22. Chapter 20

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review would love to hear what you all think:P..

**Chapter 20**

"Ana... Ana wake up," I hear Christian's sweet voice coming from someplace within the room.

Squeezing the pillow tighter, I moan exhausted. We've been going at it all night and my body demands more than an hour to recover from my last orgasm. Grabbing the covers, Christian pulls them off me, making me shiver.

"Christian, I'm exhausted. I can't go at it again, give me another hour," I say as I pull the cover up.

"I wish that were the reason I was waking you up, but something has come up and we need to get to the airport."

My eyes open immediately at the sound of urgency in his voice. "Wait, what's going on?" I ask.

"I'll explain in the car, here get dressed." Passing me my jeans and a plain black t-shirt, I grab them and begin to get dressed.

My brain is racing with multiple scenarios. I haven't heard from Gail; is Jacob okay? What was going on that had Christian so worried? I need to know.

"Wait, we need to pack," I say as if it's the most important thing right now.

"It's already been taken care of." He tells me and hands me a sweater. "Here put this on, it's cold outside."

"Christian you're scaring me. I demand to know what's going on."

"There's been a fire at your apartment."

I stand still trying to take in what he just told me. A fire?

"I will answer your questions, but the sooner we get out of here, the better."

I nod, find my shoes and quickly put them on. I take off after Christian.

~.~.~.

"What do you mean there has been a fire? What happened?" I ask as we get inside the black SUV and make our way to the airport.

"I don't know much right now, Taylor called an hour ago."

I panic. Is this why Gail hasn't gotten back to me? I make a decent attempt to keep my tears back. "Is Jacob alright?" I ask terrified.

"Yes, Jacob and Gail are okay." Christian places his hand on top of mine on an attempt to calm me down. "Hunter got them out before it got bad."

Hearing that calms me down a bit, and confuses me why was Hunter there to begin with. "Hold up, what was Hunter doing there?" I ask.

"I presume he was there to see you," Christian says with resentment in his voice.

"Oh god, is he okay?"

"Yes, Ana he's okay. Would it matter if he weren't? "

"Of course it would," I shout, "This is not the time to be jealous Christian."

"I'm sorry you're right, but I just hate that guy," He tells me giving me a weak smile.

"I know you do, but after everything that has happened between us do not see you're the one I want."

"Ana-"

"Stop. This is not the time to talk about this," I cut him off mid-sentence not wanting to talk about that right now. "So everything is okay, right... Aside from not having a place to live now."

"No... Things are a lot more complicated than that. When the cops showed up to investigate, they began to take everyone's information... Ana they took Jacob."

"No... Wait... what they took him?" I am full on panicking now.

"Ana, he's a 13-year old runaway, they show him as a missing child."

"Please tell me, I will get him back." Looking into his eyes, I pray that this is all a dream.

"I don't know Ana, but I will try my hardest to get him back, I promise you that."

"This can't be happening..." I shout, breathing hard.

"Relax Ana, you're pale. Breath baby, everything will be okay."

How can he say that, Jacob has been taken away from me? I want to be with him right now, he must be so frightened not knowing what the hell is going on. I tilt my head back and close my eyes. I need to think for a minute. What's going to happen now? Will they place him into the system again? No, I can't let him go back in there. I hate that were so far away right now. I'm full on sobbing; I need to try and figure out a way we can fix this.

~.~.~.

The flight home felt ten times longer than it probably was. I can't wait to get off this plane and down to the police station. I want to know where they had taken Jacob. I was sure they would hand him back to me. We had a stable home and he was as safe as he could be with me.

The apartment had burned down while I'd been away and now we didn't have a place to live. However, deep inside my heart I hoped this would work out in our favor.

"Eva will meet us down at the police station."

"Eva?" I ask.

"Elliot's wife, she's a great lawyer. She will help us see what we can do about Jacob."

"Thank you." That's all I can manage to say, I was thankful when Christian doesn't push me to talk more.

As soon as we were given the okay, we unbuckled our seat belts and headed off the plane. Taylor waited for us as he stood beside the black SUV. I am walking ahead of Christian. I don't care to wait for Taylor to open the door for me. I quickly get inside the car. Christian follows right behind me and in a matter of seconds we're driving away from the airport.

Taking two steps at the time, I rush inside the police headquarters needing to know what was going on. My eyes catch Hunter sitting in the waiting area. Without thinking twice, I rush over to him hoping he has some answers.

"Hunter." He stands up as he sees me.

"Ana." I draw him into an embrace, thankful for what he has done for Jacob. He held me tighter. His clothes were dirty and his hair was pulled into a ponytail. The sweet smell of Hunter invades my senses and flashbacks of what we used to have come rushing back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," He says as he pushes a string of my hair to the back of my ear. This causes me step back as I remember that Christian is behind me.

"What are you still doing here? And why were you at my apartment?" I ask.

"They been questioning me like crazy. Apart from Gail and Jacob, I was the only one who saw everything".

"And I wanted to see you, I wanted to return this to you." In his hand is the beautiful necklace my adopted mother had given me before she had passed away. I thought I lost it, but he had it all along.

"Where did you find it?" I ask reaching for it.

"You left it behind the night we broke up. You ran out so fast, you didn't even notice when it fell off."

"Thank you. I thought I'd lost it."

"Here let me." Hunter takes it and I turn around. I'm now facing Christian.

Our eyes meet and I know he's furious. "Thank you, I should go see what's going on with Jacob." Taking Christian's hand I squeeze to reassure him that he's the one I want.

When we are a few feet away from Hunter when I turn around and face Christian, "I'm sorry about that. You ought to know that Hunter doesn't mean anything to me anymore. Thank you for not overreacting, I know you don't like him."

"Ana we'll discuss this later... let's go see what's going on with Jacob" I make a decent attempt to disregard his lukewarm reaction as I head toward the reception area.

"What do you mean you can't tell us anything?" I shout to the woman standing behind the desk.

"Ma'am please watch your tone with me. As I said, a detective will be out to speak with you shortly, please have a seat."

Rolling my eyes, I go to the waiting area. "Can you believe she won't tell us where they have him?"

"We'll just have to wait and see what this detective says," Christian tells me.

"I really want to know how this fire started, do you know where Gail is right now?"

"She's at the hospital. She had a hard time breathing, but she seems to be okay now. They are keeping her for the night just in case."

"Can we go see her later?" I ask.

"Yes, as soon as were done here we can go see her."

"Miss steele?" The woman's voice stands out just enough to be noticed and I turn around quickly.

"Yes." I look up at the incredibly tall brunette with really green eyes who's wearing a grey pantsuit. "I'm Miss Steele," I add.

Her eyes take in Christian and I fight the urge to pull him closer. I roll my eyes trying to push back the annoyance.

"Detective Johnson," She says and put her hand out for Christian to shake. How rude, she totally disregarded me.

"When can we see Jacob?" I ask attempting to break her staring at Christian.

"Unfortunately you won't be able to see him right now. He's in the process of being placed at a temporary orphanage while we arrange a foster home for him."

"No. He can stay with us, we're his family," I say.

"Miss Steele, you're lucky you're not being charged for kidnapping as you have known where he's been for quite some time. " Looking through her yellow folder she says, "How old are you Miss Steele?"

I want to scream at her, what does it matter how old I am. "Twenty-one."

"You're too young to take care of Jacob, you need to think about what's best for him. "Turning a page she says, "Is there someone who would want to harm you?"

Yes, actually there is one person, but I can't tell her without having to tell her everything, "No. Not that I know of. Why?"

"The fire at the apartment wasn't an accident. Someone purposely set the fire. "

I reach for the chair as I feel my legs are ready to give out. Someone did this on purpose? Christian grabs my arm to help me sit down. Did Blake do this? Had he seen me at a party and now he was out for revenge? Oh god, will he ever leave me alone?

"Miss Steele, are you okay?"

Before I am able to answer, my vision gets blurry and I am having a hard time catching my breath. I try to stand; Christian quickly grabbing me is the last thing I remember as I slump over.


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: I would really like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews I've been getting and for following this story! You're all amazing. With day said I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 21**

_I was falling, tumbling through the air._

_"Ana."_

_Jacob called to me and just the sound of his voice caused me to look around until I found him._

_"Help me!"_

_He was falling too. I stretched out my arm trying to catch him, but all I caught was air. There was no ground beneath my feet. I begin to panic. Big fluffy clouds are behind us keeping us apart. We finally touched fingertips, but the contact was gone as fast as it had happened. I could see him clearly, his blue eyes full of pain, his blonde hair moving with the wind. I wanted to tell him everything would be all right, but my mouth wouldn't open. Why can't I speak? I was screaming in the inside begging for someone to help us, but there was no one else._

_I placed my hand out one more time, reaching for him...our hands met for an instant. "You Promised you would never leave me," My heart broke at the words and he slipped through my fingers and all I could feel was loss._

_At that moment my voice returned, I screamed after him, begging him to come back. He was gone, and at the moment I looked down, I was inches away from hitting the ground. Just then the man whom I hated the most came to view... Dark brown eyes and short black razor cut hair, he was wearing red proving that he is the devil._

_"You will never see him again... You made me do this. "Pointing at me, Blake looked happy with himself._

_"No..." I screamed with all the strength I had._

_"Yes, Ana, this is all your fault and it's just the beginning. You will pay for what you've done to me."_

I sat up quickly, trying to catch my breath in an attempt to suppress my screams and weeping. My eyes focus on a patch of dim light in the darkness. I can hear the distant thumping of the rain against the window. When did it start to rain? My head was throbbing. Touching my head, I fall back down on the bed...it had all been a dream. A terrible dream. Checking my bedside clock it reads 2 am. It had been a long few days. After fainting at the police station, Christian demanded I stayed in bed as my body was overwhelmed. How can I possibly feel good knowing Jacob was staying with people that he doesn't know? Knowing my chances of getting him back were slim to none. Wiping away my tears, I reach for my robe and head out of Christian's guest room. I need a drink; a really strong one. However, I know better that if I ever wanted to get Jacob back I can't go down that road again. Instead, I poured a glass of milk and made my way to my room. That was, until a pair of bare feet came into view causing me to look up. Taking a look at the man in front of me, I smiled for the first time in the last 48 hours.

"Christian." His eyes meet mine and he put his cell phone down on the breakfast bar. He was wearing silk pajama bottoms and his chest was bare causing me to stare. "Why are you up so late?" I asked.

"I've been busy attempting to figure out where they have Jacob."

"Did you find out?"

"No, but there is something else you need to know, how about you sit down," He tells me as he pulls a bar stool out for me.

His eyes told me this wasn't good news. "Christian what's wrong?" I ask in an attempt to remain calm.

"Jacobs's mom came forward, she's fighting for custody Ana."

"No, she's a drug addict, they will never grant her custody again." Or would they, I swallowed hard at the thought of it.

"Apparently she's been sober for two years now." Running a hand through his hair, he takes a seat next to me.

I reach for his hand. "We can't allow her take him Christian, she's not good for him. He's better off with us."

"I know Ana, Eva is looking into a few ways we can get him back, but you also have to be prepared that we won't get him back."

"There has to be a way, Christian I... I promised Jacob I would never leave him." Slowly wiping a tear off my cheek.

Christian pulled me close to him comforting me the best way he could.

~.~.~.

I had barely made it into my bed before the sun rose, and I was tired...bone tired, as Gail would say. I need to get out of this apartment before I go crazy. It was time I get back to work. After showering, I walk into the closet and pick out a red knee length, long sleeve dress. I pair it with beige heels. Pulling my hair into a high ponytail, I head out to the kitchen hoping Christian is still here. I am happy when I find him sitting casually on a bar stool reading the newspaper.

"Ana." The way he looked at me was as if he couldn't wait to ravage me.

"Hey, can I hitch a ride to work with you?" I asked; biting my lip, knowing he wouldn't say no.

"Of course you can, but are you sure you're ready to get back to work? " He inquired.

"I am sick of sitting here doing nothing, I need to get out Christian."

"Okay, if you think you're ready. Would you like some coffee?"

"No I'm good." I told him and sat down on the bar stool next to him.

"Fine, give me five minutes and I'll be ready to leave." Smiling, he leaves me to my thoughts.

The car ride to Grey Entertainment gives me the opportunity to really think about the dream I had. What did it mean? Was I overreacting or was this a warning?

"Christian there is something you need to know," I told him as the car came to a stop at the curb in front of Grey Entertainment.

"Can it wait until we get into my office?" He asked opening the car door.

"Yes it can." Reaching for my hand Christian helped me out of the car and we walked inside in silence.

~.~.~.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey and Miss Steele. Mr. Williams is waiting in your office."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Checking his watch Christian looks at me. "Come with me Ana, I want you to meet a friend of mine."

I nod in agreement and follow him into his office. As the door opens my eyes take in the man standing by the window, his back was facing us. I smiled at the thought of knowing someone else in Christian's life. Until I gazed at this man; dark brown eyes, short black razor hair. Oh no... It couldn't be.

Chewing gum he smiled looking at me. "Christian," hugging him he stepped close to me "And who might you be?"

_Fuck you... Like you don't know! I screamed in my head._

"Blake, this is Anastasia Steele." Christian said smiling at his friend.

His hands reach out to touch me and I freeze unable to take a step back. He embraces me in a hug and I fight the urge to throw up! Until he whispered into my ear, "It's good to see you Ana."

That broke the spell. I reach for the door knob and run quickly to the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly hoping it would show up sooner rather than later and will get me the hell out of here. When the doors open, I rush in and fall to the floor and begin sobbing uncontrollably.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Christians POV**

"Blake, this is Anastasia Steele," I said smiling at my friend.

Moving towards her, he embraces her into a hug and I attempt to hold back my jealousy. I hate to see another man touch Ana; however, this is my friend and I try to remember that. Ana pulls away from him immediately and her facial expression alarms me; she is pale. She turns and reaches for the door knob and rushes out the door. I am taken aback and a bit confused. What in the hell is going on? My body finally reacts and I turn to follow her.

"Ana," I yell after her. What the hell just happened? One moment, I am introducing her to my friend and the next she's running out. I am too late as the elevator doors close before I can stop it.

I walk back into the office and grab my cell phone off the table to call Taylor. I demand that he stop her as soon as she walks out of the elevator. I need to know what's going on. Running a hand through my hair, I remember that Blake is still in my office.

"What the fuck just happened?" I ask in an attempt to piece this puzzle together.

"I am as confused as you are... Perhaps she didn't like me?" He says matter of fact.

Ana is a genuinely sweet girl she wouldn't just be rude for no reason. Perhaps she didn't feel well and had to run out for air? She's been depressed ever since they took Jacob.

"I need to go find her, we'll have to reschedule our meeting for next week," I say as I stride toward the door.

"Yes, of course, you need to find her, I'd love to help." He moves closer and pats me on the shoulder.

"She's probably headed to her apartment, but if I need anything, I will make sure to call you." I say.

"Fine, I'll leave you to it then." As he walks out the door, I am worried about my Ana.

~.~.~.

**Ana's POV**

The doors open and I hurry out of the elevator, needing to get away from here as fast as I can. Had Christian known all along who I was? Had this been arranged by Blake? I attempt to hold back the very nauseous feeling and head out of the revolving doors. I was genuinely scared for my life and part of me is thankful that Jacob was nowhere near me; I can't involve him in this. My eyes see Taylor gazing at me as he walks towards me. Without thinking twice, I run the opposite way as fast as my heels would allow. I turn around to check and see how close he is. As I turn the corner, I was surprised and grateful when I see he wasn't following. I pick up the pace just in case he was close.

I was a few blocks away before I came to a halt, trying to catch my breath. I need to find someplace safe to stay until I figure out what the hell was going on. Pulling my jacket tighter I head to the only safe place I can think of right now.

I find myself outside of Saint Thomas Church on Fifth Avenue. I hesitate to climb the stairs and wonder if this is the right place to be. Taking a deep breath, I head up the stairs to the front entrance and knock on the door. When a familiar figure opens the door, I smile at the tall older man with salt and pepper hair and light brown eyes.

"Ana come on in, I haven't seen you and Jacob in a few weeks. I was beginning to get worried. Where is he anyways?" Father Gabriel says and closes the door behind me.

"It's a long story... We've been staying at a friend's home, but I really need a place to stay tonight," I say trying to keep the panic at bay.

"Of course you can stay here tonight, come on let's get something warm in you... you look really cold."

I nod and follow after him.

Sitting by the window, I nestle in the worn out brown couch with a cup of hot chocolate. Taking a slow sip, I think through everything that has happened. What am I going to do now? How will I ever get Jacob back now? A lonely tear falls from my eyes as I recall all the things Christian said to me. How he would help me...How he would protect me? They are both probably laughing at me right now... How stupid can I be for trusting him? Oh dear god, I slept with him. I want to crawl into a hole and die. I need to come up with a plan soon because I cannot stick around here much longer than tonight. Checking my jacket pockets; I count the money I find to see how much I have. Fifty dollars... placing it back into the pocket, I check the other one and my phone comes to view. I hold it for a while until it lights up; five missed calls and two voicemails. I am tempted to listen to them, but I decide against it.

My head is pounding. I rub my temples and tilt my head back attempting to relieve the boiling tension until Father Gabriel walks in and sits beside me. "Ana is everything alright?" He asks fixing his old black framed glasses." I am concerned you seem... Worried, different."

"I met someone.., "I say looking at him. "I trusted him and now I think that was a mistake," I whisper.

"How about you tell me what's going on, maybe I can help you?" His kind brown eyes make me want to open up to him. Father Gabriel was the only person I could tell anything. He was non-judgmental and he was known to give pretty good advice.

"I wish I could, but it's too dangerous," I tell him as I stare down at my almost empty cup. "But there is something you can do for me."

He gives me a nod that tells me it's okay.

The New York Port Authority bus station was noisy and packed full of people, so I am careful to look around at every turn. I can't kick the feeling that someone is watching me. Pulling my baseball cap down lower to keep my face covered, I check my ticket again. I have 10 minutes until departure and I am riddled with anxiety. Taking a seat in the waiting area, I reach for my cell phone and begin to type Christian a text that I will send at exactly 8:59; not a minute earlier. Multiple things come to mind, but I have to keep it short and simple. Finally satisfied with what I have written, I count down the minutes. At 8:58, I stand up and look around one more time to make sure no one is following me. I press send and pitch the phone in the trash and walk to Terminal A...to the bus that is going to take me to my new life.


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I would like to say a few things. First of all thank you all for following this story, I know a lot of you didn't like the last chapter and I really thought about changing it, but I decided against it. As I know where I want to take this story and I needed that part in there. I hope all still continue to read and that you like this chapter. With that said enjoy!

**Chapter 23**

**I will always love you - A.**

Thinking of the text message, I look up at the big grey clouds covering the city in a veil of obscurity, matching my dark mood. There is only so much trouble you can get into before the threat of more trouble was not a threat anymore. At some point, you'd got so far in you had no choice other than to paddle through the middle, if you had any chance of making it to the other side. As the bus came to view, I picked up my backpack and stood up from the bench I was sitting on.

The doors to the bus open and people hurried inside, not wanting to get wet. I take my time as it doesn't bother me; it comforted me in a way I could not explain. Walking behind an older couple, I take a final look behind me. Taking a slow painful deep breath I reach for my ticket from my back pocket and make my way to the bus. I abruptly came to a halt before I even put a foot on the first step of the bus stairs. An imposing, sexy voice, one that I know well at this point stands out just enough to be noticed, making me freeze. Looking around, I see no one. I was starting to imagine things. I shake my head as I attempt to fight the feeling of emptiness... my body craved him. I can't bear to be away from him and I begin to imagine him here, his sweet voice, his beautiful smile. The way his eyes get brighter when he thinks about things he loves.

I shut my eyes for an instant breathing in the air; it smells just like him and then as I open my eyes the man who made my heart beat, stands a few feet away from me. Stunned and scared, I contemplate the different ways this could go. He could tell me this is all a misunderstanding, or he could take me so easily and hand me over to Blake. Deep inside I know he would not do that. I was not yet certain that he knew that his friend was the same Blake who had made me hide for months. I want to trust that everything we'd been through had been real, but it is hard for me as everyone I get close to wound up eventually hurting me.

"Ana," Christian says attempting to catch his breath. He looks like he just ran a marathon.

Looking at him, I take in the painful expression in his gray eyes. Did I do this to him? Did he care about me as much as I did about him? I have so many questions that need answers.

"Please don't leave me," He says...breaking my heart. Taking a step closer, I fight the impulse to touch him, to take away the painful expression on his gorgeous face. The rain becomes heavier, neither of us caring that we are getting wet. My body is telling me to pull away, to get on the bus and never look back, but my heart is telling me different.

The bus driver clear his throat getting our attention. "Are you getting in?" He asked giving me a very rude look.

"Please stay tell me what I've done wrong," Christian pleads but ignoring the bus driver.

"HELLO?" The driver shouts again tapping his foot.

I looked at the bus and then at Christian not knowing what to do.

"Fuck, just give us a minute." Christian hissed.

Rolling his eyes the driver made the decision for me; closing the doors, he began to pull away. This leaves me facing the man I was so ready to leave a minute ago, even though it was breaking my heart.

"Christian I can't stay," I tell him as I put my hand on his chest and push him back a step. "You lied to me."

Pushing his wet hair back as he attempts to move closer to me. "Ana, I've never lied to you... Please tell me what happened yesterday?"

"Don't act like you do not know," I say and step towards the bus terminal needing to see when the next bus is.

Grabbing me by the arm he pulls me back. " Fuck, Ana, just tell me what the hell is going on."

"How about you tell me how you found me?" I say as I push his hand off my arm.

"Your cell phone, it has a tracker."

"Great, you placed a tracker on my phone." I huff.

"Ana, any cell phone can be traced, you just have to know how."

"How about we get out of here and talk."

I roll my eyes, "How about you quit pretending you care about me."

"Fuck, Ana, after all I have done for you I deserve a fucking minute." Grabbing me by the waist, he pulls me closer. My breathing grows heavy, and the sweet smell of Christian invades my senses, making me dizzy. I push away, trying to keep a distance from him, as I am not capable of thinking clearly when he is near me. However, he won't let go. He pulls me tighter and crashes his lips onto mine.

Christian pulls away from the kiss first to move his mouth closer to my ear. My heart stops as the words leave his mouth..."I love you too, Ana."

He read my text message; it had been curt and to the point. I needed him to know that I had fallen for him and that if it had all been a game for him, he was amazing at it. Just in case he hadn't been involve with Blake, it would have given him reassurance that one day when I knew the truth, I would come back.

"Let's talk. If you still feel like you want to leave at the end of the conversation, I will personally drive you wherever you want to go."

I hesitate to answer him, but finally agree knowing he won't take a no for an answer. Even so, my heart hoped this was not a set up. "Fine let's talk."

~.~.~.

Walking into the Starbucks across from the bus station, I am glad Christian agreed to come here. I need a secure, public place, and I was relieved he recognized that. The sweet smell of coffee and pastries made my stomach grumble. Christian seemed to notice and led us to a table.

"What would you like, Ana?" He asked.

"A vanilla latte, please." I answer, knowing it will be hard to keep anything else down.

Nodding in acknowledgement, he heads for the line.

Breathing in and exhaling, I attempt to calm down. I need to have this talk with him; it was time I face my problems head on and stop running. A steamy cup of French vanilla coffee was placed in front of me, and I inhale the heavenly smell. My eyes never meet Christians's as I attempt to avoid the unavoidable.

"Are you going to ignore me?" Christian says, touching my chin bringing my eyes to meet his.

"I don't know what to say."

"How about you explain to me what got you so upset yesterday that you felt you had to run out like that."

How can I tell him it was his friend who had me running, too scared to deal with it. "Blake." The name leaves a sour taste behind. "You knew all along about him."

"No, Ana, I did not know about him until you told me. What does that have to do with this?"

"He...He..." I struggle to get the words out. "You are friends with him."

The look on his face tells me he finally gets it. I stay quiet as he pieces it all together. His hand runs through his hair the way he always does when he is confused or mad. The relief in my body allows me to breathe and relax for the first time since yesterday. I want to reach over and kiss him; tell him how sorry I am for doubting him.

"Oh god, Ana, I didn't know... You never told me his last name." His face went pale and the torment in his eyes made me wish we were in a more private place. "You have to believe I did not know."

Placing his cup down with more force than he meant, the mug breaks and send the shattering pieces to the floor. "Fuck," He hissed.

People begin to stare and I know we need to get out of here. " Christian we should get out of here," I say.

Attempting to clean the mess with napkins he agrees.

~.~.~.

**Christians POV**

The ride to the penthouse was spent in silence as I run through everything in my head. How could I have been so stupid? I should have had seen this and known that Blake Carson was the same Blake that Ana had run from for so long. I want to go over to his apartment and teach him a lesson; to tell him Ana was no longer alone and I wouldn't let him hurt her ever again. My knuckles begin to turn white as I squeeze the steering wheel trying to hold back my anger.

"Christian, relax, you're going to kill us," Ana says gazing out the window.

I slow down as I don't want to scare her, but I am dying to get to the apartment. I need to hold her in my arms and talk through everything. I also need to know why Blake had acted as if he didn't know her. It all makes sense now. The whole meeting and wanting to arrange for us to see each other. He was using me to get to Ana; to scare her, but I can't understand why, if he wanted to hurt her, why would he give her the chance to run? He had other plans and I need to know what they were.

As I park the car in the underground parking garage, I come around and open Ana's door. I need to touch her. As she steps out, I pull her close so I can hug her. She put me through hell in the last 24 hours. I can't see my life without her now and losing her for that short period had solidified that. I am in love with her, and I intend to show her how serious I am about us.

"Come on let's get upstairs we have lots to talk about," I say as I kiss her forehead.

When we arrive inside my apartment I am glad to see Gail got my text message about having the day off. We need to be alone for a while.

"Would you like a drink?" I ask.

"Yes, I would love a glass of wine actually...However, I'll settle for a glass of orange juice." She tells me truthfully.

"Ana..." I stop, not knowing what to say.

"Relax, I am not going to drink, even after the last 24 hours from hell." Taking off her baseball cap, she takes a seat on one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

"I just want you to know that if you need help, I know a very good rehab facility in Santa Barbara."

Rolling her eyes she ignores me, changing the conversation. "Well, am I going to get my orange juice or not?" She asks as she sits there with her arms crossed.

"Of course, coming right up." I smile as much as I can, given the situation.

"So, how do you know Blake?" Ana asks as I open the fridge.

"I met him through Brianna a few years ago at a party she hosted." I answer vaguely, knowing what's coming.

I place her drink on the counter in front of her. I hesitate trying to get my words out. "Ana, there is something you should know about me."

Taking a long swallow of her drink, her beautiful blue eyes look at me as if I mean the world to her. It makes this so much harder. She needs to know the only thing Blake could use to keep us apart. I wasn't about to let him destroy us; I need to be honest with her and hope for the best that she would understand.


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Thank you all for the amazing support you've given me with this story! I love to read each and everyone's reviews! I am trying my hardest to answer all, but sometimes its hard. I would really like to know where you're all from, so if you have a minute maybe review and maybe at the end add where you're from? I think it would be neat to see how far this story has gotten:) Also hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 24**

**Christian's POV**

"There is something you need to know." The words are painful as they leave my mouth.

Ana sips her orange juice and looks at me. "What is it Christian you're frightening me."

Running a hand through my hair, I look into her beautiful blue eyes, knowing this could change the way she feels about me. "I need you to go into the living room and sit tight for me. I need to get something from my office. I promise I will tell you everything."

"Fine." She's holding her glass tightly as she makes her way to the living room, leaving me feeling like shit.

Heading to my office, I take as much time as required to ponder how to tell her without frightening away. I reach for the manila envelope in my desk drawer, I snatch an NDA. It's not that I don't trust her, but it's better this way. Taking a deep, cleansing inhale, I stand up from my chair and head for the living room. I am terrified this will change everything. I love her too much to let her go.

As I am welcomed by the beautiful view of Ana sleeping in the loveseat, I slowly make my way to her and move her hair away her face. A soft snore leaves her mouth, making me grin. She seems so at peace, so beautiful. I kiss her before leaving her be, I don't have the desire to wake her up right now. We have all night to talk about this. My phone buzzes and I am surprised to see a text from Blake.

_Can you meet me for drinks, there is something we need to talk about.-B_

The clanking sound of the ice swirling in my cup brings me around and remember where I am. I had gone through multiple ways of how to do this in my head. Did I really believe it would be this easy...? I would tell Blake to stay away and he would without hesitation? I want to believe that is could happen, yet I am prepared for the worst possible outcome. The music of the piano from across the room annoys me to the point I can't wait to get out of here. Not that the man playing was awful or anything, my mood was too dark to appreciate it. All I want to do is head home to Ana, who was, hopefully, still sleeping. I was surprised when I received Blake's text. I knew it was time we had a serious talk and maybe keeping it public was the best idea right now.

I scan the room for Blake; we agreed to meet here, but he was late. He knows how much I dislike people who were late. The red-headed bartender asked me for the tenth time if I would like a refill. I know she's hitting on me, but I only have eyes for Ana. I roll my eyes and attempt to be polite. As she places a brand new cup of whiskey; I thank her without looking up. Checking my cell phone, I check for a text message or a call. Where the fuck is he?

Blake was someone who was there for me in my darkest times. After finding Ally dead, my world turned black, until Ana came into my life, bringing color into it. It had been hell not caring about anything. All I desired was a minute without the constant reminder that it was my fault she was dead. The face that once brought me joy haunted me day and night. I didn't care what might happen to me or who I was sleeping with, as long as I had a minute without thinking about Ally.

Alcohol did it for a while but eventually it stopped working. Until Brianna invited me to an upscale club called 'Inferno' that she frequently attended. At first I thought it would be full of 21-year olds drinking and having fun; nothing I wanted any part of. However, I was wrong. As soon as we walked into the club, I was asked to sign an NDA. I was surprised and curious, so the curiosity won and I agreed to sign it. After having a few drinks at the bar with Brianna, she reached for my hand and took me upstairs. I didn't hesitate as she had been flirting with me the whole night. When we arrived on the second floor, she came to a stop in front of a red door. I didn't think much of it at the time, we had slept together before and I assumed that's what it was going to happen. Oh boy was I wrong. The door open to a room with black walls; a big 'U' shaped couch and a king size bed in the center cover in red silk sheets.

A woman came out of an attached room. Her long brown hair cover her naked breasts. Then I noticed she was completely naked. I was more surprised when a man joined us wearing nothing but boxers. At that point, I was ready to walk out until Brianna stopped me. She explained to me what this place really was. A sex club, a place with multiple rooms where you could let your imagination run wild. That room was the beginner's room, for newbies to get to know each other. There were 10 other rooms with more intense things happening. We were allowed to watch or participate. She promised me nothing had to happen and we could just sit here and watch. I was drunk and excited and for once my mind was clear, empty with only what was going on in front of me. Finally, I had a few minutes without the constant reminder.

That night I watched the three of them have sex. I began to visit frequently, often making my way through the rooms until I got to number six. That room was Brianna's favorite room, she loved to be watched. I still wasn't sure about this so I did just that...watched. She was wearing a black leather corset with matching panties. Just the sight of it made my dick hard. A man came into the room and she kneeled in front of him; she was at his mercy. Her eyes never meeting his, and she only moved when he demanded. I watched him tie her up and push her limits until she climaxed with such fury. I knew I needed to be inside of her. It was that night I realized I wanted Brianna that way for me. I wanted to have total control of her body and mind. I wanted to worry about someone else's needs and leave my troubles behind.

"Mr. Grey?" The bartender's voice gets my attention bringing me back to reality.

I look up and notice she has unbuttoned her shirt just enough to show cleavage. "This is for you." Biting her lip, she stares at me and I roll my eyes. When will women get over the way I look?

A glass of champagne and a note were placed in front of me. I unfolded the note and read it, not knowing what to think of it.

_Something came up, drinks on me!_

_Rain check?_

_-Blake_

I crumpled the paper and reached for my wallet to leave a couple of bills on the counter, trying to keep my anger at bay. He was the one to contact me and then he just ditched me. My phone rang as I headed out the bar.

"Taylor," I answer annoyed as fuck.

"There's been a security breach at the penthouse." The sound of his voice was just as alarming as the words he spoke. I immediately hung up and rushed to my car. I needed to get to Ana. I prayed nothing happened to her.

~.~.~

**Ana's POV**

My eyes open to a dark room, I look around attempting to remember where I am. However, the last thing I can remember was sitting on the couch waiting for Christian. Looking to my left, I notice that I am not alone in the room and I relax momentarily. That is until the bathroom door opens and the man I hate the most comes to view. As I attempt to get up, I fall back down on the bed feeling extremely dizzy. The nightmare gets worse when I notice I am naked.

"Hey, relax Ana, you were amazing," A shirtless Blake says as he steps toward the bed.

Then I realize this isn't a nightmare...

"No," I scream, "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing that you didn't like sweetheart." He sits down next to me.

I panic and grab the sheets to wrap them around me. "Christian! I scream for him. I need him to rescue me from this nightmare.

"Hey, stop screaming. Who do you think arranged all of this?"

"No, he wouldn't... He loves me." I shout.

"Sure love, if you really believe that." Laughing, he picks up his shirt off the floor and puts it on. "You think I would have been able to get in here if he didn't know. With all his security."

I stand up holding myself to the wall, I needed to get out of here. "Christian," I screamed again.

Blake came around and pushed me against the wall, his lips crashed into mine and I fought to get him off me. Biting his lip, he quickly pulls away from me and touches his lip which is bleeding now.

"You bitch." His hand met my face, sending me sprawling across the floor. I cried; I was terrified and in pain. How could this be?

His cell phone rang and he answered it not saying anything, just listening to the other side. He immediately hung up and goes over to the table across from the bed and picks up a camera. "Thanks for the amazing night, let's do it again soon," He says. He tries to get closer to me, but stops when he sees me holding the bedside lamp in my hand ready to fight him if he touches me.

He blew a kiss to me and walked out leaving me devastated.


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Couldn't leave you hanging for too long! Ahhh so much is happening so stay tune!

**Chapter 25**

I remained still for quite a long time; crying in pain...a pain I did not know I could possibly feel. I was disoriented and confused. I sob without caring about anything other than the tremendous pain I felt inside. He'd won, he had obtained what he wanted all along. I reached for the wall and try to make an effort to get on my feet. I instantly felt dirty at the thought of his filthy hands on me and I wasn't sure any amount of soap was going to wash it away.

Still, I was willing to try. I walk to the bathroom, into the shower and turn the water on. I washed my body until it began to hurt and turned red. I crashed to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest rocking back and forth. How will I overcome this? How can I look into Christian's eyes after this? Would he stop loving me? I knew Blake was lying about Christian being part of this. I know the man I love and he would never hurt me this way.

The lights turned on again and I panic. Was Blake back? Wasn't he not done with me yet? I hear shouts and footsteps coming from outside the bath room and within a few seconds Christian came barging in with two men behind him. He realizes I'm naked and tells them to back way and stay outside. Without thinking twice, he opens the shower door and steps in not even caring to take off his clothes. He slumps onto the floor, taking me into his arms.

"Oh God Ana, what happened to you?" He asked, pushing my wet hair away from my eyes.

A painful sob leaves my mouth and the look in his eyes made me shout out in agony. "He got what he wanted all along." I cried as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Blake?" Our eyes meet for an instant and Christian realizes what had happened.

"Oh Ana, I'm so sorry I wasn't here." He holds me tighter and I can see his eyes beginning to water. "This is my fault, I should've protected you better." He sobbed in my arms. "I will kill him." He screamed pulling me tighter.

My heart hurt with the pain he was in, which most likely matched my own. I hate that Blake had won. He destroyed me and in the process hurt the man I love. Life is so unfair... People like him get away with everything.

"No, I can't bear to lose you." I pulled him even tighter, attempting to bring down the transparent wall that was keeping us from becoming one.

"We need to get you to a hospital Ana," He said softly attempting to calm me down. "We need to get you checked out."

I shake my head, " I'm scared Christian."

"I know baby, but we can't let him get away with this."

I knew he was right, this can't be a never-ending story. He needs to pay for all he has done. It was time I did what I should have done six months ago.

"As long as you're with me," I agreed looking into his grey eyes.

"I promise." Standing up, he holds his hand out for me and I slowly stand up. My head is pounding and my legs are wobbly... Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick. Without being able to stop it, I vomit and Christian holds my hair rubbing my back trying to soothe me.

The ride to the hospital was silent. I was thankful Christian was beside me holding my hand, giving me the love I needed to get through this. I was scared of what might happen, but mostly I was afraid of what Christian would do to Blake. I am scared Christian will get hurt because of my mistakes.

"Everything's going to be okay," Christian whisper into my ear as step out of the car and through the hospital doors. "The police are at the penthouse, checking the crime scene. We'll have to speak to them soon. However if you need time..."

I stopped him before he could say more. "I need to do this Christian, before I change my mind."

"My strong Ana, I love you." The words made my heart skip a beat. This was the second time I had heard him say them and I will never get used to it.

Pulling me closer, he rushes us inside and within minutes we are in a private room. After doing a rape-kit and a blood sample, the doctor left me to rest.

An hour later a knock on the door woke me up. Two detectives stood just outside the door as Christian opened the door.

"Miss Steele, "The tall brunette says. " Hi, I'm detective Harrison, I know you been through a lot but could we have a minute of your time, we just have a few questions?"

"Sure," I agree, but Christian hesitates to move out of the way.

"Mr. Grey, may I?" She asks and finally he moves.

"Have you spoken to the doctor?" She asks and steps inside the room.

"No, I was sleeping." I answer.

"Good, Jamie can you get the doctor in here." He agrees and heads out the door.

"Miss Steele, when was the last time you had alcohol?" She bluntly asks making me wonder where she's going with this.

"Excuse me?" Christian reacts before I do. "What does that matter for fuck sakes," He hisses.

"Mr. Grey could you leave us alone?" Angrily she asks.

"No," I panicked, " He stays."

Christian takes my hand and squeezes it softly reassuring me everything will be okay.

"It's been almost a month," I answer her odd question.

She nods her head and begins to write something on her notepad. "When was the last time you contacted Mr. Carson?"

"I didn't contact him, I've been running away from him," I shout.

"Miss Steele, relax, it was just a question." Again she begins to write on her notepad making me nervous.

The door slowly opened and I was thankful when the doctor walked in. "Miss Steele, I see you're awake." He stops in front of me giving me a kind smile.

"Dr. Grayson, can you please tell Ana the results of her rape-kit and blood test?" She asks, "We have already seen them, but we have a few questions...first we should let the good doctor tell you."

Dr. Grayson clears his throat and proceeds to talk. "Miss Steele, the rape-kit came back clean."

"What do you mean it came back clean?" I shout.

"You were never raped."

I stay quiet for a while, taking in the good news, but why had Blake gone through so much just for it to be a lie? A sudden unsettled feeling begins in my stomach making me sick.

"Also your blood tests came back clean too." He added.

"Thank you, Dr. Greyson, can you please give us a minute," Detective Harrison says.

As soon as he is out the room she turns to face me. "Would you like to speak to us alone now?" She asks as if trying to insinuate something.

"No, whatever you have to say you can in front of Christian," I tell her angrily. Why were they treating me like the criminal instead of the victim?

"Is it true you been stalking Mr. Carson?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" My eyebrow raises in fury.

"We've spoken to Mr. Carson and he has an alibi, and we have checked the penthouse and there is no forced entry or anything that would tell us there was a crime committed." Her hazel eyes look at me as if she's waiting for me to crack. "No finger prints... Nada," she says with a heavy accent.

"Are you saying I made all of this up?" I shout.

"That's enough, you need to leave." Christian interrupts.

"Fine, just one more thing. Why did you call him if you were too scared of him?"

"Out... Get Out" Christian shouts his face red.

I am frozen in my bed, I need to know what the hell is going on, what Blake has done?


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The ridiculous elevator music was making me angrier than I already was. As it hit the tenth floor, I exhaled loudly getting Scott's attention. Scott was a member of my security at Grey Entertainment, I'd called him to accompany me as I didn't trust myself enough not to slaughter Blake. Also, he was trying to figure out what had occurred at the penthouse as I couldn't trust anyone else. He was my only hope of ever finding out who had betrayed me. This had been an inside job and I needed to know who had broken my trust and had chosen to go behind my back. My hands clench tight as the door opens and we step out prepared to end this and to find out what the fuck Blake is up to.

Ana was waiting for me at the New York plaza hotel I had waited until she passed out to leave her in the watchful eyes of Eva and Elliott while I came and dealt with Blake. She had asked me to let it go, to not get my hands dirty with someone who doesn't matter. But my ego couldn't back away, not after he had messed with the woman I love. I knock on the door and wait for what felt like forever, until the door opens to Blake with a cup in one hand and a smirk on his face.

"I've been waiting for you." He stepped aside and holds his hand to usher me in. Scott took a step inside, but Blake stopped him, "No he stays outside."

I took a gander at Scott and gradually nodded my head telling him it's fine. "Give us five minutes Scott." He agreed and stepped back standing outside the door.

"Double Scotch?" He asks knowing that's my drink of choice.

My eyes never look away as I am try controlling myself as much as possible. I am on the edge and so ready to kick his ass. "Skip the bullshit, Blake."

"What? I'm trying to be a good host." He laughs and that's it, I snap.

"You knew who Ana was all along and you played like you didn't know her."

"Christian, I didn't want to embarrass her by saying she's been trying to get in my bed."

I rushed to him, pushing him to the wall. I hold him up by the collar, my fist ready to pound his face. "You listen to me good," I shout. "You're going to end this vendetta you have against Ana. I don't know what the fuck you're up to, yet it stops now."

"What vendetta do you speak of? If anything I am flattered she would take the time to make up such a story just to get my attention." Blake chuckled his eyes looking into mine.

"Bullshit, don't fucking lie to me. I know what happened.. I know everything."

That halted his laughter and his face went blank. "Maybe you ought to be saying this to her. As she's been the one stalking me," The smirk returns, making me angrier, " I don't blame her for wanting me. But she's simply not my type."

My fist met his face, blow after blow. He forces me off him, sending me down to the floor. I quickly stand and launch myself on top of him. I beat him with all the anger deep inside me. He was the cause of Ana's problems. "We both fucking know that she hasn't been stalking you, I know everything you fucking pig. I don't know what you're up to, but I will figure it out." We landed on top of a glass table shattering it into million pieces.

Hearing the commotion, Scott hurried in and grabs me off Blake. I attempted to get him off me to let me keep hitting Blake, but he had me deadlock "Get the fuck off me," I screamed.

"Christian you will kill him if you keep going," He shouts back.

"He deserves that and more." I pushed back; however Scott doesn't let up.

"You made a big mistake Christian," Blake says spitting blood, "You and your whore will pay for this."

At the mentioning of Ana, the adrenaline hits hard and I finally get Scott off me. Snatching Blake and sprawling him down on the floor again.

"Come on Christian," Scott stands quickly, breaking up the fight once again.

"You stay the fuck away from Ana, do you hear me," I scream as loud as I could as Scott led me out the apartment. "You will if you know what's best for you."

The apartment security appeared as we were taking off. I look at one of them as he attempted to touch me, but at the look in my eyes he stepped back making a good decision.

~.~.~.

"You should have had let me kill him," I yell to Scott as I get in the passenger seat of the Lamborghini.

"Who's going to look after Ana, if you're in jail?" He says hauling ass out of the parking lot. "But you gave me enough time to plant this," Passing me his tablet the camera breaks into four cameras and I see in one, the security guys outside Blake's apartment and on another one I see the mess Blake and I made, and the other two are looking down the corridor at the kitchen. "So how did you manage to get them up without him noticing?" I asked touching my lip which is bleeding now.

"I did it while you guys were fighting, I waited as long as I could to break it up. He deserved every bit of it," He says, checking his side mirror so he can pull into the middle lane.

"So what now?" I ask.

"Now we wait, the person will reveal themselves to us."

~.~.~.

I walked into a silent, dark hotel room and found Eva curled up on the couch. It was a little past ten o'clock and I wonder where Elliott was.

"Hey," I whisper keeping my head down, not wanting her to notice my bruises.

"Hey." She answer rubbing her eyes, "Good you're back." Stretching her arms she stood.

"Is Ana okay?"

"She's sleeping.. Not sure if she's okay though." She took a step forward turning the light on. "Oh for fuck sakes what did you do Christian?" Her sudden profanity surprising knowing Eva was a woman who barely ever swore.

I hated that I couldn't tell her what actually had happened as she knew very little of what had gone down between Blake and Ana. "Where is Elliott?" I asked trying to steer the conversation away.

"He had a work emergency." She tells me as she rolls her eyes at my attempt to change the subject. "I wish you would tell me what's really going on. Why is Ana laying in bed like something horrible has happened to her?"

"Eva."

"I know… I know you said you can't tell me, but maybe I could help you?" She persisted.

"Eva just drop it."

Reaching for her purse she walks towards the door, obviously she's angry. "Fine.. But you should really think about getting her some help, you know, a professional." With that she steps out the door leaving me to wonder where to go from here.


	29. Chapter 27

A/N: Double-update for my amazing followers! Enjoy.

**Chapter 27**

_My eyes open to an empty and very depressing room; the walls were painted white and there was nothing but a hospital bed in the center. I look around hoping to see Christian, but he is nowhere to be seen. I pushed the covers off and slowly stood. As my feet touched the cold floor, I shivered since I was only wearing a hospital gown. Hadn't we left the hospital already? I rub my eyes trying to clear my vision and trying to make sense of this. Feeling steady on my feet, I head to the door hoping someone will tell me where I am._

_I stand just outside the door and long down a long corridor. I looked to the left and then to the right hoping to see someone, but minutes passed without me seeing anyone. I smiled when I eventually saw two women wearing nurse's uniforms. I waved, trying to get their attention, but they continued to walk as if they couldn't see me. I screamed, demanding to know what was going on. However, they couldn't hear me. They were laughing, one checked her watch and whispered something to the other causing her to nod her head._

_I follow them and soon they come to a stop at the back entrance of the hospital so I came around wanting to see what they were doing. Since their backs were facing me, I couldn't see their faces, but a tall man wearing a black hoodie came through the door and stood between them a white envelope in his hands. I walked into the middle of the two women, I was invisible._

_I looked at both of them; one had long light brown hair which was braided to the side, dark brown eyes and crooked teeth. They both smiled at the man standing in front of them. I couldn't see his face though, something prevented me from seeing him. Pulling out a manila envelope, the nurses nod their heads and smile. As the man turned around and began to head towards the exit, I followed. As the doors opened, the bright light of the sun blinded me and prevented me from seeing him. That was until the man turned around looking deep into my eyes. I shuffle backward into the wall as I look into the eyes I once loved...my adopted father, John._

I panic and begin to cry and feel arms being wrapped around me. I push them off but end up hitting my back as I land on the floor with a thud.

"Ana?" Christian squats coming down to the floor as I try to slow my erratic breathing. "Are you okay baby, it's just me."

The room was dark but softly lit through the open balcony door letting in light from the bright moon. Terrified by what I saw, I continue to cry but quickly realize it was all just a dream. "Christian." I reach for him and crawl into his arms.

"Shhhh, it's okay baby, it was just a dream." As he rubs my back, I feel the darkness of the nightmare leaving my body. I don't know what it all means, but I am more than ready to forget it.

I scream and cry into his shoulder until I had no more tears. Christian stands and pulls me off the floor and sits me on the bed. He let go off me and then left out the room. I stayed still wondering what he was doing, until he came back into the room with a duffle bag in his hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Here put this on." Taking out a pair of jeans and a simple black T-shirt, " I think we need to get you out of here for a few days, I know just the place."

I reach for the clothes and lay them down on the bed, "Christian... I..."

"Ana, look at yourself. You seem so broken, so scared, you need help,"

I shake my head and turn the night table light on; I need to see him. I gasp as I notice the big purple bruise under his left eye and a cut on his bottom lip.

"Please tell me you didn't," I question him as I covered my face.

"Ana, I couldn't just sit here and pretend nothing happened. I need to know what he's up to," Christian says as he sits down next to me on the bed.

I need some space so I stood quietly, not able to say anything. My body is exhausted; just too damn exhausted to worry about anything anymore. I looked away toward the wall but remained still as I run through everything in my head. Everything has come down crashing all at once; Jacob being taken away, Blake's attempts to destroy me. My brain was ready to explode. Maybe Christian was right, maybe I do need help. Maybe getting out of here for a while would be best.

I sat gazing at the pamphlet Christian had placed on the table in front of me. We had been in the air for less than an hour and I just can't wrap my head around everything that's happening.

The big bold green letters get my attention first; Green Valley Spa. The spa was known for having the best stress relief program. I'm not sure I can do this, but the look on Christian's face when I agreed, made me want to at least give it a try. I pick up the program and open it but holding it as far away from me as I could - as if it could burn me if it got close enough. My eyes quickly scan through it.

_The unique program differs from other stress treatment centers that merely provide skills to cope with stress. The Stress Relief Program offers a staff that operates as a team to provide you with rapid and effective relief-giving you your best chance to succeed. No referrals, no waiting for appointments-everything in one relaxing and luxurious setting with a staff of caring, compassionate, and expert therapists._

I stop reading when I realize the prices range from $3,133 and go up to $5,000 for a week. How could a place be this expensive? I look at Christian; he doesn't see me or even notice when I roll my eyes. I take a longer look as I notice he was wearing his glasses. The ones that made him look truly sexy...not that he needed help in thatdepartment. A tablet in his hand, whatever he was reading must be interesting as he doesn't blink even once. I pick up the pamphlet again and continue to study it.

Program Details:

-Unlimited fitness classes

-Daily guided hikes

-Healthy lifestyle workshops and classes

-Daily guidance

-Mental health consultations

-Scent therapy

-Sound therapy

-Shiatsu/Acutonic treatment

-Couples therapy

I close the pamphlet and rub my eyes, I was tired...so tired. It was a little past four in the morning and I couldn't wait to land and stretch my legs. I want to tell Christian this isn't necessary that I'm not stressed, but I know he needs this. He wants me to get back to normal, but I'm not sure I can ever go back to the same person I was. Not that I was issue free before, but I was coping. Now, I am once again running away from the man who has been trying to destroy my life.

Christian reaches for my hand and I look up to meet his eyes. "Everything's going to be okay." I smile softly at his attempt to try and make the situation better.

"I don't know if this place is right for me," I whisper.

"Ana, I don't know what the hell is going on with Blake, I don't know what he's planning. I need you safe and this place will help with that and will help you work through this."

"I shouldn't have to run... I am tired of running." I let go off his hand.

"I know you are, but you have to think about yourself right now and if you can't, at least do it for me. I hate to see you this way."

"This way?" I hissed, "Broken? Completely broken down."

"Yes, Ana, it kills me that he did this. I want to kill him, to show him how much you mean to me and what I am capable of doing for you."

"Christian...," I say, staring down at my hands. "You say you want me to feel better, well in order for me to be able to do that, I need to know you'll be safe."

"I'm a big boy Ana, I will be okay. Blake doesn't scare me."

"Then let me stay with you," I plead.

Christian stands from his seat and kneels in front of me. "I need you safe Ana, and if something happened to you, I would die." The look in his eyes broke my heart and I reach for his face rubbing it gently.

"I love you."

His soft lips touch mine and I deepen the kiss, only to have him pull back. "Ana."

"I need you Christian," I whisper and I plant my lips on his again.

"I need you too, but not like this." Touching my cheek, he looks into my eyes. "I love you Ana and I will do anything to make this better."

"Will you come see me?" I asked.

"Of course I will," He reassured me.

"I will miss you," I added.

"I will miss you like crazy too but we can Skype and talk on the phone. This is just until I figure out what Blake is up to. I promise we won't be apart for long."

I nod my head but feel a little piece of my heart breaking as I picture being without Christian.

As the car turns down a narrow dirt road towards the Green Valley Spa, the fancy iron gates open and I take in the view. It is a beautiful morning, the sun has just begun to rise and the orange and yellow colors in the sky bring peace to me. This makes me smile for the first time since everything happened with Blake. Christian looks at me and I smile, reassuring him this is okay. This place was cool, there were multiple bungalow style houses surrounding the area. There is a white building in the center with big revolving doors and engraved on the top 'Green Valley Spa'. To the left there was a big fountain that changed from red to blue and the place was surrounded by flowers and  
>beautiful trees.<p>

A tall man with dark blonde hair, wearing khakis stood just outside the entrance and waved as the car came to a stop. Minutes later another man joined him, he was less friendly with a serious face just standing there with his arms crossed.

Christian turns the car off and comes around to open my door, " Ready?" He asked as I step out.

"Yes," I answer him, as sure as I could be.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele. Welcome to the Green Valley Spa." The man reached for Christian's hand, " My name is Jason, and I am at your service." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I shyly smile back.

The other man soon joined us. "Mr. Grey, Miss Steele."

"Hello, Dawson," Christian says very professionally.

I look at Christian wondering who this man is. It's as if he can read my mind. He says, "Ana, this is Damien Dawson, he will be keeping an eye on you while you are here. This place is secure, but I feel better knowing Damien will be with you at all times."

"Christian, I don't need anyone watching over me," I hissed. Mad that he didn't talk to me about this until now when we are right in front of him.

"Ana," He says, the in his eyes tells me this isn't the time to talk about this.

"Shall we give you a tour of the facilities?" Jason asked.

"I believe Miss Steele is quite tired, can you show us to her room?" Christian asks, knowing very well I am angry.

"Certainly, this way." He ushers us towards the left and I look at Christian before I take a step.

For a second, I forgot about being mad at Christian as I studied the spacious bungalow that's going to be my home for the next few weeks. The colors and furniture were warm, giving it a relaxing and soothing feel. To the right there was a huge sitting area with big comfy brown couch, a glass coffee table with a big cream-colored rug underneath it. A huge plasma TV hung on the wall, making me feel like I was in the theater. My eyes widen as I move through the house. Following the corridor, I come to a stop at the first door on the left. It's a huge bathroom with ceramic tiles and a bathtub that could fit two people comfortably. I look at myself in the big mirror above the sink and see puffy swollen eyes. I wonder what Christian possibly see's in me. I am broken and too much trouble. He could get any woman and he had chosen me.

I open the door and see it's the master bedroom. The French doors are open to the backyard and the curtains swayed softly from the light breeze coming through. The room was an all-white theme with a king size bed and a beautiful painting of a sunrise hung on one of the walls. I move closer to the doors to take in the scenery outside. The backyard was bordered by concrete walls to make it more private, which I really liked and there was a Jacuzzi on the right. There was lawn furniture consisting of a tall glass table made from iron and comfy black chairs. This gets me thinking about having breakfast out here.

"Hey," Christians says softly.

"Hey," I answer but not turning around.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked as he comes closer to me.

"No... Yes..." I answer truthfully. "I don't want a babysitter."

"I know." His hands come around my waist and his lips touch my earlobe. "Do it for me, please. I need to know your safe." He's holding me tighter. "You won't even know he's here. He will keep to himself and you'll be too busy to even notice him."

"I hate this... I hate that we have to be away from each other." I can feel my voice turn raspy as emotions hit me hard knowing I will be apart from Christian for a long time.

"Then let's make the best of the rest of the day before I have to leave tomorrow."

"Fine, let's pretend nothing is wrong..." I say as I roll my eyes.

Christian slowly turns me around and our eyes meet. His lips meeting  
>mine in a gentle kiss. "I love you, let me show you."<p>

"I love you too." Deepening the kiss, I want to show him how much he really means to me. My fingers reach for the top button of his shirt and I undo it as I make my way down until it was loose. I push it off his arms and it drops to the floor. His eyes are clouded with desire and love. I am fighting the urge to cry and tell him not to leave; that we can fight better together than apart.

"Wait," He says closing the doors and taking my hand. "I want to remember every detail."

Slowly lifting me, he places me on the bed. I bite my lip in anticipation of what would come. Christian unbuttons my jeans and slowly pulls them down until I was only in panties and my T-shirt. He steps back to look at me.

"Come here," I say.

A sexy smile comes over his face and my heart skips a beat at how much I love this man. He crawls on the bed and in between my legs. "I love you." The words leave my mouth with more force and passion than ever before.

"Oh Ana." His lips meeting mine with a hungry as I open my mouth, needing him as much as he needs me.

"Make love to me," I whisper into his ear.

His hand reaches for my panties and he rips them of only making me hornier. Within seconds, his mouth finds my nipple and my back arches at the incredible feeling of his warm mouth. I close my eyes savoring every minute of it. My hands moved to his ass, his growing erection poking at my entrance, so ready for me. I move my hips, attempting to push him inside me, but Christian stops me and quickly flips me onto my stomach. The weight of him on top of me was driving me crazy with need. I almost growled at the sudden feeling of him entering me, the position made me extremely sensitive, it was so deep... so good. I moan as my nails dig into the sheets.

"Christian," I moan.

"Relax baby, let me in." With another thrust he was inside me, balls deep.

"Faster," I demanded.

"As you wish baby." he chuckled but complied.

My hands pull the pillow tighter, I bury my head deep in it as my orgasm comes ripping through me with such power, I felt dizzy and was seeing stars. Christian didn't stop but picked up the pace as his orgasm peaked. He collapsed on top of me moaning my name.

Moving my hair to the side, he kissed my neck, "Mmmmm... That was wonderful."

I agree as my eyes got heavy with sleep. Christian rolls off me and pulls me closer, my back to his front. "I will fix this baby." With that, I let sleep take me over knowing I was safe in the arms of the man I love.


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I would like to thank each and every one of you who voted for my story and for following and reviewing. If you aren't following the story yet, but like it please follow it as the more follow it gets the more people want to read it! With that said do enjoy this chapter! I will try to update at least one more time, before the holidays. I will be going away to Mexico so I will try my hardest to have a few more chapters before that.

**Chapter 28**

After a much-needed nap, I wake up next to Christian and my heart skips a beat at the view beside me. He is sprawled out on the bed and his hair messy from the wild sex we had a few hours ago. He is on his stomach and the sheets barely covering him. I watch him for a long time, until my urge to kiss him wins out and I reach over and plant a  
>kiss on his back making him stir.<p>

"Hmmm..." He murmurs.

"Hello handsome."

"Hi beautiful, ready for round two?" A soft smile appears.

"As enticing as that is, I am famished."

"Well, you say no more, give me five minutes and we can head down to the restaurant for dinner."

"I have a better idea." Grabbing the room service menu, I immediately find the perfect meal. "How about we order burgers, fries, and yummy milkshakes?"

"It's as though you can read my mind." He laughs as he kisses me.

"How about you order them while I take a quick shower?" I asked him as I grab my robe, pulling it on as I walk to the bathroom.

"What kind of milkshake do you want, babe?" He shouts.

"Strawberry, please." Pulling my hair into a messy bun, I take off the robe and step into the hot water.

Fifteen minutes later, I come out to an empty room. They're loud voices coming from the living room. I wonder who is here talking to Christian. I reach for my duffel bag so I can put on a pair of sweatpants and a yellow t-shirt. Maybe it's just someone delivering our room service? As I brush my hair, I make my way to the living room and find Christian sitting on the couch, his cell phone on the table. I look around to see who he's talking to, but no one is here and then I realize the other man's voice is coming through the speaker, but I do not know who it is.

Christian looks at me and holds a finger up to let me know he needs a minute. "I should be in the air within the hour, I will see you soon." With that Christian grabs his phone and stands up. "Is everything okay?" I ask with worry.

"Ana, there is something you need to know." He tells me as he walks towards me, running his hand through his already messy hair. "We think someone close to me helped Blake get into the apartment."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"The penthouse is too secure for anyone to just walk in. He got in without any problem and without being noticed. The cameras were shut off so he could come in without being taped. This was an inside job Ana."

"Oh god! Do you know who did it?" I ask trying to maintain my cool, but failing miserably.

"When I went to confront Blake at his apartment, a member of my security team came along with me and planted cameras in his apartment. He just phoned me to tell me he saw something, but he wouldn't tell me over the phone. I need to fly back tonight."

I walk past him and sit down on the couch as my legs were shaking and I was scared that I'd end up on the floor if I didn't. "Will this ever be over?" I asked, whispering to myself.

Christian sits down next to me and pulls me onto his lap and I bury my head in his chest. "I promised you, I would take care of this and I will. I hate having to be away from you, but this is for the best right now."

"I know, but it truly sucks. I wish I could change my past that we could have a normal life together." I sob in his arms.

"Ana, look at me," He demands and I comply. "I will fix this. I need to go finish getting dressed, but I need you to promise me you will be okay,"

I nod. "I'll try." Kissing my lips one last time, he stands up and heads for the room, leaving me feeling horrible.

~.~.~.

Monday morning could have been better, but I woke up missing Christian terribly and I can't shake the awful mood I am in. After getting dressed, I decide to go down to the bistro for breakfast. It's a beautiful morning despite everything and the warm breeze allows me to really appreciate this place for the first time. With so much going on, I'd forgotten to enjoy little things. I miss Jacob, but I'm comforted knowing he is at least safe from the harmful hands of Blake. I think he would have really liked this place. Just the thought brings a smile to my face.

As I open the door to the bistro, I notice the man Christian left to babysit me, is coming closer and now I'm irritated. I attempt to brush it off as I walk in, hoping he's not following me inside. I was daydreaming and hadn't noticed him following me until now. The bistro is quiet and not very full. I pick a table by the window and look through the menu.

"Hey, do you mind if I join you?" I look up from looking at the menu and find a tall woman with gorgeous blond hair standing there, she is wearing blue jeans and a colorful shirt with flowers on it. "Sorry to bother you, I just hate to eat alone."

"Sure go ahead," I say pointing at the seat opposite to me.

"Thanks, my name is Lauren," She smiles and picks up the menu.

"Ana,"

"So how do you like it here? I just arrived this morning myself," She tells me.

"It's great so far... It's a beautiful place." I get an odd vibe from this woman. For all I know she is just trying to be friendly. The waiter arrives and we place our orders and as soon as he leaves, we sit in awkward silence.

"So, have you tried the spa yet?" She asks, pulling my attention from pouring cream into my coffee.

"No, not yet. I have an appointment with Dr. Warrens in an hour. But maybe I'll check it out tomorrow."

"Great, if you want we can do it together. I heard they have an amazing stylist and I am in need of a haircut."

I nod politely not knowing what to say. Maybe I shouldn't be talking to her, but Christian did say this place is safe. It doesn't hurt to make friends when I'm alone here for who knows how long.

"So, where are you staying? I'm all the way down by the pool, cabana number 23 if you need anything."

I remain silent as the waiter places our orders on the table and finally answer her when he leaves. "Number 27," I whisper so no else can hear me.

"Oh my, you're staying in the presidential suite."

I nod and take a sip of my coffee.

"Lucky," She says, "My husband said he tried to book that room for me, but it was already taken, I thought he was lying... now I know he wasn't lying."

Checking my watch, I finish my breakfast, "Well it was nice meeting you, but I need to get going. I don't want to be late for my appointment with ."

"Oh okay, well I'll see you around." She frowns.

With that, I leave the restaurant feeling peculiar about this woman.

~.~.~.

I realize that more than an hour has passed as I arrive in front of the modern silver sign in front of the building engraved "Green Valley Health Spa". I bite my lip as I walk through the revolving doors and to the front desk. There sat a beautiful woman, her blonde hair tied in a bun and wearing a sleek black pencil dress. She looks up from the  
>computer and offers an inviting smile.<p>

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asks as she folds her hands on the top of the desk. I return the smile.

"Hi, Um... I'm Ana Steele, I have an appointment with Dr. Warrens," I say. She gives me a quick smile and glances at the computer. She's typing something then she looks up at me again.

"Dr. Warrens is expecting you. You can go right in, the first door on the left," She says. Nodding my head, I give her a quick 'Thank you' and make my way to the corner office with Dr. Warrens name on the door.

You can do this... I tell myself. I knock on the door and wait until I hear someone say come in. As I walk into the room, my attention turns to the artwork hanging above a beautiful cherry wood desk. The warm colors help my body to relax and the beautiful view from the windows put a smile on my face.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I hear a deep voice coming from behind me.

I twirl around and take a good look at him. He is really handsome, beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. He moves closer to me and I can smell his cologne. It fills the room and teases my senses; an odd combination of wood, spice, and mint, making me want to cling to him and breathe it in. Without thinking, I take a step back at my odd reaction. Why is my body reacting this way? I shake it off and breathe deeply.

"Hello, Miss Steele. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please, have a seat." Gesturing to the sofa, I look at him and back at the painting and finally get my body to move to sit down.

"Would you like coffee or water?" He asks as he reaches for his tablet.

"No, thank you, I'm good."

"Very well, should we get started then?"

"Yes," I answer but not sure if I am ready.

"First off all, I want you to know this is a safe place and whatever you tell me will always stay with us." He continues to look at me. "So, how about we start with you telling me a little bit about you Miss Steele," He asks.

"There isn't much to know about me," I say as I'm unsure of what to say.

"I'm sure that isn't true." Looking at this tablet while he types, he says, "How about you tell me about your parents?"

"I was adopted at a very young age, I never met my real parents," I tell him.

"Okay, tell me a bit about your adopted parents."

"My adopted mother died when I was 11." I try to keep my emotions of that dark time at bay.

"May I ask how it happened?" He asks in a soothing voice.

"Breast cancer," I whisper.

"I'm so sorry Ana, were you close?"

"Yes, she was an incredible mother. She made the family complete."

Nodding his head, he continues to type on his tablet. "How about your adopted father?"

I panic, knowing that I cannot talk about him without crying. "Uh Ummm..." I clear my throat.

He places his tablet down, paying close attention to me. "Can you not talk about him?"

"He wasn't a very good man." That's all I can say.

"Okay, how about we come back to it. How about you tell me about your life now? Do you have a job? A career?"

"No career and yes, I guess you could say I have a job." I shrug.

"What is it that you do, Ana?"

"I'm a personal assistant." The thought of Christian makes me smile.

"It must be something that makes you happy as your face lights up at the thought of it."

"Yes, I guess you can say it does," I answer truthfully.

"Are you married or have a partner?" He asks and I can't help, but notice him waiting for my reply.

"No. I'm not married," I say and that makes him smile, "But there is someone very important in my life."

"How about we go back to your adopted father."

"John," I whisper.

"Yes, how about you tell me a little about him? What do you mean when you say he isn't a good man?"

I swallow and look down at my hands, "When Amelia, my adopted mother died, he began to drink and do things that changed the loving man he had once been."

He stays quiet, encouraging me to continue talking. "One night when I was 14, I returned home late from school because I missed the school bus and wound up having to walk home. John was drunk and furious; he'd lost his job the previous month which made him on edge and angrier than usual. The look on his face had me running to my room; I knew it was better to leave him alone to cool off. I wish I'd never done that, it just made him more aggravated. That night he beat me until I couldn't walk. It continued for a considerable length of time until one night when he was sleeping, I snuck out my bedroom window and never looked back."

"Where did you go when you left?" He steeples his fingers on his chin, as if in deep thought.

"Shelters, parks. Nowhere specific."

"So, you were homeless for a long time?" he asks.

"Yes, until two months ago."

"What changed?" I look at him as he continues to write things down. He's making me nervous.

"I met Christian."

"Christian?" He asks.

"Yes, he helped me by giving me and Jacob a place to live."

"Okay, we'll go back to Christian in a second. Who is Jacob?"

"He's a little boy I met while living on the streets. He's like a brother to me. I love him dearly." As the words leave my mouth, I feel my eyes water.

"Okay, Ana I think this is a good place to leave it for today, but I would like to see you back on Wednesday," He tells me.

"Okay," I whisper and he passes me a box of Kleenex. "Thank You, Dr. Warrens."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me Ana, here this is my number." Passing me a card with his phone number, I nod and stand to make my way toward the door. It has been a very emotional day and all I want is a long hot bath and to talk to Christian.


End file.
